


Hunter's Code

by Demonqueen82



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen82/pseuds/Demonqueen82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Making No promises. Am trying my hand at a crossover</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Road So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Making No promises. Am trying my hand at a crossover

**The Road So Far**

When Sam was six months old and Dean was four, their mom, Mary died a violent and unexplained way.

Having seen his wife pinned to the ceiling engulfed in flames, caused John to search for answers.

What he found gave him more questions.

John Winchester was a simple man but losing his one true love changed him.

Trained by Bobby Singer, he started hunting, looking for what had taken Mary from him and his boys.

He made sure that he kept his boys with him, training them as the went from city to city so that if he somehow failed, they would be able to finish what he started.

* * *

Charlie Swan had always known that the world had more things in it than you would think.

Losing his parents to a demon, he was raised up as a Hunter.

After a Hunt gone wrong, he moved to Forks, hoping to put everything behind him and start over.

Finding out the Legends of the Quileute were just that, he befriended Harry Clearwater and Billy Black.

He was a rookie cop to get rid of the human evil in the world when he met Renee.

Within weeks of meeting, she moved in with him instead of leaving with her friends.

Two months later, he proposed and they got married at city hall.

Renee became pregnant shortly after that and they had a little girl, Isabella.

His friends welcomed him into the world of parenthood.

Billy and Harry each had daughters a couple years older than his Bells.

Things were good until Bells first birthday when Renee started to get restless.

They started arguing and six months after Bells turned one, Renee filed for divorce and took his daughter with her when she left.

* * *

The visits started after that every summer, Bells would come to be with him.

He spent most of his time with her at La Push with Billy, Sarah and their three children.

It was on one of her visits, when she was six, when a Hunter showed up on his doorstep looking for help.

John Winchester with his sons Sam and Dean in tow.

John needed help with a job and hoped that Charlie could help him.

Even though he hadn't hunted in years, Charlie agreed.

Having Dean watch Sam and Bella, the two went off and do what turns into a quick hunt.

Dean found it funny when Bells starts following both of them around, almost like a lost puppy.

Wanting to copy them and know what they are doing.

He likes it, but will never admit it, when she helps him clean his guns and makes her swear never tell that he has them or the knives.

Days later when John and Charlie return, they and the kids go to La Push for a cook out at Billy's.

Rachel and Rebecca act like normal girls and try to get Dean's eye.

Jacob is unhappy to see his Bells with two boys and pulls her away, almost growling at the older boys.

* * *

This continued for six more years, until Bella asked if she and Charlie could spend their summers together in other places.

Sometime they would bump into John and the boys.

On one of the trips she made sure to exchange information with Sam, making him promise to talk to her at least once a month.

They stayed in contact by phone, mail or email over the years, always talking once a week.

When he calls her about being accepted to to Stanford, its on her advice that he is able to stand up to John and inform them that he is leaving hunting behind him.

Within weeks, he starts to feel like everyone else.

When her mom marries Phil Dwyer, Sam is the first person that she calls and he is the one that suggests she go stay with Charlie to finish school and finally be a normal kid.

That she has been taking care of her mom for years and its time for her to be like everyone else.

Two weeks after talking to Sam, she is leaving Arizona for Washington.

* * *

With only months left in his senior year at Stanford, Sam is annoyed when Dean shows up one night.

"Dad went hunting, Sammy. I haven't heard a thing from him in over a week." Dean said standing there hoping that Sam got what he was trying to say.

"Jess, can you excuse us?" he asks his girlfriend and giving him a quick kiss she goes into the bedroom and shuts the door.

"Why me, Dean? I'm sure Bobby or Charlie or anyone else would have had no problem helping you."

"Just help me find him and you can go back to your normal life."

They follow the lead that they found, only to find a Woman in White.

After putting her to rest, Dean brings him home.

Laying in his and Jess's bed, he feels something drop on his bed.

Opening his eyes, he finds her pinned to the ceiling before she bursts into flames.

Luckily, Dean is able to get him out of the apartment.

Knowing his normal life is over, he plans to join his brother.

"Where to first?" he asks as he loads bullets into on of the guns a places it into the trunk.

"Check in on some old friends." Dean says closing the trunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving to Forks to be with her dad had started out as a good thing until the day she caught the eye (or scent) of Edward Cullen.

She should have run in the opposite direction the instant she figured out what he was but no she had to fall for him, much to her dad dislike, and kept getting herself in dangerous situations.

Like having a insane tracker wanting to kill her just for going to watch the Cullens play baseball in a storm. Or sneaking away from the vampires watching over her to confront said tracker when he claimed to have her mom.

Ending up in the hospital with a broken leg, should have been a clue to end the relationship but by that time she cared about the whole family.

Getting a paper cut on her birthday, at a party she didn't want, and end up thrown into glass cups.

Being dumped in the woods, luckily she didn't get lost.  _Being told that you were nothing but a glorified pet, fucking sucks_.

Sam had offered to come visit with Jess when she called to tell him about that but knowing this year was the important one she was able to talk him out of it.

Agreeing with dad, she started hanging out with Jake, trying to become the friends they use to be as kids.

She even tried to go on a date with him, which failed big time.

He must have thought the same because he stopped answering her calls and joined up with Sam and his clones.

She was thankful for her conversations with Sammy. If she hadn't talked to him after being dumped, both times, she might have become zombie Bella.

It's hard being dumped for the first time. The second time when you technically are not together and only friends hurts more.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you looked at it, neither Edward Cullen or Jacob Black were the first to break her heart.  _No, that belonged to Sam and Dean Winchester._ _Sam had broken her heart when he went to Stanford and met Jess. She had only heard her on the phone the couple of times she had called but never officially met the girl. Part of her disliked the girl on principle for taking away from the time she spent talking to Sam._ _Dean had been her first crush and seeing him make out some girl when she was thirteen hurt like a bitch._

Luckily, neither of them knew that she had ever felt anything other than friendship. If they had known, she never would have heard the end of it.  _One good thing about childhood crushes, they never came back when the years fade away. She's still hoping that Jake's will fade before he imprints._

Taking Sammy's advice, she had gone and demanded to know what the hell had happened to make Jake stop speaking to her. Sprained her wrist slapping Paul but it had been worth it to find out that her friend was a shifter.

She spent the next couple of months splitting her time between hanging out with the pack, being with her dad and finishing her Senior year of school.  _Haven't heard from Sammy in a while, should call him to see how finals are going. see if he and Jess want to come visit once the pack gets rid of icky Vicky._

She was now less than a week away from graduating but thanks to Victoria hunting her she always had a wolf or two with her.

The pack had dealt with laurent just after he told her that Victoria wanted her dead, a mate for a mate. Which is bull since she sure has hell wasn't Edward's mate.

She hated that she couldn't tell her dad anything but Billy had refused to allow her to tell his tribe's secret.

She sat in her truck with Jake and Jared. They were running to her house so that she could spend some time with her dad before he had to work. She was spending a lot of time in La Push since hikers were disappearing all over the place. Luckily Charlie was okay with her spending time there, he felt better knowing that she wasn't home alone on the nights that he worked late.

"Hey Bella, who's car is that?" Jared asked as he pulled her truck in next to black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

"Oh, that is a sweet ride." Jake says softly from the back seat.

"No way." she whispers. Jared has barely stopped the truck before she opened the door and ran full speed toward the house.

Jared and Jake look on in shock as the two guys waiting by the door turn towards them.

One stayed by the door, he was wearing a old leather jacket, a black shirt and faded jeans. He was built like most of the pack but short with short brown hair.

The other one was tall, maybe 6'4" but lean with brown shaggy hair. He was wearing jeans and a opened flannel shirt over a white shirt.

"SAMMY!" she yelled jumping into the tall guys arms. She wraps her arms and legs around him. Jake started to growl when the guy wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting just above her ass.

"Calm down." Jared whispered.

"Who the hell is he?" Jake muttered stalking over to pull Bella away from the guy.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Stanford? And I thought he was on our hate list, why are you with him?" she asked without taking a breath.

"Love you too...Isabella." the guy at the door said as he came forward to stand next to Bells and the other guy.

"Hmph, manwhore." she snarked.

Jake stopped short and suddenly had the urge to clean out his ears. Bella doesn't talk to anyone like that, not even Paul when he calls her leech lover.

He watched as Bells slowly unwound herself off the guy and lowered back to the ground and turned to glare at the short dude.

"Virgin." the short guy said.

Jared was unable to stop himself from laughing slightly.

"Dean..if we want help it's a good idea not to piss of Bells." the tall dude said giving 'Dean' a keep your mouth shut look.

"Bitch." the short guy muttered.

"Jerk." the tall one said right back.

"Umm Bella?" Jared asked coming to stand next to Jake.

"Oh, holy crow. I am being such an idiot. Guys, this is my other best friend, Sam Winchester." she said placing a hand the tall guy's arm. "And that is his brother Dean, who might give Paul an run for his money on how many notches he has on his belt. Sam, this is Jake and Jared, friends of mine from La Push."

The two of them just stared at her in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"More notches than Paul? I didn't think that was possible." Jared muttered.

"You know Bells, one of these days I am going to think you are serious and that you really don't like me." Dean said pulling Bells to him and wraps his arms around her.

"Missed you." they hear her whisper with a small laugh before she buries her head into his neck.

"Ummmmm." Jared said looking from Jake to Bella and the two guys.

"Bells..." Jake whispered.

"Okay, now that is out of the way. Sorry about that, last time I saw the two of them together, we had a disagreement that I am still getting over. You know what, Jake you should remember these two. They and their dad use to spend time here during the summers that I came to visit." she said turning in Dean's arms to face them.

"Wait, Jake as in Jacob Black?" Sam said suddenly annoyed.

"Yeah, things are better now. I told you that." she said looking at him. Dean wrapped his arms around Bella and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I remember you, kid. You use to follow Bells around like a lost puppy." Dean smirked.

"Try wolf." Jared muttered softly that only Jake heard him.

Jake growled softly but it was noticed by Sam and Dean. She felt Dean tense up but didn't think anything of it at the moment.

"Sure, sure. I might remember the two of you." Jake said with a frown.

"So, what are the two of you doing here?" Jared asked.

"We came to talk to Charlie. Dad went on a hunting trip and we haven't heard a word from him in a while."

"But...I talked to John a couple days ago." Bells said confused.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"John called the house a few days ago. He wanted to talk to Charlie but I told him about the disappearances and how Charlie was working overtime, so he said that he would try him a the station. After he made me promise to stay inside with the doors locked." she said with a smile.

"Disappearances?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, some hikers have gone missing in the area so Charlie has been working overtime. Bella has been staying with me up in La Push." Jake said with a small smirk.

"Why aren't you at school, Sam? I doubt that Jess is pleased with you missing finals." Bella asked.

"Jess...um Bella, there was a fire and Jess was in the apartment." Dean said as Sam seemed to shut down. He removed his hands from around her waist.

Bells covered her mouth but the boys heard her whisper, "Just like your mom." before she wrapped her arms around Sam.

"I'm okay. I just hate that I couldn't save her." he whispered.

"Was it a lose wire or something?" she asked softly.

"Or something." Dean said.

"Dad, should be home any minute. You guys can talk to him about John. Maybe he'll know something." She said pulling Sam towards the door.

"Bells..." Jake started.

"I'll see you two later. I'll give you a call if I'm coming back to la Push tonight. Tell Billy and Sam that I have family visiting." she said going into the house.

"Don't worry, mutt. She's safe with us." Dean said to him before he followed Bells and his brother.

"Mutt." Jake snarled.

Jared quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the woods. The two of them phased and Jake ran back to La Push while Jared stayed and watched over Bella and the Winchester brothers. There was something off about the two of them and he wasn't going to leave his Bells alone with them longer than necessary. He doubted it would take much convincing to have his dad go with him to visit Charlie the instant he got home. He smirked a wolfish grin as he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

She had just finished ordering the pizza when Charlie pulled in.

"Bells, who is here?" he calls out as he enters the house.

She enters the living room to see that he as already seen the brothers.

"Damn, good to see you boys." he laughs pulling both of them into a 'man' hug.

"I ordered pizza for supper." she said with a smile.

"Did you know that they were coming?" he asks turning away from the boys.

"i was as surprised as you. Umm but they need some help." her smile dropping slightly as she sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asks them, sitting down in his recliner while Sam sits down next to her.

Dean stays standing.

"Dad went hunting and we haven't heard from him." Dean tells him.

"I told that John called the house a couple days ago. Did he get in touch with you, dad?" she ask.

"He left me a message to give him a call. I called but it went straight to voicemail." Charlie tells them.

"Dammit." Dean mutters.

They sit there and talk about nonsense. Trying to ignore the giant elephant in the room.

She is actually thankful when there is a knock at the door.

Her joy is short lived as she pays for the pizza to see Jake pull in with Billy.

Leaving the door open she brings the pizza into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells." Jake says coming up behind her.

"I told you that I would call." she mutters knowing that he can hear her.

"Dad wanted to visit. I told him that you had company but he insisted." Jake says. She can hear the smirk and the lie in his voice.

She evades when he tries to hug her.

"Hey, Bella." Billy says as he and the others join them in the kitchen.

"Hi Billy. I hope I ordered enough pizza for all of us." she says with a tight smile. She places the food on the table.

All of them sat down at the table.

She heard Jake growling when Sam sat down next to her forcing him to sit across from her, next to Dean.

"Quiet mutt." Dean mutters. Jake glares at him and he glares at Sam when he throws his arm on the back of Bella's chair.

"So, what brings you boys for a visit?" Billy asks as he takes a slice of pizza.

"Just looking for some help." Sam says.

Dean smirks when the mutt starts growling louder when Bells serves him and Sam but ignores the mutt, making him get his own food.

"Their dad went hunting and they haven't heard from him. Did he tell you the area that he was hunting in?" Charlie asks before taking a bite of pizza. Like Dean, he has noticed the growling.

"We checked it out and it looks like we missed him by days. We thought since we were in the area that we would see if he checked in with you. See if he talked you into a hunt with him like the two of you use to do when we were little." Dean tells him.

"Maybe that's why he called but when he found out about how busy you are with the disappearances he changed his mind?" she wonders.

"Possible." Charlie says quietly.

"You said that earlier. We hadn't heard of any disappearances in the area." Sam says.

Jake narrows his eyes when Sam's arm moves so that it is over her shoulders.

"Just some hikers got lost. They'll turn up." Billy says trying to wave the conversation to something else. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asks staring at Sam.

"I'm taking some time to myself."

"Yeah on top of his dad disappearing, there was a fire in his apartment. Didn't you say someone named Jess didn't make it out?" Jake says coldly.

"Sam...I am sorry." Charlie says.

Sam doesn't say a word just drops his head.

Bella moves closer to him, hugging his slightly. Burying her head in his neck.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why he brought that up." she whispers to him.

"He was lucky. A minute or so either way and I would have lost him on top of not knowing what is going on with dad." Dean mutters.

Bella picks up her head and smiles softly at Dean.

Jake clenches his fist. The last time he say her smile like that it was directed at that leech.

"Charlie, if you need any help..." Dean starts.

"We don't need any help from you. The pack has been watching out for him and Bella, making sure that Victoria stays far away from them." Jake yells standing up.

"Jacob!" Billy yells.

"No! I am tired of this. If it's not one thing it's another." Jake starts.

"What do you mean pack?" Charlie says coldly. "You told me that there was no truth in your legends." he says staring at Billy.

"I...I..." Billy stutters.

"Dad?" she whispers.

"Who the fuck is Victoria?" Dean snarls standing to face the mutt.

"Just the cold one that her leech of an ex left alive after destroying her mate. My pack has been cleaning up their mess since they took off." Jake snarls.

"Bella is this true? Did the Cullens destroy this Victoria's mate and leave you to deal with her?" Charlie asks.

She nods.

"You knew about this! You knew that my daughter had a psycho bitch after her and couldn't be bothered to tell me. Get the hell out of my house!" he screams at Billy.

"Charlie. Wait." Billy starts.

"You told you to get out." Dean says as he moves around the mutt towards the man in the wheelchair.

"Don't touch him." Jake snarls his body shaking.

"Get out Jake. Don't you even think about phasing in here." she says getting up quickly.

Jake looks at her, hurt, but runs out of the house, stripping as he runs into the woods.

She goes to the back door and shuts.

"Get out Billy." Charlie says a little calmer now. "If you don't leave now I am going to say something that I am going to regret."

Billy reluctantly leaves.

* * *

She cleans up the kitchen as her dad and the boys sit in the living room, she can hear them talking but has no idea what they are talking about.

The knock on the door stops her from entering the living room.

"I've got it Bells." Dean says answering the door. She notices his hand moves to his back and he covers up a gun with his shirt.

"Could I speak with Charlie?" one of the guys in front of him asks.

Dean can tell that they must be part of the pack that the mutt was talking about.

"Sam? Paul? What are you doing here?" she says coming up behind him.

"Leech lover." one mutters. Dean stiffens and takes a step forward. It's one thing for him to say things to her, no one else is allowed too.

"Jared let me know what happened. I thought it would be best if I came to talk to your dad." Sam tells her. "Paul is here because he had to met the guy that supposedly gives him a run for his money."

"Let them in." Charlie says.

Dean moves out of the way, letting the mutts into the house.

He and Paul look each other up and down.

"I don't see it." both say.

Sam just smirks and pulls Paul behind him.

They go into the living room and sit down.

"Spill." Dean says refusing to sit down.

"It would help if I knew what you knew." Sam tells Charlie.

"I know that the Cullens were what you call cold ones, I would call them fucked up vampires. That until a little while ago I thought you didn't turn into wolves. Apparently there is a bitch with a grudge after my daughter. That about sums it up." Charlie says.

"Oh boy." she whispers.

"Bella." the one is charge says looking over at her.

"The Cullens are cold ones, vampires. Them being around is the reason that Sam and the others phased..."

"Others? How many?" Sam asked standing next to Dean.

"Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Leah, Seth and Quil." she says/

"Eight. There is eight of you." Charlie says.

"Yeah." Paul says. "If those leeches had stayed any longer, there might be more of us."

"Why did they leave?" Dean asks.

His brother hits him in the stomach as she lowers her head.

"Bells?" Charlie asks.

"Me. They left because of me." she says.

"Say what now?" Dean asks looking from her to Sam and back.

"I was dating Edward Cullen..."

"You let her date a fucking..." Dean starts.

"This is why she is a leech lover." Paul states.

"Enough!" Charlie yells.

Both boys closes their mouths.

"Bells." he said motioning her to continue.

"Alice decided to throw me a birthday, which ended with me being thrown into glasses when I got a paper cut to get me away from Jasper. A few days later, Edward dumped me in the woods, telling me that I was nothing but a glorified pet for his family." she told them.

"How do we destroy these fuckers? Cuz I have the sudden urge to go ex...leech hunting." Dean mutters only loud enough for his brother to hear not knowing that Paul and Sam can hear him as well.

"Okay, how did you find out about this Victoria?" Charlie asked.

"Laurent, the third member of her and James coven, came to tell the Cullens. Instead he found me alone and decided that he would do me a favor by killing me quickly. Luckily, Paul and Jared were patrolling and destroyed him."

"Your broken leg...was it because of this James?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. He caught my scent when I was watching the Cullens play baseball, since Edward protected me, it became a game to him. James was a tracker. All those things I said were to get him to follow me and stay away from you, dad. I left with Alice and Jasper. James called me and told me that he had mom, that he was going to kill her. I slipped away from Jasper and went to meet him." she takes a deep breath. "It was a trick. He didn't have mom. He broke my leg and bite me." she pushes up the sleeve of her shirt and shows the scar on her wrist. "Edward sucked the venom out so that I wouldn't change. While he was doing that, Emmett and jasper were tearing James apart before the lite him on fire."

Charlie stands up quickly and storms up the steps.

"Why didn't you end things right then?" Sammy asked.

"Honestly I don't know. Maybe it was because I cared about all of them or he was glamouring me to to stay."

"If Victoria was this James' mate, why didn't the Cullens destroy her at the same time."

"Edward could read minds, not mine though. He said that they weren't mates. That there was nothing to worry about."

Charlie comes back into the room, with a duffle bag.

"Dad?" she asks as Charlie opens the bag to reveal a shit ton of weapons.

"I knew what the Cullens are, honey. That's why I was so uneasy about you dating Edwin. I went to Carlisle and he promised me that no harm would come to you while you associated with his coven. I asked him point blank if your accident wasn't that and he lied to my face."

"How did you?"

"I'm a Hunter." he states.

"Huh?"

"This is family business. I am going to ask that the two of you leave." He says looking at Sam and Paul.

The two of them stand.

"We understand. The pack will still be looking over Bella and you until Victoria is destroyed or Bella leaves Forks. Whichever comes first." Sam says as they leave.

"What the hell is a Hunter?" she asks.

Sam and Dean go outside so that the two of them can talk.

* * *

"Hold up a minute." Dean says catching the two pack boys before they go into the woods.

"What?" Paul asks.

"Charlie isn't the only Hunter. We were raised to hunt by are dad. Come here a minute."

He opens up the trunk and reveals his and Sam's weapon cache.

"Bells is important to us. If that bitch shows herself, let us now." he tells them.

* * *

They sit in the car, waiting until they are sure that Charlie is done telling Bells about everything.

Sam is reading their dad's journal.

"Here it is." he says showing Dean and entry about the Quileute's and Cold ones.

"He thought the same as Charlie, that while the Cold Ones, vampires, were real that the Quileute was just a legend. Stuff like this would only happen to Bells. That girl is a danger magnet." Dean scoffs.

"Wonder why dad called here but didn't call us?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, but he would want us to to do what he would do." Dean says.

"Oh and what's that?" Sam asks snarkily.

"To pick up where he left off. Saving people, hunting things, the family business."

"I have no problem helping Bells, she's family but I want to find dad and whatever killed Jessica."

"It might take awhile and you being this angry is going to kill you if you let it eat away over the long haul."

"How were you and dad able to it?"

"For them, the people that need our help. Like Bells and Charlie. Our family is screwed up. It's good to help others not turn out like us. Also being able to kill as many as these evil sons of bitches that I can.

* * *

She sits on her bed.

Her head feels like it is going to explode with all the information that her dad had told her.

"How ya doing?" Sam asks from the doorway.

"Trying to wrap my head around all of this. It was one things to know that vampires and shifters exist. now on top of that there are demons, ghosts and everything that goes bump in the night. You, dad, John and Dean hunt these things."

He comes in a sits down on the bed across from her.

"Jess didn't die in a fire did she?" she asks.

"She died the same way as my mom. Pinned to the ceiling by something before bursting into flame. Dean got me out."

"A demon?"

"More than likely..."

"How do you do this?"

"I guess you could say it runs in the family."

"Isn't this sweet." a voice calls from the window.

Victoria is standing on the limb of the tree looking into the room.

Sam quickly pulls her off the bed and behind him.

"DEAN! CHARLIE!" he yells.

She grips the back of his shirt tightly as Victoria bursts through the window.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" she screams at Jake when he tries to place a hand on her shoulder.

She has refused to move from the ground. Charlie lying still in her lap.

"Where were you?" she snarls at him. "You were supposed to be watching over us." tears are sliding down her face.

"Bells..." Jake says.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends and family call me that." she cries.

Dean, Sam and a few of the pack come out of the woods.

"Shit." he mutters.

"Dean...Sammy..." she cries looking up at them.

"She's gone. That shot your dad made with the flare gun slowed her down enough for the pack to get a hold of her. She's ash Bells." Sammy says wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away from her dad's body.

They all can hear her sob into his shirt.

Charlie had gotten a shot off at Victoria but the next instant the bitch had the minion with her break his neck. Unfortunately that fucker got away.

"I thought that one of you were going to be watching the house. How the fuck did this happen?" Dean demands turning on the pack.

"Jake was suppose to be watching the house. I don't know why he wasn't here. Seth luckily was nearby and let the rest of us know. We got here as fast as we could." Sam tells him.

The pack stare at Jake with disgust in their eyes. They knew exactly where Jake had been when he was suppose to be doing his shift.

"Bullshit, Sam. Tell him the truth. Bella lost her dad because Jake was too busy getting his dick wet with Lauren Mallory to bother being here for his shift." Paul snarls.

Bella stops crying and removes herself from Sam's arms to go inside.

They wait and a few moments later she comes back out with a metal baseball bat.

No stops her from swinging it at Jake.

Jake lies on the ground and Bella throws the now broken bat down next to him.

"Come on, Bells. We need to call the cops and figure out how to deal with this." Sammy says coming up behind her and taking her back inside.

"If that wasn't a clue, mutt. Stay the fuck away from her. Or I will finish what she started." Dean says moving over to sit down next to Charlie.

* * *

Over the next few days, her world is upside down.

Renee refuses to come help her deal with the funeral, so Dean deals with it for her.

She collects her diploma early. The school understands about her not wanting to participate in a ceremony.

She is in the process of packing up her room when her cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello." she says softly.

"Hells Bells." John says to her. "Don't let them know that you are talking to me, please."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. I am so sorry, Bells. Your dad was one of the good ones. I wish I could be there to help but I know that those boys of mine are looking out for you."

"Me too." she whispers, her eyes tearing up again.

"I got the little fucker that did it, you don't have to worry about that little fucker coming after you."

"Thank you."

"Bells, I need you to listen to me. I don't know what you were planning on doing now but I want you to stay with the boys."

"What?"

"Convince them to take you with them. Stay with the boys. No matter what, stick by them."

"Okay."

"Stay safe, Hells Bells." he says before hanging up.

He watches as she closes the cell and wipes the tears out of her eyes.

He breaths a little easier, knowing that she will be with the boys.

* * *

Dean finishes putting the rest of Charlie's weapons in the trunk. Luckily most had been hidden away so the cops hadn't noticed them.

They had done a private funeral, Billy had showed up at the house but he had turned him away but not before letting him know that Charlie's death was his son's fault.

"Almost ready to head out?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I feel weird leaving her though." he says.

"Don't worry. I'm coming with you." she says from behind them. She has two bags with her.

"Bells.." Sam starts.

"No arguments. I've lost dad, I'm over eighteen and there is nothing left for me here. The two of you and John are really the only family that I have left and I'm not going to lose you any of you. Deal with it." she states pacing her bags into the trunk and getting into the car.

Sam and Dean just laugh.

"Think we'll be able to find dad." Sam asks closing the trunk.

"Yeah." Dean states.

"I'm driving." Sam says.

Dean tosses him the keys.

They hit the road


	4. Chapter 4

They sit at a table in a diner. Dean is going through newspaper obits.

She scoffs watching as Dean hits on the waitress when she comes over to see if they need anything else.

"Just the check." she states.

Dean frowns at ther.

"Would you stop?" Sam says.

"You know, kiddos, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." he points a the girl in short shorts. "That's fun."

"Think you could have 'fun' when I'm not around. You are making me lose my appetite." she snarks.

"Whatever." he grumbles, looking down at the paper in front of him.

He finds some suspicious death in Lake Manitoc, WI.

"How is that is looking for dad." Sam says frustrated.

"Sammy..." she says softly placing her hand on his arm.

"You got something to say?" Dean mutters.

"Dad's trail is getting cold. People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

"Really. I have been the one that's been here while you were off being Mr.. College boy. We will find him, but we are going to kill every evil thing we can find between now and then." Dean tells him.

"Sounds good to me." she mutters.

"You are on research duty." Dean says pointing at her. "I am not letting you hunt until I think you are ready."

"Sure, sure..shit. Don't let me say that again." she mumbles.

They head to Wisconsin.

* * *

Leaving her in the car, the two of them pose as Wildlife Service agents Ford and Hamel to get into the missing girls house.

She looks through John and her dad's journals, trying to find anything about the area in them.

_Hope the boys are having better luck._

* * *

They talk to the girls' brother, who tell them that she was a varsity swimmer.

"Did you see anything strange?" Sam asks him.

"She was too for out for me to see anything."

They leave noticing that the father is sitting on the dock staring out at the lake.

"Could we talk to your dad?" Sam asks.

The brother talks them out of it.

* * *

The three of them go to question the local sheriff, Jake.

"There are no indigenous species large enough to kill someone in that lake."

"We realize that sir, but even you have to admit its strange for nothing to be found." Bells said as the Sheriff shows them into his office.

Dean glares at her.

"This is the third person, this year, to go missing near the lake." Dean states.

"I know but soon that won't be a problem. You know with the dam."

Sam and Dean look at each other confused.

"Yeah..the dam..." Dean starts.

"It's falling apart. Six months, give or take and there won't be a lake anymore." she states.

"Right, what she said." Dean says quickly.

"Oh, sorry." A woman with a young boy walks in.

"This is my daughter, Andrea. They are with the wildlife service." The Sheriff explains.

"Hey." Dean says with a smirk.

The little boy with her, hides behind her when Dean tries to speak to him.

"This is Lucas. My son." Andrea tells them.

"Just let me know if I can be of anymore help." the Sheriff says escorting them out of his office.

"Actually could you direct us the the nearest hotel." Dean says smirking at Andrea.

Andrea tells them that there is one two blocks away.

Dean flirts to get her to show them the way.

She rolls her eyes following them.

* * *

"Just like I said. Two blocks." Andrea says to them.

"Thanks." she mutters.

Dean tries to chat Andrea up, even saying that kids are the best.

"Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea snarks at Dean before walking off.

She tries not to burst out laughing.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Dean says shaking his head at Dean.

"You barely liked me when we were kids." she says.

"I love kids." Dean mutters.

"Name three kids that you even know. _" she says._

He stands there scratching his head.

She and Sam head to check into the hotel.

"I'm thinking!" Dean calls after them.

* * *

"Bells, how did you know about the dam?" Dean asks.

She moves a hand over the laptop and notebooks spread out in front of her and Sam, "Research."

"Uh huh." he says falling back on the bed.

"There have been drowning victims in the lake over years but never this many." Sam says.

"So no witnesses." Dean mutters.

"Shit.." she mutters finding an article.

"Bells, what's up?" Sam asks.

She turns the laptop to him so he can see what she found.

She has found that Andrea's husband was out swimming and drowned, leaving Lucas alone on a floating dock for over two hours before he was found.

"Looks like there is a witness." Sam mutters.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out." Dean says.

"Seeing one of your parents die is not something you get over." she says softly.

* * *

They find Andrea and Lucas in a park.

After making sure it is okay Dean goes over to talk to Lucas.

"Tell your friend this whole "Jerry McGuire" thing's not gonna work on me." Andrea snarks.

"Think highly of yourself don't ya?" she mutters only loud enough for Sam to hear.

"That's not what this is about." he tells Andrea as he hits her on the arm and glares at her.

* * *

He kneels down in front of Lucas.

"So crayons are your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." Lucas doesn't even acknowledge him. "Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while? I'm not so bad myself." he sits down on the bench, taking a piece of paper and a crayon. "You know, I think you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something..." he looks over at Sam and Bells talking with Andrea. "Anyway... well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh... or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything, you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake."

Lucas keeps drawing, ignoring him.

"Okay, no problem. This is for you." he hands Lucas what he has been drawing. "This is my family. That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, that's me and that is Bells, that girl talking with your mom. Alright, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." he says pointing at the stick figures her drew.

He heads back over to Sam, Bells and Andrea.

* * *

"Lucas, hasn't spoken since Chris died." Andrea tells them.

"What do the doctors say?" Sam asks.

"He thinks its a form of PTSD. Lucas changed completely. He use to be so active, I couldn't keep up with him. Now all he does is sit and color or play with his army men."

"Losing a parent is hard. It's not something that you get over quickly, on top of the fact of who knows what he saw that day." Bells tells her.

"I know..." Andrea stops talking when Dean joins them.

He just shakes his head.

"Was worth a shot." Sam says.

Lucas walks over and hands Dean a picture he drew of a house.

"Thanks, Lucas." Dean says.

Andrea looks surprised.

* * *

They return to the hotel room.

"You know I never asked how are we doing the sleep arrangements this time?" Sam asked.

The last time the got a room. Sam and Dean had shared a bed while she had the other to herself.

"Yeah, I really don't feel like sharing a bed with him again." Dean mutters.

"Fine, I'll share the bed with Sammy." she tells them.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

While Dean are cleaning guns and Bells is doing more research, Sam bursts into the room.

"Well we can rule out Nessie." Sam says.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asks.

"I drove past the Carlton house. Will Carlton is dead. Somehow he drowned in the house."

"What the hell are we dealing with?" Dean remarks.

"Water wraith? Demon?" she asks.

"I don't know something that controls water." Dean says.

"Water that comes from the same source." she says.

"The lake. The lake is draining...whatever this thing wants it's running out of time." Sam says.

"Umm guys..It turns out that Lucas' dad...he was Bill Carlton's godson." she says.

'Let's go visit Mr. Carlton." Dean says grabbing his jacket.

* * *

Sam and Dean try to question him, but he refuses to speak to them.

"What do you think?" Sam asks as the walk to the car.

"The poor guy has been through hell but I think he isn't telling us everything." Dean says. He opens the car door when he notices Bells staring at the house.

"What is it Bells?" he asks.

Not saying a word, she reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out Lucas' drawing and shows it to them.

It is a drawing of the Carlton's house.

* * *

Andrea is reluctant, but agrees to let Dean speak to Lucas.

Lucas is on the floor drawing pictures of bicycles.

"Lucas, you remeber me. I wanted to thank you for the drawing of the house but I need your help again. How did you know to draw that house? Did you know something bad was going to happen?"

He turns to see Sam, Bells and Andrea watching them.

"You're scared. It's okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom... I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe... your dad wants you to be brave, too."

Lucas stops drawing, looks up and hands him another drawing of a building next to a church.

"Thanks Lucas."

* * *

They head off to find the yellow two-story house that Lucas drew.

"So now we have another house to find." she mumbles looking over Sam's shoulder at the drawing.

"Only problem is there are probably thousand yellow two stories in this county alone." Dean mutters.

"See this church? I bet there is less than a thousand of those around here." Sam says pointing to the church in the drawing.

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean says sarcastically.

She and Sam laugh.

"You know, um... what you said about mom ...you never told me that before." Sam says trying to get him to open up.

"It's no big deal... Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Dean says.

"No chick flick moments allowed." she mutters.

* * *

At the yellow house, they find an old woman and find out that the woman's son Peter has been gone for 35 years.

He just disappeared and the police never knew what happened.

She tells them that losing Peter was worse than dying.

She notices a photo on the mirror and Dean takes it out of her hand.

Its a photo of Peter and his bike with a friend...Billy Carlton.

* * *

"So Bill Carlton did something to Peter?" she asks.

"It's possible. His spirit wants revenge." Sam says.

"We need to talk to Mr. Carlton." Dean tells them.

They head to the Carlton house.

* * *

They get there just in time to see Mr. Carlton driving his boat on the lake.

"Mr. Carlton!" she screams.

The three of them run to the dock, yelling for him to come back to the shore.

The boat suddenly seems to hit something and is tossed into the air.

Bill Carlton disappears into the water.

* * *

"Sam. Dean. Bella." Andrea says standing when they walk into the station behind the Sheriff.

"On first name bases now." the Sheriff says. "What are you doing here?"

"Brought you supper." she tells him holding a paper bag.

"Why don't you and Lucas head home." he tells her.

Lucas starts freaking out, trying to get Dean's attention.

"Hey buddy." Dean says.

"Let's go home." Andrea says taking him out of the station.

The Sheriff leads the three of them into his office.

They tell the sheriff what they saw at the lake.

The sheriff doesn't believe them and tells them he knows they aren't from the Wildlife Service.

"We have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good." Sam says.

"That's the one I'd pick." the Sheriff says as they leave his office.

* * *

They throw their stuff into the car and get in.

Dean starts driving.

"We're actually leaving." she says shocked.

Dean stop at the light.

He makes a U-turn and turns the car around.

"Dean, the interstate is the other way." Sam says.

"I know."

"Holy crow I thought we were going to leave this unfinsihed." she mutters, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Something doesn't fell right." Dean tells Sam.

"If the spirit wanted Bill Carlton and got him, shouldn't it be over?" Sam questions.

"If it was over why was Lucas freaking out?" she says.

"Yeah, he was still scared. I can't leave until I know that the kid is okay." Dean says.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sam asks confused.

"Shut up." Dean mutters.

* * *

They are outside Andrea's house when Lucas flings open the door in a panic and leads them upstairs at a run.

She notices the water running down the stairs.

Dean kicks open the door.

She holds Lucas back while Sam and Dean try to pull Andrea out of the tub.

After what seems like forever they are able to get her out of the tub.

* * *

"I'm going crazy." Andrea states.

"What happened?" she asks. She knows that the boys are searching the house to figure out why Andrea was targeted.

"I kept...kept hearing this voice whisper 'come play with me'."

Dean places a photo album on the table. Pointing to a photo of a scout troop.

"Do you know who these kids are?" Sam asks.

"That's my dad..I'm not sure of the other."

"Bill Carlton and Peter." Dean says pointing them out.

"Oh god." she whispers. "Lucas, where you going?" she says bring to everyone's attention Lucas leaving the house.

Lucas leads them out to the yard and looks down at the ground.

"Bells, take them inside and lock the door." she pulls Andrea and Lucas back to the house.

Dean and Sam start digging.

They hit something metal not far below the surface. It's Peter's bike. They turn around to find the sheriff pointing a gun at them wanting to know how they knew the bike was there.

"Nothing stays buried. You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. And now you've got one seriously pissed off spirit."

"What?" the sheriff says.

"Dad?" Andrea says coming up to them. Bells not that far behind, trying to pull her back to the house.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them and it's gonna drag their body god knows where. So you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then after, it's gonna take you, and it's not going to stop until it does." Sam states.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" he says keeping his gun on them.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." she states.

"Listen to yourselves. You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. We need to find Peter's remains so we can salt and burn them." Dean says moving forward.

Andrea begs her dad to tell her he didn't kill anyone.

He confesses that he and Billy were out on the lake when they were children and they were bullying Peter. They got rough with him holding his head underwater. They held him under too long and he drowned. They let Peter's body go and it sank. There's no corpse to salt and burn.

"We need to get the three of you as far from here as possible" Dean states as they turn to the house.

They notice that Lucas is out on the dock reaching for the water. A small, cold, blue-gray hand reaches up and pulls Lucas in.

They run to the dock.

She grabs Andrea to keep her on the dock while Sam and Dean jump in.

The sheriff can't believe it when he sees a gray-colored Peter staring at him, eyes and forehead just above the surface before he slowly sinks under.

They surface, neither one has Lucas.

"Lucas!" Andrea screams as she falls to her knees on the dock.

She is busy trying to keep Andrea from going into the lake that she has forgotten about the sheriff until she notices him jump into the water.

"Dean!" she screams when he surfaces.

"Sheriff get out of the water." he says torn between going under to look for Lucas and getting Jake out of the water.

Sam is having the same problem until the hear Jake begging Peter to take him instead.

"Dad!" Andrea screams as Peter rises up from below and drags him down.

They all look at each other and the boys once again dive down.

Sam surfaces without Lucas.

Andrea is frantic.

Then Dean breaks the surface; Lucas is in his arms.

* * *

She wakes up to find a voicemail on her phone. Slipping into the bathroom she listens to it.

"Bells, I hope you and the boys are okay. Not sure where the three of you are but I hope you are doing what needs to be done. It's family business, kiddo. Just remember that no matter how hard we want to there are going to be times when we can't save everyone. Don't let the boys try to protect you all the time. You are a Swan..A fighter just like your dad, kiddo. Miss all of you."

* * *

Dean seems down as they pack up the car.

"We can't save everyone, Dean." Sam states.

Andrea and Lucas come to say goodbye; Lucas made them sandwiches for the trip.

Lucas goes with Dean to put the food into the car.

"How are you doing?" Sam asks.

"This is going to take some time but you saved my son." Andrea states. "No matter what my dad did, he loved us."

"Okay, if you are going to be talking there is one important phrase you need to remember. Say it back to me." Dean says as he sits on the passenger seat.

"Zepp rules." Lucas states and they high-5.

"Corrupting minors now." Bells says with a smile as she, Sam and Andrea join them.

Andrea kisses Dean and thanks him. Sam smirks.

"Get in." Dean tells the two of them.

They get into the Impala and drive off, music blaring.

"You at least get her number." she snarks when the are about a mile away from town.

Dean just shakes his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Bells is passed out on her and Sam's bed. Dean is laying there not fully asleep but not fully awake either. He hears the door to the room open and slides his hand under his pillow.

"Mornin' sunshine." Sam calls out standing over them with a tray of coffee.

"What time is it now?" Dean grumbles, sitting up while she pulls a pillow over her head.

"Oh, about 5:45." Sam answers taking a sip of coffee.

"In the morning?!" they hear her mumble through the pillow.

"Yup." Sam says sitting on her bed and placing the other two coffees on the end table between the beds.

"Where does the day go?" Dean snarks taking one of the cups of coffee.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asks taking the pillow off her head and turning over to look at Sam.

"Yeah, I got a couple hours." he starts.

"Liar. I got up around three and you were watching infomercials." Dean says.

"Sammy...when was the last time you slept through the night?" she asks.

"Not sure. A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." Sam states trying to wave away her concern.

"Yes it is!" Dean exclaims.

"Look, I appreciate both of you being concerned..."

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to my..and her ass alive!" he tells him, earning him a glare from her.

"What Dean is trying to say in his messed up way... You need to be focused and clear headed, so you need a good nights sleep. Are you still having those nightmares about Jess?" she asks. More than once she had been woken up by him thrashing around or screaming for Jess.

"Not just Jess. I had forgotten what this job is like." Sam tells her.

"So it's normal to be a little freaked out sometimes." she says looking at the two of them.

Dean just shakes his head 'no'.

"What this never keeps you up at night?" Sam asks him. He once again shakes his head 'no'. "Never. You're never afraid."

"No, not really." he answers. Sam reaches under the pillow that he was using and pulls out a knife. "That's not fear. That is precaution." he says taking the knife.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to argue." Sam says falling back to put his head in her lap.

She sits up and starts running her fingers through his hair, like she did when they were younger. His eyes start to close and she hopes that maybe he can get a nap in before they have to check out.

Her hope is short lived as Dean's phone starts ringing.

"Hello." he says answering putting it on speak just in case.

"Dean, its Jerry. Jerry Panowski, you and your dad helped me last year."

"Oh, Jerry. Yeah, a poltergeist. It's not back is it." Sam lifts his head but other wise doesn't move.

"No, but I have something that I need your help with. Could we talk in person?"

"Yeah, what's the address?" he asks taking him off speaker and writing down where they need to go.

Sam sits up and she gets out of the bed, grabs a couple things out of her backpack and heads into the bathroom to get ready to leave.

"How do you think she's doing?" Sam asks him the instant the door is shut and he is off the phone.

"With?" he asks throwing on a pair of jeans.

"Everything... Charlie. Dealing with this life." he says taking a sip of his coffee.

"Charlie...I don't think she'll ever really get over that. Hunting...I don't know. She's not like us Sam. She wasn't raised knowing everything that goes bump in the night is real. She's had normal life up to this last year and when we find dad hopefully he can convince her to go back to it." he says grabbing his cup of coffee to take a sip.

"Dean, her first boyfriend was a vampire. How is that normal?" Sam snarks.

His answer is cut off by her coming out of the bathroom.

"We ready to go?" she asks throwing her dirty clothes into her backpack.

"Yeah." they both mutter.

* * *

It takes them a couple hours to drive to where Jerry is.

"Dean. Thanks for coming on such short notice." Jerry says as they get out of the car. Dean had called him when they had gotten close so that he could meet them.

"No problem. This is my brother Sam and our friend Bella." Dean says introducing them.

"You know, if it wasn't for Dean and your dad, I wouldn't be here right now." he tells Sam as they walk into his work.

"Yeah, it was a poltergeist, right?" Sam asks as they follow Jerry to his office.

"Yeah. Thing nearly tore our house apart...gone now and I hope it says gone. You were away at school at the time. Stanford, right?" Jerry says.

"Yeah, I'm taking some time off right now though. How did you know that I was away at school?" he asks.

"Well your dad was proud of you. Couldn't stop talking about you."

"Really." Sam says surprised looking at her and Dean.

She just smirks at him.

"Speaking of your dad, I tried to get a hold of him. Where is he?" Jerry says stopping to turn to look at them.

"He's wrapped up in a job." Dean lies.

"Well, we lucked out two for one. Instead of John, we get Sam and Bells." he says as they start walking again.

"Huh?" she says confused since Dean introduced her as Bella.

"Oh, sorry. Sam wasn't the only one that John bragged about. Thought you were his daughter for most of the conversation until he told me that your dad was his old partner. I have something that is right up your alley." he tells them changing the subject.

They head over to his office where he plays them the cockpit voice recording from flight 2485 that crashed. All of them hear something that doesn't sound human.

"The flight took off from here, made it two hundred miles south before it crashed. Over a hundred people on board and only seven survived. Now they are saying mechanical failure..."

"You don't believe that do you?" she asks.

"No. The pilot, one of the survivors, is a friend of mine and this is tearing him up. He thinks its his fault."

"Okay, we are going to need the passenger manifest, list of survivors..." Sam tells him.

"Yeah, any way to check the wreckage?" Dean asks.

Jerry tells them that the wreckage is locked up and he doesn't have the necessary clearance to get them in.

* * *

She and Sam wait outside a store for Dean to finish whatever it is that he is doing. She is sitting in the back seat her computer listening to the recording of the crash.

"You've been in there forever." Sam says when he finally comes out.

"You can't rush perfection." Dean says handing him the IDs that he has created.

"Homeland Security. That's pretty illegal, even for us." Sam says as they get in the car.

"Lalala... I hear nothing so I can hopefully claim accessory after the fact when his ass is caught." she smirks at him.

"Haha, very funny. It's something new. You know, people haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean tells them.

"I found something on that tape." she says taking the headphones off and playing what she found for the boys.

A voice saying 'No survivors'.

"Okay I'm confused. Seven people got off that plane." Dean says.

"We should go talk to them." Sam says.

"Who do we start with?" Dean asks taking the list out.

"This one." Sam says pointing to a name.

"Why that one?" she asks.

"He's local and after talking to his mom, if anyone say something its him."

She and Dean just look at him confused until he tells them that Max checked himself into a psychiatric hospital.

* * *

They go to talk to Max. She waits in the car since they are using their Homeland Security badges. She boots up her laptop, searching for any other crashes that happened, to see if there is a pattern or something.

Seeing a number that she knows she hits ignore.

She answers her phone when it starts ringing for the third time.

"Hello." she says reluctantly.

"Bella, its Leah."

"Leah... why are you calling me?" she had to swallow the bile in her throat.

"I get that you probably don't want to talk to any of us but unlike some of my pack brothers, I thought you had the right to know that a few of the Cullens showed up here looking for you."

She sits up, nearly dropping the laptop and starts looking around. "Which ones?"

"The big dude and the pixie."

"Emmett and Alice. Why?"

"Not sure. Sam told them that you left after Charlie's funeral and no one has any way of getting a hold of you. They did ask if you still had your old cell. Paul told them that you lost it, not sure if they believed us but you might want to lose it just to be safe."

"Leah...I..thank you."

"Yeah...I doubt that I'll hear from you after this. Stay safe, Bella." Leah says before she hangs up.

She sits there a moment before dialing one number before she starts to destroy the phone any way that she can.

It goes straight to voicemail, she doesn't even pay attention to the message. "John, I am getting rid of this phone. Seems my ex's siblings might be looking for me and I would rather not deal with them. I will try to get the new number to you if I get another phone. I don't know what you are doing but stay safe, please. I don't think I could handle losing you on top of losing dad."

She hangs up and removes the battery. She knows that she is going to have to tell the boys and is not looking forward to that conversation.

* * *

When Dean and Sam come out. They tell her that Max thought he saw a man opening the emergency exit with weird black eyes, which cant possibly be true. A passenger that had been on the plane with him.

"So what does that mean?" she asks handing Sam the list of passengers so that he can find the guy on it.

"We go talk to anyone that knew him." Sam say turning to look at her. "What's up with your phone?"

Dean looks to see her phone in pieces on the back seat.

"Got a warning." she says not looking at either of them.

"Bells..." Dean says turning in his sit to look at her.

"Leah, a member of the pack, called me to let me know that two of the Cullens showed up looking for me. Seems they asked if i still had my phone on me. Paul told them that I had lost it. Leah thought getting rid of my phone would be a good idea and I agreed." she says.

"Start throwing the pieces out as I drive." is all he says as he turns on the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

They talk to the man's wife who insists that there was nothing unusual about her husband. Afraid of flying but nothing strange in the thirteen years that they had been married.

* * *

"Well that was a wild goose chase." she snarks as they get into the car.

"Yeah, a middle-aged dentist with an ulcer isn't exactly evil personified." Dean remarks.

"Could he have been possessed or something?" she asks.

"It's possible. We need to check out that plane." Sam says.

"You can't go looking like that." she says taking in their clothes.

"She's right. We need to look the part." Sam says with a smirk.

* * *

"Man. I look like on of the Blues Brothers!" Dean says as he and Sam come out of the store wearing suits.

"No, you don't. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance." Sam says with a laugh.

Grabbing the camera she had run into the pharmacy for, she took a photo of them.

"I hate this thing." Dean says looking at himself.

"Stop whining. Could be worse." she says as they get into he car.

"Oh, really. How?"

"You could have to wear heels." she jokes.

Sam just bursts out laughing.

* * *

Thanks to their Homeland Security ID, they manage to get in.

"What is that?" Sam asks when he sees Dean pulls something out of his pocket.

"An EMF Meter." he says proudly.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF Meter is, but why does that one look like a busted up walkman?"

"Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam says sarcastically.

They look around until Dean's EMF reaacts to the handle of the emergency door. He notices somethings so takes a sample to check out.

"Dean, we need to go." Sam comes over to him showing the text he just got from Bells.

Real Homeland just showed up! RUN! ~ Dean

"When did she take my phone?" he asks feeling his pockets.

"Later!" Sam says as the run out through the back door.

They run only to have to jump a fence.

"These monkey suits do come in handy..." Dean jokes since they had to use the jackets to get over the fence safely.

* * *

They find out what they found on the handle is sulfur. Something which could only have come from a demon.

* * *

"Demons." Dean says falling back on the bed that she is sitting on. Going through her dad's and John's journals trying to find anything about demons.

Sam looks up from her laptop.

"This is...I don't even...Man, I wish dad was here." Dean mumbles.

"Me, too." she and Sam both whisper.

Dean's phone starts ringing and she hands it to him.

He takes the phone and heads into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he comes back out.

"We need to go."

"What's going on?" she asks putting on her sneakers.

"Jerry's friend, the pilot, just crashed his plane."

"Where?" Sam asks.

"Nazareth."

* * *

They go to the second crash site and once again find sulfur.

* * *

"Dean, this might be bigger than we thought." Sam says looking up from the laptop. "I checked and both flights went down exactly forty minutes after take off. Bells pulled all flights that went down over the years and I was checking there have been six other flights that went down. No survivors until now."

"No survivors." Dean mumbles. "The voice...no survivors."

"This thing whatever it is...its going after the survivors!" she and Sam say at the same time. They quickly grab there stuff and head out to the car.

She and Sam start calling the survivors while Dean drives.

* * *

"Okay..we have a problem." she says leaning forward. "All but this one, Amanda, have zero plans to fly anytime soon."

"What's the problem?" Sam asks.

"She's a fucking stewardess. Tonight is her first flight since the crash according to her sister." she tells them.

"Both of you keep calling her. Where is the flight?" he asks.

"Five hours away. Dean even with you driving there is no way." she starts.

"We'll make it." he says speeding up.

* * *

They get to the airport with barely thirty minutes to spare before take off.

"There." Dean says noticing a phone that connects through out the airport.

"Amanda Walker." he says slightly out of breath.

The all hold their breath.

"Miss Walker..This is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a..." she quickly writes down the sister's name. "Karen Walker here."

"It's nothing serious, just a minor car accident but she was injured. So..." his eyes go wide and he hangs his head. "You what?"

"Crap." she whispers.

He hangs up the phone defeated that the his idea didn't work.

"Alright it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam says looking at the two of them.

"Wha… what? Hang on a second..." Dean starts.

"Its the only option." she says.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board. If we're right, that plane is gonna crash." Sam tells him.

"I know." he says running a hand over his face.

"I'll go get the tickets." she says going through her bag to grab her wallet.

"We need to get on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. We'll go get whatever we can from the trunk, whatever will get past security, and meet back here in five minutes." Sam says finally looking at Dean.

Who looks a little shaken.

"You okay?" she asks also noticing that he doesn't look alright.

"No, not really." he states.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Well, I kinda have this problem with, um..." he mumbles making a plane movement with one of his hands.

"You have a problem with flying? You?" she asks shocked.

"It's never really been an issue until now." he says trying to defend himself.

"You're joking, right?!" Sam exclaims.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere?" he nearly yells.

"Okay..so Sam and I go." she says.

"Say what?!" he yells. Noticing the attention they are getting he pulls the two of them to the side and lowers his voice. "Are you nuts? That place is going to crash."

"We don't have a lot of options. We all go or just Sam and I go."

"Like I'm going to let you two do this by yourselves. Let's go before I change my mind." he says grabbing Sam to go get what the can out of the car and she all but runs to the counter to get the tickets.

* * *

They luckily got seats next to each other.

"Try to relax" Sam says when he notices that Dean is nervous.

"Shut up." he says through clenched teeth.

She laughs softly thing any other time this would be hilarious.

* * *

"Are you humming Metallica?" Sam asks they have been in the air and the seat belt sign goes off.

"Calms me down." he mumbles.

"Okay so how are we doing this?" she asks.

"We need to figure out who is possessed." Sam states looking around.

"Someone that has a chink in the armor. A weakness, like emotional distressed or drinking habit." Dean says slowly unclenching his jaw.

"Well...Amanda would be the best bet." she says looking at the two stewardesses.

One walks by them.

"Are you Amanda?" Dean asks her.

She shakes her head no and keeps going past them. He turns to the other.

"Could she already be possessed?" she asks.

"There's ways to test that." he says showing her and Sam the thing of holy water in his jacket.

Sam grabs it and hands it to her. "Something more subtle would be better."

"Wouldn't she flinch at the name of God?" she asks.

"Got it." Dean says taking a deep breath and stands up.

Sam grabs his arm before he can move. "Say it in Latin."

"I know." he says starting to head towards Amanda.

"Dean!" she calls.

"What?" he asks aggravated.

"It's  _Christo._  In Latin." she says.

"I know. I'm not an idiot." he mutters as he walks away.

"Think he'll mess up?" she whispers jokingly.

"Not sure." Sam whispers back.

* * *

"Alright, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." Dean says as he joins them a few minutes later.

"You said  _Christo_?" she asks shocked.

"Yup."

"And?" Sam asks.

"There is no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." he remarks just as the hit some turbulence.

"Come on, that can't be normal!" he exclaims gripping the arm rest like his life depends on it.

"It's just a little turbulence." Sam says.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, so stop treating me like I'm freakin'  _four_!" he nearly yells.

"You need to calm down." she says reaching over Sam to place her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, I can't." he mumbles

"Dean." she says looking at him.

"Stow the touchy-feely-self-help-yoga crap. It's not helping!" he exclaims looking at the two of them.

"You need to relax before that demon decides you are the perfect fucking host." she hisses at him.

He glares at her but slowly starts taking deep breaths.

"You good?" Sam asks.

He just nods.

"Okay. Now I found a way to send that thing back to hell only..." Sam starts.

"Only what?" she asks.

"Its broken into two parts...after the first part it will become more powerful."

"More powerful? How?" he asks.

"Well, it doesn't need to possess anyone anymore."

"And why is that a good thing?"

"Because the second part sends it back to hell for good." Sam states.

"So how do we figure out who it is?" she asks.

Dean smirks and reaches above them to grab his bag and takes out his EMF reader. "This is how." he states putting on the headphones and starts walking around the plane.

* * *

"Shit, don't do that!" Dean nearly yells when she places a hand on him to get his attention.

"Find anything."

"No. I don't think this thing is on this plane." he states. He opens his mouth to tell her something else when the EMF starts going crazy.

"What is it?" she asks.

He stares at the man coming out of the bathroom.

" _Christo_!" he exclaims.

They both watch as the man turns to them, his eyes black before he walks into the cockpit.

"Well crap." she whispers. She pulls him to go tell Sam.

* * *

"How are we going to do this?" she says as they head to where Amanda is, hoping they can get her to help them.

"Twelve minutes." Dean states.

"Hi, back again." Amanda says with a smile when they all join her in the kitchen area.

"This is gonna sound nuts but..we so do not have time for the whole speech." she states.

"We know that you were on flight 2485. We've spoken to some of the other survivors and we know that something was wrong on that flight." Sam tells her.

"We need your help to stop it from repeating on this flight." Dean says.

"I'm sorry.." Amanda states trying to go past them.

"Please Amanda...Listen to us, Chuck the pilot from 2485..he's dead." she tells her.

"What?"

"In a plane crash. Two crashes in two months, don't you think that is strange." Dean states.

"Maybe you felt something, maybe you didn't but there is something wrong with this felt." Sam says to her.

"Please we need your help." she pleads.

"What do you need me to do?" Amanda asks looking at the three of them.

"The co pilot you need to get him back here." Dean tells her.

"How? Why?"

"Don't have time to explain. Do whatever you have to do to get him back her." Dean states.

"Okay." Amanda says and moves around them to the cockpit.

She leads the co pilot back to them.

The instant he walks through the curtain, Dean knocks him out.

He and Sam pin him to the ground. Sam uses the holy water, making the man start to have burns on his body.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asks confused.

"Amanda just go out there and keep everyone from coming back here." she says pushing at the woman.

"I..I.."

"Please..." she says and pushes Amanda out and closes the curtain.

Just in time for Sam to start to ritual.

Sam stalls when the demon mentions Jess, she kicks the man in the balls, causing Dean to winch.

"Sam, finish it." she says as Dean moves to hold the struggling man down.

The demon leaves the human body, but becomes more powerful and causes the pilot to loose control of the plane.

Ignoring the panic and chaos that surround her, she searches for John's journal that the demon kicked away from Sam. She hands it to Sam allowing him to complete the exorcism, destroying the demon and allowing the pilot to regain control of the plane.

The stand in the airport lobby watching as rescue personal talk with Amanda.

"Let's go." she says pulling at them boys.

Sam falters for a moment.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"It knew about Jess." Sam tells them.

"Demons lie, it didn't know a thing." she states walking away from them.

"She's right. It probably read your mind and said something it knew would make you pause." he tells him.

They head back to say goodbye to Jerry.

"Jerry, how did you know to call my cell? I haven't had it that long." Dean asks.

"Your dad gave it to me." Jerry tells them.

"You talked to John." she says straightening.

"When did you talk to him?" Sam asks.

"I didn't talk to John. I called his phone and his message said to call you." he says before going back to work, leaving the three of them staring after him.

Dean pulls out his phone and dials John's number.

"That doesn't make any sense. I called dad. The number wasn't in service." Sam says as Dean puts the phone on speaker.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. Call my son Dean, he can help..." Dean hangs up as John rattles off his number.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean drives while Bells and Sam sleep. He pulls over and turns to wake up Bells when she starts to whimper.

"Bells, wake up...Come on Hells Bells." he says softly so not the wake up Sam, who finally seems to be sleeping with no problems.

"Dean..." she says sleepily, blinking to get him into focus.

"Hey...bad dream?" he whispers as she sits up.

"You could say that. Where are we?" she asks looking around. "Why are we stopped?"

"Don't worry about it. We are nearly in Toledo, Ohio."

"Why?"

He hands the obit back to her. "What is going through that head of yours?"

"It was when that minion killed dad...only it wasn't just dad..he got a hold of you and Victoria got a hold of Sam.. They bite you and the pack tore you apart." she whispers.

He gets out the car and gets into the backseat with her and pulls her into his lap. Comforting her while she cries.

"We got that bitch and one of these days we will get a hold of that little bastard and you can light his ass on fire." he tells her as he rubs her back.

"You mean Fuckward or the thing that took Charlie?" she says horsey as she starts to calm down.

"Both." he says with a grin. "You okay?"

At her nod, he slides out and gets back behind the wheel.

"Dean..I know you aren't good with mushy stuff..so thanks." she says.

He just smirks at her while he starts the car back up and gets back on the road.

She finally looks at the obit that he handed to her and after glancing at it, turns on her laptop to see if there have been any other deaths like this one in the area.

They drive the rest of the way in silence.

He pulls into the morgue parking lot as Sam starts mumbling and thrashing around.

"Sam." Dean nearly yells waking him up.

"Another nightmare?" Sam mumbles. She shuts down the laptop and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." he mumbles.

"At least I got some sleep." Sam jokes.

"Sam..." she starts.

"So where are we?" Sam asks ignoring her and sitting up, moving away from her.

"Toledo. Here." she says throwing the newspaper at him as she gets out of the car.

"Ummmm...what I do?" Sam asks.

"I'm staying out of this. Come on." he says getting out of the car to follow her.

* * *

Walking into the morgue, she watches as Dean takes note of the empty desk with a name plate.

"Hey..." he says to the worker.

The man barely glances at them.

"We're the med students. We got permission to see the Shoemaker body for our paper." he says.

She and Sam both try not to roll their eyes.

"Well, I wasn't told. You'll have to wait for the doc to get back." the guys says still barely glancing at them.

"Come on man..." he starts.

"It would really help us if we could see the body now." she says moving in front of Dean and leaning over the desk. The worker glances up and thanks to her low neck shirt the guy can nearly see her bra. "This paper is most of our grade and we drove here most of the day on the promise that we could take a peek. Think you can help us out."

Dean and Sam stare at her in shock.

"Follow me." the guy says with a smirk getting up and moves to lead them over to the body.

"Seriously?" Dean and Sam whisper to her as they go to follow him.

"It worked, didn't it?" she says with a smile.

"Who the hell did you learn that from?" Dean mumbles.

"Dean, I do know how to flirt on my own. Besides we were either going to have to bribe him or something. This way we got to keep some of that money you got playing pool." she says as the follow Sam and the worker.

"The newspaper said that his daughter found him, his eyes were bleeding." Sam says ignoring the conversation behind him as the worker reaches the body.

"Dude, his eyes were practically liquified!" the worker tells them lifting the sheet so that they can see. "I have never seen anything like this."

"Never?" she asks.

"I mean, I've seen stroke victims with bloodshot eyes but eyeballs exploding, not so much."

"Do you think we could get a copy of the M.E. report, you know for our paper?" Sam asks.

The worker seems to be debating.

"It would really help us out." she says.

"I don't know..." the worker says.

Grimacing, dean reaches into his wallet and pulls out some twenties. "This help." he says holding out the money.

The guy smirks and takes the cash.

* * *

Sam looks through the report as the head back to the car.

"You know, this might not be something for us. It could be just some freak medical thing." he says as they all get into the car.

She reaches forward and takes the report out of his hand.

"Possible." she mumbles trying to make sense of the doctors notes.

Dean looks at both of them like they are crazy. "How many times in dad's long, varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing? And not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

Sam sighs, "Almost never."

Dean just nods as he starts up the car.

"So what now?" Sam asks.

"Well the daughter found him. maybe we should talk to her." she says.

"What's the address?" Dean asks.

Sam rattles off the home address and he heads there.

* * *

"I think we are under dressed." she mumbles as they walk into the house, only to have crashed the wake.

"What was the daughter's name?" Dean mumbles as the move through the house.

"Donna." Sam tells him.

She taps an elderly gentleman on the shoulder and he directs them outside.

Where Donna is with her younger sister and some friends.

She grabs both boys before the head over to her.

"How we gonna do this?" she whispers.

"Coworkers." Dean says and turns to head over.

"Won't work. He was a day trader." she says pulling him back.

"How?" Sam asks.

"Research." she mumbles.

"Reporters would piss her off." Sam mumbles.

"I got it." she says and walks over to the group of girls.

"Donna?" she asks.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to bother you, especially right now. I'm Isabella Remington and this is Agents Ford and Solo."

Dean and Sam try not to roll their eyes at the names she gave them.

"Agents?" one of the friends say.

"Yes, your fathers death..." Sam starts getting a idea where she is going.

"It wasn't an accident. it was my fault." the younger girl cries.

"No..No. It was an accident." Donna tries to tell her.

"What do you mean it was your fault?" she asks kneeling down in front of the girl.

"Daddy's gone because I said it." the girl cries.

"Said what?" Sam asks squatting down next to her.

"I said..'Bloody Mary'."

"It's not your fault. Your dad didn't say it did he?" Dean says.

The girl shakes her head 'no'.

"Do you think we could talk another time?" Donna says comforting her sister.

They nod and head back inside.

Seeing that no one is paying attention to them, they head upstairs, where the dad was found.

"The 'Bloody Mary' legend. Has dad ever found any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asks as the walk the hall.

"Not that I know of." Dean says opening the bathroom door.

"I haven't found anything in either journal that it's nothing but a game." she mumbles.

"So as far as we know, everywhere else, kids play 'Bloody Mary' and no body dies from it." Sam says.

"It's just a story. Here it actually happened."

"The legend goes who ever says.." she glances at the mirror and her eyes go wide. "Who ever says that has there eyes scratched out."

"But here.." Sam says also glancing at the mirror, understanding comes over his face as he figures out why she didn't say it.

"Shoemaker gets it instead of the kid." Dean says.

"This guy did die right in front of the mirror. That kid is right, the way the legend goes...she scratches your eyes out." Dean says.

"It might explain why his skull was full of blood and his eyes looked like that." Sam starts when they hear someone coming down the hall.

"Who are you really?" one of the friends ask.

"We told you..." Dean starts trying to put on the charm.

"You as agents I might believe but what are you doing here?" she asks staring at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain it to you." she states.

"We think something happened to your friends dad." Sam states.

"He had a stroke." the friend states.

"We don't think so." she says reaching into Sam's jacket she takes out a piece of paper and writes down Sam's cell number. "Take this." she says handing the girl the number.

"What?"

"Just in case you notice something that seems off." Sam says and the walk past the girl to leave.

* * *

"Now what?" Dean asks turning on the car.

"Could this be the legend coming to life?" she asks.

"No clue. Let's head to the library. See if there was a Mary that died in this town."

"How?" Dean asks as they head to the library.

"We need to look through the local papers and public records." she states.

"As far back as we can." Sam says.

"That sounds annoying."

"It won't be bad." Sam states.

* * *

Since the boys were upset about the computers being down she offered to stay at the library and find as much as she could while they went to set them up a room and grab something for supper.

Luckily, she is able to connect to the wi-fi with her laptop and prints off the public records as far back as she is able to go.

"Hey." Dean says coming up behind her.

"Shit. You scared me."

He just laughs, "Anything?" he asks looking a the pile of printouts on the table.

"Mostly been printing, haven't even started going through it yet. Where's Sam?" she says noticing that it is just him.

"Sleeping back at the motel. Grab everything, we'll look through it there." he says grabbing some printouts.

They drive back to the motel in silence.

Sam sleeps through them setting up everything at the table in the room.

She eats while Dean starts going through the stuff on the desk and she looks through the stuff she saved onto her laptop before the left.

They spend most of the night going through the papers.

Sam jerks awake as the sun starts to come through the window and leans back on his elbows glaring at the two of them.

"Why did you let me sleep?" Sam mutters.

"I wasn't here. Don't blame me." she says pointing at Dean.

"Cause I'm a awesome brother." he says putting the paper that he is looking at down. "What did you dream about?"

"Find anything?" he asks ignoring Dean.

"Nothing." she states.

"A new level of frustration. There have been zero Marys to die in this town, let alone in front of a mirror." Dean says rubbing his eyes.

"You two catch some sleep, maybe a different pair of eyes will help." Sam says getting off the bed and pulls her out of the seat and pushing her towards one of the beds.

"No more than two hours. Wake us up." Dean says handing him the stack of records and moves to the other bed to crash.

* * *

They wake up to the sound of Sam's phone ringing.

"Hello...Charlie, right we met yesterday..." his eyes get large as he looks at the two of them.

He tells Charlie that they will be there soon.

"What's going on?" she asks sitting up.

"That was Charlie, the girl you gave my number too. Seems the other girl that was there died last night. The same way as Shoemaker, in front of a mirror." Sam says putting on his shoes.

She and Dean quickly get ready and they head out.

* * *

"I'm insane, right?" Charlie asks them as the sit in the park.

"No. You're not insane." Dean tells her.

"That makes this seems so much worse."

"Are you sure that she said it?" she asks.

"Yeah, she though it was just a game and while on the phone with me said it three times, trying to make it into a joke." Charlie says brushing the tears out of her eyes. "Who or what are you really?"

"They are Hunters. I do research." she tells her sitting down.

"This isn't just some guy..."

"Charlie, we understand that this sounds crazy." Sam starts.

"But do you think you can help us get into your friends room?" Dean finishes.

Charlie nods and they head to her house.

* * *

She and Charlie knock on the door.

"How do you know them?" Charlie asks looking back at the boys, who are grabbing things out of the trunk.

"Grew up with them."

"So you've always known that things like this..."

"I wish, if I had known it might have stopped me from having to see my dad die in front of me."

"I'm sorry." Charlie says.

"My dad was a Hunter, retired. He was a cop though. He knew that things that go bump in the night were real and..." she stops talking when the door opens.

Charlie convinces Jill's mother to let her spend some time in Jill's room.

They run upstairs and while Charlie shuts the door she opens the window to let the boys in.

Sam places the bag on the bed. He and Dean takes things out.

Sam turns on the digital camera.

"Night vision?" Sam mumbles. She takes the camera out of his hands and turns on the night vision on.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean jokes when she at him through the camera.

"You wish." she mumbles handing the camera back to Sam.

The two of them investigate the room.

"Hey, do we have a black light in the car?" Sam asks from the bathroom.

Dean nods and heads back out the window. She goes over to him and takes the camera to see what he found while he takes the mirror off them wall. She sees trails of something on the wall.

Sam places the mirror on the bed just as Dean comes back through the window.

"Cut the backing." she says seeing the trails disappear behind the backing of the mirror.

Dean pulls out his switch blade and cuts it off while Sam sets up the black light.

Charlie turns off the light.

Sam moves the black light over the back of the mirror and they see a hand print and 'Gary Bryman' written on the back.

"Whose Gary Bryman?" she asks Charlie.

"I have no idea." Charlie tells them.

They quickly back up their stuff and fix the room so Jill's mom won't even know that they did anything. They boys go out the window while she and Charlie go out the front.

The four of them head over to the library to see if they can find out who 'Gary' is.

Dean and Sam stay with Charlie while she runs in.

She sits down with them and hands Dean the sheet that she printed.

"Gary Bryman, was an eight year old boy that died two years ago in a hit and run." Dean reads off. He gives the description of the car which causes Charlie to gasp.

"Charlie?" Sam asks.

"Jill had that car." she whispers.

"We need to go to Donna's." Sam mutters as they get up and go to the car.

* * *

At Donna's house the name of Donna's mother is on the back of the mirror.

She died of an overdose of sleeping pills over a year ago.

Donna kicks them out when they try to ask questions. Charlie decides to stay with Donna.

* * *

"Are you doing a nationwide search?" she asks as she dries her hair.

"Any Mary or form of the name Mary that died in front of a mirror." he states.

She sits on the bed.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Sam asks.

"I'm at my wits end. I mean until we know who or what we are dealing with..." he says.

"So Jill killed a kid in a hit and run. Donna's mom dies in an overdose..." she mutters thinking out loud.

"A secret." Sam says.

"Where someone died. That's how she is choosing them. It doesn't matter who says it, just as long as there is someone with a secret." Dean says. "Bingo." he turns the laptop to them to show an image of a girl dead in front of a mirror, same hand print and same hand writing.

"Who?" she asks.

"Mary Worthington. Unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." he reads.

She pulls her hair up into a messy bun, grabs a hoodie out of one of the bags and throws on her shoes while the boys grab their phones and jackets.

* * *

Sam calls the lead officer of the case, pretending to be a journalism student and the officer agrees to meet with them at his home, since he is no longer on the job.

The police officer explains that she was found dead in front of a mirror with her eyes cut out.

He once again shows him the photo that they saw. He believes she was trying to write out the name of her killer.

Her body was cremated but the mirror still exists, which was recently sold to a company in Toledo.

She sits in the back of the car, looking up every place that the mirror has been.

"She's done this a lot." she says handing the laptop over to Sam so he could see how many people Mary has killed including the man that was thought of to killed her.

"How do we stop her? There are no bones to salt and burn." Sam asks.

"Could destroying the mirror get rid of her? I mean there is an old wives tale that mirrors can capture a soul of someone that recently died." she asks.

"That's why mirrors would be covered up so the soul would be able to move on." Sam says.

"Could get rid of her for good or could make it so that she isn't bound to the thing and can be fucking anywhere?"

She opens her mouth to give him shit when Sam's phone starts ringing.

"Charlie...okay, calm down. Got to our motel room. We'll be there soon." Sam says before hanging up. "Drive faster."

"What's going on?" she asks as Dean speeds up.

"Mary found a new victim."

* * *

In their motel room Sam and Dean cover all the reflective surfaces while Charlie hides her face and she rubs her back.

"It's okay." she whispers when the boys nod to her.

Charlie slowly brings her head up.

"Charlie, I know it's hard but has anyone you know died?"

Charlie nods.

"What happened?" Sam asks sitting down.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him but we were always fighting, breaking up and getting back together. One night, I had enough and told him we were done, to lose my number. He threatened to kill himself if I left." she pauses as a sob escapes. "I turned to him and told him to do it and walked out. I didn't think he would actually..." she breaks down crying.

"Okay. Stay here. Don't move from the bed. We'll be back as soon as we can." Sam says and motions them outside.

"You know, that's not her fault." she says quietly.

"Spirits don't see shades of grey. Just black or white. She has a secret where someone died." Sam states.

"That seems to be all that matters." Dean says.

"So what do we do?" she asks as they get into the car.

"We pin Mary down. Summon her to her mirror and smash it." Sam says.

Dean starts up the car and heads to the shop that the mirror is at.

"Is that going to work?" she asks.

"I don't know." Sam mutters.

They drive in silence for a while.

"Who's the bait?" she asks.

"Me." Sam says.

"Alright, you know what? That's it!" Dean says as he pulls the car over on the side of the road. "Why you, huh? Why not me or Bells?"

"This is about Jessica, isn't it?" she asks sitting forward.

"You think that's your dirty little secret? That you killed her somehow?" Dean asks in shock.

Sam doesn't look at either of them.

"Sam, this has got to stop, the nightmares... calling out for her. If you want to blame something, then blame the thing that killed her not yourself." she says placing a hand on him trying to get him to look at one of them.

"Alright, why don't you take a swing at me? I'm the one who dragged you away from her in the first place." Dean says and Sam finally looks at him.

"I don't blame you. I could have..I don't know warned her or something." Sam says.

"You didn't know it was gonna happen." she says.

"Besides, all of this isn't a secret. We know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

"That is where you are wrong."

"Huh?" they ask.

"You don't know everything."

"Sam..."

"Drive." is all he says.

* * *

At the warehouse, they are ready for some quality smashing, except there are a few more mirrors than they expected.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Dean mutters.

She reaches into her pocket and takes out the photo of Mary in front of the mirror.

"We need to find this one." she says showing the boys.

They walk around the store, each taking a differnt route.

"Found it!" Sam calls out.

She and Dean join him in front of it.

"You sure?" she asks.

Sam steps forward, gripping the crowbar. "Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary."

Nothing happens.

"Shit." Dean mutters when he sees headlights. "Stay with him."

She and Sam stand in front of the mirror, both waiting and barely breathing.

He shatters the two side mirrors.

"Did you see her?" he exclaims.

She shakes her head no.

He turns to look at Mary's mirror.

"Sam!" she yells as he falls to the ground. She grabs the crowbar but he tightens his grip on it making it harder for her to get it from him.

She leans forward to get it and suddenly she can hear it.

"You never told her the truth. Who you really were. But it's more than that, isn't it?" Sam's distorted voice says.

She staggers falling to her knees next to Sam.

"Those nightmares you've been having? Of Jessica dying? Screaming, burning? You had them for days before she died. Didn't you? You were so desperate to be normal. To believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die? You dreamt it would happen!"

She struggles under the weight of the words and keeps trying to get the crowbar out of Sam hands.

Dean picks up his tire iron and smashes the mirror when he sees Sam laying in front of the mirror, bleeding and Bells struggling.

"Sammy! Sammy?" they both yell.

"Sam." he mutters.

Dean laughs and helps both of them to their feet.

They start to stagger out when they hear heavy breathing behind them. They turn to find Mary coming out of her mirror.

They fall to their knees, all of them bleeding.

Dean holds up a mirror and Mary scatters like glass.

"Hey, guys?" Dean says looking around the room.

They both just look at him, neither one able to talk yet.

"This has gotta be like, what, six hundred years bad luck?" he jokes.

They start laughing and help each other to their feet.

* * *

They return to the motel.

"Is it over?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah. Dean's going to take you home." she says.

Charlie leaves with Dean.

She sits down on the bed and waits for him to come out of the bathroom after cleaning up some.

"I know." she says.

"What do you mean Bells." Sam says putting his stuff away.

"About your nightmares before Jess died. I heard..that bitch in my head but she sounded like you." she says as he stops what he is doing.

"Bells...I.."

"You know that those dreams didn't mean anything right. You knew how you lost your mom, you had been dealing with monsters all your life and suddenly things were going right. It was a fear, a nightmare..that you would lose Jess like you lost your mom." she tells him barely believing it herself.

"And I did..."

"Sam.." she lets out a sigh.

"Don't tell Dean and forget that you know about it." he says turning his back to her.

"Sam.."

"I mean it Bells. Don't bring it up again."

She grabs some cleans clothes and slams the bathroom door shut.

"Real mature, Bells." Sam calls out.

She ignores him.

* * *

"So, now that this is all over. You going to tell me what the secret was." Dean asks when he walks through the door of the motel.

Bells ignores him, grabbing her bags off the bed and brushes past him out to the car.

"Look, you're my brother. And I'd die for you. But there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam says getting his stuff and leaving the room.

Dean cleans up quickly and joins the two of them in the car.

"What happened while I was gone?" he asks noticing that Bells has headphones on and is reading her dad's journal.

"Nothing. Let's go." Sam says.

Dean starts the car and the drive away.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean pulls into a gas station. He's been telling the two of them his plans but when he turns to look at them he realizes that neither of them are paying any attention.

"Sam wears women's underwear." he snarks trying to get some reaction.

"I've been listening. Just going through my email." Sam tells him with Bells laptop in his lap.

He turns to Bells to find her asleep in the back seat with a pair of headphones on. He's noticed that the headphones have become a regualr thing lately.

He leans back and shakes her knee.

"I'm awake." she mumbles not bothering to open her eyes.

"Sure you are. Pit stop time." he says getting out of the car. She sits up and grabs her bag to go inside to grab some food and use the bathroom.

"Want anything?" she asks.

"Pie." he says with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes and when Sam shakes his head 'no' she heads inside.

"So you ever going to explain that to me?" Dean asks as he bumps gas.

"Explain what?" Sam asks as he contines to look through his emails.

"What the hell is going on with you and Bells? The two of you have barely spoken in weeks."

"It's nothing." Sam tells him.

"So who the hell are you getting emails from?" noticing that Sam isn't going to tell him a thing.

"My friends. From Stanford."

"Seriously. What the hell do you tell them on why you have been gone?"

"That I needed a break after Jess and that I'm on a road trip with my brother and family friend." Sam says.

"So you lie to them?" she says joining them, handing Sam a bottle of water.

"No, I just don't tell them..everything." Sam says taking the water from her.

"Yeah, that's lying." Dean mumbles looking disappointed until Bells hands him a small pie. "Oh, cherry." he smiles and gives her a quick peck on the cheek and throws his arm over her shoulder.

She rolls her eyes, brushes him off and gets back in the car.

"Holy shit." Sam says.

"What?" she asks as she gets situated in the back seat.

"I got this email from this girl Rebecca, one of those friends of mine..."

"She hot?" he asks getting back behind the wheel.

She smacks him upside the head without even turning.

"Ow!" he exclaims.

"I went to school with her and her brother Zach." Sam starts trying to stop World War 50 from starting between the two of them. "Apparently, Zach's been charged with murder. For killing his girlfriend but Rebecca says he didn't do it. Unfortunately it sounds like the cops got a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people were you hanging out with?" he asks taking the phone out of his hand to read the email.

"We need to go to St. Loius." Sam says looking at him.

"Sammy boy I'm sorry for your friend but..." he starts.

"Dean. Don't even bother trying to argue. You and I both know that he wont let up." she mutters before putting her headphones back on and lies back down in the back seat as he turns on the car and while glaring at the two of them and heads to St. Loius.

* * *

Sam gives him directions to Rebecca's house.

He pulls into the driveway and they all head to the house.

"Sam." Rebecca says when she answers the door.

"Hey Becky." Sam says before he steps forward to give her a hug.

"Who are your friends?" Becky asks.

"This is my brother, Dean and this is Bella." Sam says pointing at each of them.

"Bella. Your Bella." Becky looks at her in surprise.

"What have you been saying about me?" she asks glaring at him.

Becky just starts laughing. "I'm sorry but he would talk about you all the time, I just wasn't expecting well... Know I know why Jess hated it when you brought her up." Becky says leading them into the house.

She scoffs and follows.

"I just wish I was meeting you under better circumstances." Becky says.

"Sam was telling us about it. Your brother was arrested for killing his girlfriend." she says.

"He didn't do it. Zach was here with me when she was...but the cops have footage of him getting home shortly before she was killed."

"We want to help." Sam tells her.

"Sam..." Becky starts.

"Dean is a cop." Sam says quickly missing the glare that both she and Dean send him.

"Really?" Becky asks surprised looking at Dean. "Where?"

"He's on leave right now. He worked under my dad, Charlie Swan." she says quickly.

It takes some convincing on Sam's part but they head over to Zach's house.

* * *

Dean and Sam look around the house while she stars at the nighbors dog that hasn't stopped barking and growling since they arrived.

"Wouldn't know it now but that use to be the sweetest dog." Becky says coming up to her.

"What happened?"

"No idea, he just snapped one day."

Looking at the dog, "When?" she asks turning to Becky.

"The day after..."

"Okay this is going to bug me but what were you expecting?" she asks hating that she is curious.

Becky laughs softly. "Honestly the way he talked, I was expecting a bookish nerd not someone that could have given any girl, including Jess, a run for her money."

"Oh."

"Thanks for trying to take my mind off this." Becky says squeezing her arm.

She goes over to the boys.

"So the dog went psycho about the same time as the murder." she tells them softly.

"Animals can sense things not of this world better than most."

"Sure, maybe Fido saw something. You want to question him." Dean snarks.

"Still think this isn't our kind of problem?" Sam asks.

"Yup." he says sure of himself.

"Think Becky can get a hold of the security tape. Being in two different places at the same time is kind of up our alley." she says.

"Becky, think Zach's lawyers will let us watch a copy of the security tape?" Sam asks as they join her outside.

"Don't need too. I swiped a copy of the desk the last time I talked to them. I haven't been able to watch it but I needed to know."

They go back to Becky's and watch the video.

"Um Becky is there anything to drink?" she asks when she notices Sam tense up.

"Yeah, be right back." Becky says leaving the living room.

The instant she is out of the room, Sam rewinds the tape and plays it frame by frame and the three of the notice a glare in Zach's eyes.

"What is that?" she asks.

"I don't know." the boys both say.

_Two places at the same time..._

"Doppelganger." she mutters just loud enough for them to hear her.

"Shit." Dean whispers.

"It's possible." Sam mutters.

* * *

Becky offers to let them stay there for the night.

They turn her down, knowing that they can't talk freely around her and head to the closest motel to get a few hours of sleep before Sam wakes her and Dean up at five in the morning

They stop for coffee before heading back over to Zach's place.

"Alright, so what are we doing here at..what time is it again?" Dean asks running a hand over his face before drinking some of his coffee.

"The tape shows the killer going in but not coming out?" Sam says.

"So it came out the back." she mutters to Dean glaring at both of them as she sips her coffee.

"So there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police wouldn't think to look for." Sam says looking around. He points out a smear of blood.

"Still don't know that we're doing here at the crack of dawn..." Dean starts only to be broken off as a ambulance drives by.

"Curiosity killed the cat." she mutters as she follows the boys after the ambulance.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Dean says.

* * *

They get to the site where the ambulance went to find that a man, who seemed like the nicest guy, killed his wife.

"Hey! Remember I said this wasn't our kind of problem?" Dean calls out as he joins them.

Both of them nod.

"Definitely our kind of problem." Dean says.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"This guy claims that he was driving home when his wife was attacked, that he found her tied up in the house and was knocked out by someone that looked just like him." Dean tells them as they walk away from the crowd.

She stops and doesn't follow and thinks to a part that she read in her dad's journal. "Shapeshifter...but instead of animals into humans."

The boys agree with her.

"Lemme ask you this. In all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asks.

"Nope." she says at the same time Dean says. "Not that I know."

"I think I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way." Sam says showing them what he noticed.

"Like your friend Zach's house." she says.

"Yeah. And just like Zach's house, the trail suddenly... ends. And whatever it is, it just disappeared." Sam says.

"Maybe they went down instead of up." she says motioning to the manhole.

"Go back to the car." Dean tells her.

"Dean..."

"He's right Bella. We don't know what's down there. We'll be right back." Sam says.

Glaring at them, she turns and stalks back to the car. "So apparently I am nothing but the chick that does the research. How the hell do they expect me to help if they wont let me." she mutters.

Reaching the car, she pops the trunk and starts loading a few guns with silver bullets. "If it's a shapeshifter, silver will kill it."

It doesn't take long for the boys to join her.

"Thanks Bells." Dean says as she hands him an already loaded gun.

"Silver?" Sam asks.

"Any doubt." she mutters.

Sam's phone starts ringing and he moves over to the side while Dean checks the supplies that she has gotten together for them.

"Why did you do that?" Sam says getting upset.

"Becky..Let me explain..Dammit." Sam mutters taking the phone from his ear and hangs up.

"What did she do?" she asks.

"Told Zach's lawyers that she went to the crime scene with a cop only to find out that Dean Winchester is not a cop."

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lied to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just... It'll be easier if..."

"...I was like you or Bells. Having no one in my life."

"Keep me out of it." Bells said.

"Hey, like it or not we're not like other people." Dean says as she gets into the car and puts her headphones back on ignoring the two of them. "But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig...it ain't without perks." he says handing him a gun.

"Hey.." Dean says getting her attention.

"What?"

"What's going on with you?" he asks as Sam starts walking off.

"I'm fine, just getting tired of always waiting in the car."

Dean smirks.

"Go...play with your guns." she laughs as he walks off. She boots up her laptop and checks her email.

She sits up straight when she notices that there is an email from Alice Cullen.

"Fuck." she whispers. She sits there her finger hovering over the pad debating between deleting and reading it. She opens it.

**"Bella, I am so sorry about Charlie. I didn't see it until it was too late. I know that you are unhappy with me...with all of us but I am so scared for you. I haven't been able to see you expect for glimpses for a long time now and you really are a danger magnet. What have you gotten yourself involved in? Who are those two men that you are with? They are not safe for you to be with. Especially that one! Please call us. Edward lied, he still loves you...We all do. Come back to us, we want you to be part of our family..."**

She stops reading, annoyed and deletes the email not bothering to finish it.

"Yeah, well I want nothing to do with you, Fuckward or your family." she mutters as she puts Alice's email on the block list so that she won't get any more messages from her.

* * *

She sits up when Sam and Dean get back to the car. She can hear them talking but doesn't really pay attention.

She notices Sam draw his gun and quickly gets out of the car.

"Don't move! What have you done with him?" Sam yells pointing his gun at Dean.

"Sam!" she yells.

"Dude! Chill! It's me, alright?" Dean says.

"No. I don't think so. It's the shifter, Bells. Where's my brother?" Sam says.

She looks between the two of them. _Oh Fuck me._

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down."

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt, remember?"

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?" Dean snarks.

"You're not my brother." Sam says but she can hear in his voice that he is unsure.

"Why don't you pull the trigger then? 'Cause your not sure. Dude! You know me!" Dean says getting closer to them.

"Don't..." Sam starts to say when Dean sucker punches him.

"Sam!" she kneels down to check him. "Dean...what..?" she exclaims when Dean grabs her quickly covering her mouth.

"Looks like Sammy boy was right." she hears him say as she slowly loses consciousness.

* * *

She slowly comes to to hear 'Dean' going off on Sam.

"He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home - I mean, I had to stay home - with dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But dad needed me. Hell, I still did everything that dad wanted and he still left. Where the hell were you?"

"Hey imitation Dean. Save your fucking breath." she calls out.

Sam and 'Dean' look at her.

"Hmm. Sweet Hells Bells. I know things about you, too." 'Dean' says moving away from Sam and crouching down in front of her.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you think you know about me." she snarls.

"Hmmm, I wonder.." he moves in closer until he is a breath away from her. "How he is going to react to this?" he whispers before covering her mouth with his with a smirk.

Sam struggles against his ropes as he watches the shapeshifter kiss Bells.

'Dean' smirks as he pulls away from her, grabbing his bag and leaves.

"Bells..." Sam says softly when he notices that she hasn't moved. "Talk to me."

"I have this sudden desire to swallow a gallon of bleach to get the taste of that thing out of my mouth." she mutters.

She and Sam continue to struggle to get themselves free from their ropes.

"Sam. That better be you and not that freak of nature." they hear from further in the room.

"Yeah, it's me. He went somewhere... Looking like you."

"Well, he's not stupid, he picked the handsome one."

"Seriously...Dean you are so twisted." she whispers.

"He didn't just look like you..He was you." Sam says not looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks trying to free himself.

"It was like he was downloading your thoughts or something."

"Bullshit, that fucking thing was lying though its teeth." she mutters as Dean gets free.

He comes over to them and helps free them.

They eventually get out of the sewer and get on the street.

"Come on! We gotta find a phone, call the police." Sam says trying to rush them.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa! You gonna put an APB out on me?" Dean says insulated.

"Deal with it." she says.

They find a phone.

They are walking along when they notice a new update about 'Dean'.

"That's not even a good picture." he exclaims seeing the sketch of himself.

"Attempted murder, so he didn't succeed. Who?... Becky!" she nearly yells.

"Dammit, you're right." Sam mutters.

"I want to find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out him."

"We have no weapons, no silver bullets." Sam mutters.

"The guy's walking around with my face? It's a little personal, I want to find him!"

"What about the car?" she asks.

"The car?" Sam and Dean ask looking at her.

"It wasn't where we parked it which means he had to of driven it..."

"To Becky's." Sam said. "The news said he set out on foot. I bet its still parked there."

"Augh! The thought of him driving my car!" Dean exclaims and starts to walk faster.

"Better that the knowledge that it kissed me." she mutters.

"WHAT!" he exclaims turning to her. "He..I..kissed you."

"Let's go." Sam says.

* * *

They finally get to Becky's and find the car.

"Ah ha! There she is!" Dean says seeming to finally breath easier. "Finally something went right tonight."

They hear a siren and a car appears.

"Shit."

"Go..we'll catch up with you." Sam says as Dean escapes.

* * *

She leaves the station, still confused why they kept her there but no one spoke to her until they let her go. She's annoyed that Sam didn't wait for her.

Pissed off, she starts the long walk back to Becky's house.

She is close to the house when she hears the shot.

Breaking into a run she enters the house to find Sam lying on the floor while Dean stands over his body.

"You..."

"It's me, Bells." Dean says. She looks over at Sam and at his nod relaxes.

Dean squats down and removes his items from his double.

* * *

Bella and Dean pack up the car while he says goodbye to Becky.

"I saw it and I still don't believe it." Becky says walking him to the car.

"I live with it." he tells her.

"Does anyone know? Did Jess know?"

"No." he says shaking his head.

"Sounds lonely."

"Sam, come on." Bells calls.

"Than again." Becky mumbles softly staring at her. "Don't be a stranger."

He gives her a hug goodbye and joins them at the car.

"What about your friend?" she asks as they get into the car.

"Seems the police think this 'Dean Winchester' is behind it, since evidence was found in his hole in the sewer. So Zach should be released any day now." he tells them getting into the car.

Bells laughs softly as Dean looks annoyed.

They drive away.

Dean pulls onto the highway before he speaks again. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Sam asks. She closes John's journal.

"I really wish things could be different you know? I wish you could just be... Joe College or whatever. Both of you."

"Nah, it's ok. You know, the truth is even at Stanford, deep down I never really fit in."

"Well that's 'cause you're a freak." she says with a smirk.

"Thanks." Sam says with a smile.

"Well, we're all freaks." Dean says with a smile.

"Yeah."

"You know I gotta say... I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it." Dean says suddenly.

"Miss what?" she and Sam ask.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?"

"You are so twisted." she says laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

She slowly wakes up as she feels the road change. "Where are we?" she asks sitting up.

The boys just look at each other and don't bother to answer her.

This continues for a little while longer until the silence starts to get to her.

"Alright what is going on?" she demands.

Sam swallows before turning to face her. "We..."

"We're dropping you off with a friend We can't do our job and look out for you." Dean tells her.

"Nice Dean." Sam mutters.

She scoffs. "At least you told me that you're leaving me behind."

"Bobby trained our dad. I talked to him, even he thinks that you should stay with him for a bit while he trains you." Sam tells her.

She bites her tongue as they pull to a stop at what looks like a junkyard and get out of the car. She watches as they walk toward the house, stopping short when it clicks in that she isn't following them. She turns to look out the window.

"Bells..." Sam says coming to stand next to the car.

"So now you want to speak to me. When you're about to leave me with some guy that I don't know for who knows for how long." she snarks.

Sam opens the door and gets back in the car. "Bella, even you need to admit that you need training."

She scoffs and actually looks at him. "I thought the two of you were suppose to be training me. I know that I haven't been much help but..."

"That's not it. You have helped us but you need to know how to fight these things. You need to know how to use a fucking gun. Bobby trained our dad and he knew yours."

"I know how to use a gun." she mutters softly. "So if I stay here and get trained. I'll be able to rejoin the two of you."

"Yeah." Sam tells her honestly. "And I'm sorry I've been an ass. I know that you were trying to help but..."

She nods and places a hand over his mouth to stop him talking. "Let's go." she says getting out of the car.

"Bout time you two idjits came in." a voice called as she and Sam entered the house.

She looked at Sam in confusion. He just shock his head and walked further in.

Bobby was not what she had been expecting. He was diffidently older than her dad but seemed to dress like a combination of her dad and John.

"So you're Isabella." Bobby said looking at her from his chair.

"Bella." she says quickly.

Bobby just smirks. "Hmmmm...Diffidently Charlie's daughter."

"Sam said you knew my dad. How?" she asked sitting down on the couch. Dean came out from what she guessed was the kitchen and handed Sam a beer.

"His uncle helped train me before..." he breaks off.

"Before what?" she asks.

"A really bad hunt that only your father walked away from." he states.

She feels all the breath leave her body.

"They were trained hunters with years of experience. Understand why we want you to know how to deal with shit if you are going to stay with us." Dean says leaning against the doorway.

Glaring at Dean she turns to look at Bobby, "When do we start?"

"In the morning." he tells her. "Enjoy your last night of comfort cuz we are staring bright and early."

She nods and with a tilt of his head follows Dean to a spare room.

"Bobby said to give you this room." Dean tells her. "I'll bring your bag in before Sam and I head out."

"You're leaving already?" she asks turning to face him.

"Bobby has something lined up for us to look into. We won't be gone long. We'll be back before you know it and you'll have at least basic training done."

She nods and turns to look outside. She is shocked when suddenly she feels arms wrap around her waist and pull her back towards him. Unconsciously, she leans her head back when he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"You need this, okay. I..We need you to know how to defend yourself if something like that skin-walker happens again." Dean says softly.

"Okay." she says hoarsely.

"Dean..Time to go." Sam says coming into the room, placing her bag and stuff on the bed. Dean tightens his arms around her quickly before letting her go. Sam quickly gave her a hug when Dean moved away, turning her to face him.

"We'll be back before you know it. I'll have my phone on so that you can call and bitch at us about training." Sam says causing her to laugh.

With a soft kiss on her forehead, Sam follows Dean out of the room. Taking a deep breath and making sure that she is not crying she follows behind them.

She stands with Bobby as the drive away.

"Those idjits say you are a good cook. So kiddo, what's for supper?" he asks her causing her to burst into tears. "What...what did I say?"

"I'm sorry. For a moment you sounded like dad." she says brushing the tears out of her eyes.

Bobby nods in understanding. "For months afterwards, I would hear certain phrases that my wife use to say and I would look for her for a moment until I remembered that she was gone."

"How did she die?"

"I killed her. A demon took her over and I ended up killing her."

"Is that way..."

"I started hunting?" she nods. "Yeah, so no one else would go through what I went through."

"So..what do you have for me to cook?" she asks heading back inside.

"Ummm..I think we might need to go shopping." he says sheepishly following her to the kitchen.

She opens the fridge to find some six packs of beer, a nearly empty bottle of ketchup and package of hotdogs. Closing the fridge door, she turns to look at him.

"Where is the nearest grocery store?" she asks.

Bobby just laughs sheepishly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Months Later**

"Again?" Bobby says coming into his living room to find her finishing her yoga routine.

"It helps with my balance and is something that I can do anywhere." she says grabbing her water bottle off the floor and taking a sip.

"You also seem to do it when you are stressed." he says sitting down.

She takes a deep breath. _Who wouldn't be stressed after having a lifetime of hunter training down in two months, re-learning how to use a gun and memorizing exorcisms in Latin._ "It's been a couple weeks since their last call. They said they were on the way back."

"With the way Dean gets distracted by pie..." Bobby tries to joke.

"They probably stopped at every roadside cafe he could find." she agrees with a laugh.

"They would call if something held them up."

She nods knowing and hoping that he was right. "I'm going to shower and go get some shopping done afterwards. You want anything special for supper tonight?"

"No...maybe some lasagna?" he asks looking hopeful.

She laughs and nods. "What are you going to do when I leave?"

"Starve or order out. Haven't decided yet." he tells her with a smile as she heads upstairs.

* * *

She pulls into the driveway and smiles when she sees Dean's car. _About damn time._ She reaches in to pull out her bag and the few grocery bags.

"Bella." she freezes and clenches her jaw. She reaches into her bag and wraps her hands around the handle of her gun.

"Jacob." she says turning to face the shifter."What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you home, Bells. I forgive you for leaving after Charlie passed away." Jacob said boxing her in. "I know you didn't mean it."

Pulling the gun out she aims it at his dick and presses it right against him. "Back up or I'll shoot your dick off." she snarls.

"I would listen to her mutt." Dean says coming up beside them, Sam and Bobby not that far behind. All of them pointing guns at Jacob.

"She belongs with me." Jacob snarls placing his hand on her wrist and squeezing. She winched slightly but was damned if she was going to let him see it.

"JACOB!" voices call from behind her. She doesn't bother to turn, she knows who it is.

"Company's coming." Dean snarks.

Sam, Paul, Leah, Seth and Embry burst out of the trees, all in their human form quickly putting on clothes.

"I order you to get away from her Jacob." Sam orders.

"I'm my own Alpha, Sam. I don't take orders from you any longer. Bella is my mate and she is coming home with me."

"Never." she snarls and shoots her gun.

Jacob starts screaming as he falls to the ground, holding himself.

"Don't worry, you'll heal but it will be a long time before you can have sex again." she says stepping around him.

"What the hell did you shoot him with?!" Embry yells as he and the others come towards them.

"Stay put." Bobby says pointing his shotgun at them.

Dean pulls her close to him the instant she gets near him. He can feel her shaking. "You okay?" he whispers.

She just whimpers softly and buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"What ammo did you use?" Sam asks watching Jacob withers on the ground.

"Silver." she says softly.

"Silver! That's what happens when we get shot with a silver fucking bullet!" Paul yells.

Leah just starts laughing.

"Leah!" Uley yells at her.

"Oh, come on. It serves him right. She been with hunters for months. Of course she's gonna know how to protect herself." Seth says looking at Jacob.

"Take your wolf and get out of here." Bobby says lowering his gun.

Uley and Embry come forward and help Jacob to his feet.

"Why?" Jacob whimpers looking at Bella still in Dean's arms.

She turns slowly. "I don't belong to you and I never will. I told you to get away from me." she tells him as Dean and Sam come wrap their arms around her.

"I warned you mutt. Come near her again and you'll be going home in a body bag." Dean says as the three of them head to the house.

Bobby watches as three of the wolves disappear into the woods nearby.

"I tried to cover our trail but if the cold ones were watching him it's only a matter of time before they show up looking for her." the girl, Leah tells him.

Bobby nods.

"We'll keep away no matter what. She belongs with you guys...Keep her safe, please." the youngest one says before following the others.

He waits until he is sure they are out of sight before grabbing the bags out of the car.

"You okay?" he asks finding the three of them sitting on the couch.

"Shooting targets is a lot different then shooting a person." she says still shaking slightly.

"He's a shifter not a person." Sam says holding her hand.

"And he wanted to bring you back to Forks to be his 'mate'." Dean says rubbing her back.

"I know all of that. It's just..."

"He use to be a friend." Bobby says grabbing some beers and handing them to the boys.

"Yeah." she says softly.

"The three of you need to leave." Bobby says after taking a sip of his beer.

"What? Why?" Sam asks confused.

"If the cold ones were watching that boy, it's only a matter of time before the show up."

"Fuck!" Dean mutters.

"After supper..." she says softly.

"No kiddo. Now." he says hoarsely.

She nods and leaves the room to go get her stuff.

"She trained?" Dean asks taking a swig of his beer.

"As much as she can be just staying here. She'll be a help not a hindrance. Keep her safe. I'm going to run to the store so I don't know where you go." Bobby says standing up and leaving.

**Two Hours Later**

He comes home to a quiet house. He heads to the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge, and finds a note on how to make lasagna.

Opening the fridge he finds a dishpan all ready to go into the oven. Turning on the stove, he puts the dish into the stove and goes to sit down a watch something on TV until it is ready.

He is just about to sit down when there is a knock on his door. Looking out the window he sees a short girl with dark hair and a guy that looks like a linebacker.

"Can I help you?" he asks opening the door.

"I hope so. A friend of ours told us that our friend Bella had moved here." the girl says to him.

"Hate to tell you this but no one named Bella lives here." he tells them looking past he notices that there are two people sitting in the car, both blond.

The girl looks back at the car with a smirk. "Are you sure? Jacob was positive that she was here."

He smirks, "Even if Bella lived here I sure as hell wouldn't tell you."

The big guy growls and steps forward, the girl places a hand on him and he backs up. She looks back at the car and a guy gets out and comes towards them. For some reason he steps back, afraid all of a sudden.

"Where is Bella?" The blond guy asks when he reaches the girl.

Clenching his jaw, he refuses to answer.

"I can make him leave, all you have to do is tell me where she is." the girl says.

"Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and in the car must be Rosalie." he smirks even though he is shaking with fear. "Bella wants nothing to do with you."

"We will see. She belongs with us." Alice said before turning and walking back to the car.

"Wrong. She is a Hunter by blood. She'll never be one of you." he says as things start to go black.

Jasper catches the man just before he falls to the floor. Carrying the man inside he places him on the couch. "She was here." he tells Emmett as the sniff the air.

Emmett looks around the room, which is covered with information about demons, vampires, werewolves, shifters and other things that go bump in the night. "Belly is a hunter?"

"If she is, she is protected but he is right she'll never be one of us." Jasper says going into the kitchen and turning off the stove.

"Alice is wrong, isn't she?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah..." Jasper says pulling him out of the house and back to their mates.

* * *

**Miles Away in A Motel Room Hours Later**

She does another yoga routine under Dean's watchful eyes.

"When did you start the yoga?" he asks.

"About a week after you guys left. It's helped with my balance. I'm not trippin' on air all the time." she says slowly as she moves into a different position.

Dean tries to keep his eyes off her ass but the position she just went put it right in his view. Taking a swig of his beer he looks at the TV, anywhere but her ass.

"Think the Cullens will show up at Bobby's?" Sam asks coming out of the bathroom, drying his hair.

"Knowing the pixie, yup." she tells them. "He'll be fine though. He knows everything about them that I know."

"Which isn't much." Dean remarks as she finishes and grabs a water.

She glares at him, grabs her bag and heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sam throws his towel at his head when he notices that Dean was staring at her ass. "Dude, she's like our little sister."

"You think I don't know that." he scoffs.

"Okay. Why were you staring at her ass?"

He laughs. "Cause I'm a guy and dammit when the hell did she get that body."

"Hate to tell you, she's had it for a few years. You just didn't notice, hell I didn't even notice until it was brought to my attention."

"Jess?"

"Yeah.. I had this photo of the two of us from a few summers ago. Bella was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Jess went off..that the 'little sister' I call all the time and chick in the photo were one and the same. I didn't see it, to me it was Bella."

"I know what you mean. Whose sleepin' where?" he asks tying not to think of it.

"I'll share with Bella tonight."

He nods and fully dressed crashes on the bed.

"We sharing?" Bella asks softly when she comes into the darkened room, only they light from the TV kept it from being pitch black.

"Yeah." Sam says and without another word, she crawls into bed. Soon only the sound of the TV and all of them sleeping deeply fill the room.

* * *

"Sam...Sam." she shakes him trying to wake him up from his nightmare.

"Son of a bitch." Sam mutters sitting up.

"Nightmare?" she says softly, hopeful that they hadn't woken up Dean.

"Not sure."

"Premonition?" she asks.

"I don't know..." he says.

"Try to get some more." she says pushing him to lay back down. She sits watching him relax, softly running her fingers through his hair. Once he is finally asleep, she relax enough to lay back down next to him and falls to sleep herself.

* * *

"Okay...I think I might have some ideas where to go next." Dean says looking up from the computer. He's slightly annoyed because Sam is drawing in a sketch pad and Bella is once again reading the journals. "Am I boring you?"

"Listening." Bella says without looking up.

"What you find?" Sam asks looking up from the pad.

"Okay...A crew of fishermen disappeared off the coast in Cali, cattle mutilations in Texas and look a guy in Sacramento shot himself in the head." he looks up to see that Sam is just staring at whatever he had drawn, ignoring everything that he just said. "Sammy!"

Bella looks up as Dean throws a balled up piece of paper at Sam's head.

"I know this." Sam mutters looking up at the two of them.

"Know what?" Dean asks as Sam gets up and starts digging through his bag.

"We need to go back home." Sam says looking at Dean. Bella raises to her knees and takes the drawing and photo out of Sam's hands. He had drawn the tree in the photo.

"Home?"

"Kansas."

"Why?"

Bella looks up at him and nods, hopeful that he's about to come clean.

Sighing, "This photo was taken in front of our old house, the one mom died in."

"I know that." Dean growls.

"It got rebuilt, right?"

"Yeah, Sam where the hell you going with this?"

"Give him a minute and he'll tell you." she says standing and places a hand on Sam's back to show him that she is there if needed.

"The people living there, they need our help."

"And you know this how?"

"Dean.." she hisses, glaring at him.

"I've been having these nightmares...that come true."

Dean just stares at him in shock.

"I dreamt about about Jess days before it happened."

"Coincidence." Dean snarks.

"No...I saw the blood dripping, her pinned to the ceiling, the fire. I didn't do anything cause I was sure it was just in my head. Now, I'm seeing this tree, our old house and a woman screaming for help. All this started there...maybe it's connected?"

"You knew?" he asks staring at her.

"Somehow I heard Mary..."

_"You never told her the truth. Who you really were. But it's more than that, isn't it?" Sam's distorted voice says._ _"Those nightmares you've been having? Of Jessica dying? Screaming, burning? You had them for days before she died. Didn't you? You were so desperate to be normal. To believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die? You dreamt it would happen!"_

She shivers slightly remembering. "I heard her blaming him for ignoring the warnings."

"I'm not sure..."

"Dean! This woman might be in danger. What if it's the same thing that killed mom and Jess!"

"Give me a minute, would you!?" he says standing. "Suddenly you've become a physic..and you tell me that I've gotta go back to that house." he runs a hand over his face.

"Dean...we need to check it out." Bella says.

"I know." Dean says. "Dammit."


	10. Chapter 10

**"Okay...I think I might have some ideas where to go next." Dean says looking up from the computer. He's slightly annoyed because Sam is drawing in a sketch pad and Bella is once again reading the journals. "Am I boring you?"**

**"Listening." Bella says without looking up.**

**"What you find?" Sam asks looking up from the pad.**

**"Okay...A crew of fishermen disappeared off the coast in Cali, cattle mutilations in Texas and look a guy in Sacramento shot himself in the head." he looks up to see that Sam is just staring at whatever he had drawn, ignoring everything that he just said. "Sammy!"**

**Bella looks up as Dean throws a balled up piece of paper at Sam's head.**

**"I know this." Sam mutters looking up at the two of them.**

**"Know what?" Dean asks as Sam gets up and starts digging through his bag.**

**"We need to go back home." Sam says looking at Dean. Bella raises to her knees and takes the drawing and photo out of Sam's hands. He had drawn the tree in the photo.**

**"Home?"**

**"Kansas."**

**"Why?"**

**Bella looks up at him and nods, hopeful that he's about to come clean.**

**Sighing, "This photo was taken in front of our old house, the one mom died in."**

**"I know that." Dean growls.**

**"It got rebuilt, right?"**

**"Yeah, Sam where the hell you going with this?"**

**"Give him a minute and he'll tell you." she says standing and places a hand on Sam's back to show him that she is there if needed.**

**"The people living there, they need our help."**

**"And you know this how?"**

**"Dean.." she hisses, glaring at him.**

**"I've been having these nightmares...that come true."**

**Dean just stares at him in shock.**

**"I dreamt about about Jess days before it happened."**

**"Coincidence." Dean snarks.**

**"No...I saw the blood dripping, her pinned to the ceiling, the fire. I didn't do anything cause I was sure it was just in my head. Now, I'm seeing this tree, our old house and a woman screaming for help. All this started there...maybe it's connected?"**

**"You knew?" he asks staring at her.**

**"Somehow I heard Mary..."**

**_"You never told her the truth. Who you really were. But it's more than that, isn't it?" Sam's distorted voice says._ _"Those nightmares you've been having? Of Jessica dying? Screaming, burning? You had them for days before she died. Didn't you? You were so desperate to be normal. To believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die? You dreamt it would happen!"_ **

**She shivers slightly remembering. "I heard her blaming him for ignoring the warnings."**

**"I'm not sure..."**

**"Dean! This woman might be in danger. What if it's the same thing that killed mom and Jess!"**

**"Give me a minute, would you!?" he says standing. "Suddenly you've become a physic..and you tell me that I've gotta go back to that house." he runs a hand over his face.**

**"Dean...we need to check it out." Bella says.**

**"I know." Dean says. "Dammit."**

* * *

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, he knew that they were waiting on him.

"If you want, you can wait in the car." Bella said. He smirks knowing that she's trying to make things easier on him.

"Nay." he scoffs placing his hand on the handle to open his car door.

"Dean...you okay?" Sam asks.

"I'll get back to you." he says forcing himself to open his door and get out of the car. Bella and Sam follow. She moves in front of the boys and knocks on the door when both seem reluctant.

"Hello." a young woman answers, she glances back at Sam and at his nod she knows that this is the same woman from his nightmare.

"Sorry to bother you..." Dean starts.

"I'm..." Sam starts at the same time.

Bella turns and glares at both of them making them stop talking.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. This is my fiancee Dean and his brother Sam Winchester. They use to live here. We're on a road trip and happened to drive by. Would it be okay if they..."

"Winchester. You know, I was talking care of some boxes and I found some of you things in the attic." the woman said with a smile and opened the door to let them in.

"I thought.." Bella says softly to Dean as the enter. "That everything was lost in the fire."

"Me too." Dean says softly.

"JUICE! JUICE! JUICE!" a little boy in the playpen yells bouncing.

"That's Ritchie. Oh, I'm Jenny and this is Sari." Jenny says placing her hand on her little girl's shoulder. "Sweetie, this is Sam, Dean and their friend Bella. Sam and Dean use to live here."

"Hi." Sari says shyly.

Dean waves while Sam and Bella smile at the little girl.

"Hi, Sari." Bella says.

"You just move in?" Sam asks as he takes in the moving boxes around the room.

"Yeah." Jenny says going into the kitchen and pouring a sippy cup of juice for Ritchie."

"Family in the area?" Bella asks.

"No, just needed a fresh start. New house, new town, new job..when I find one." Jenny says with a smile.

"So things are going good?" Sam asks looking around slowly.

"All due respect, I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here." Dean seems barely to be breathing so Bells moves over to him and curls into his side and slowly he lets out the breath he seems to be holding. "This place has some issues."

Sam and Dean give each other a look before Sam turns to Jenny. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I guess its getting old. At least the wiring. The lights flicker almost on the hour. The sink is backed up and there are rats in the basement...I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." Dean says.

"Are you sure its rats? I mean you've seen them not just heard them." Bella says exchanging a look of her own with Sam.

"Actually, I've only heard them scratching. Think I would flip if I saw one." Jenny tries to lighten the mood.

"Mom?" the little girl, Sari says, curling her finger to make Jenny kneel down next to her. "Ask if it was here when they lived here." she whispers loudly.

"What was here?" Sam asks.

"The thing that lives in my closet." Sari says unable to look any of them in the eye.

"Oh, sweetie. There wasn't anything in their closets. Right?" Jenny says looking at the boys.

"No..." Sam says.

"Not a thing." Dean remarks but she feels him stiffen.

"Sorry, she had a nightmare..."

"I was wide awake, mommy. I came out of the closet and it was on fire." Sari says matter-o-factually.

"AH..thank you but um..we need to get going." Bella says pulling and pushing to get the guys to leave.

"Alright." Jenny says watching as they leave.

* * *

"Something in that little girl's closet..on fire." she says as they walk towards the car.

"Jenny...same chick from your dreams?" Dean asks getting into the car.

"Yeah." Sam tells them,

"So scratching, flickering lights...sounds like a malevolent spirit." she says climbing into the back seat.

"Yeah...I'm just a little freaked that your dreams are fucking visions of things that will happen." Dean says as Sam gets in and turns on the car.

"Is it possible that what's in the house is the thing that got mom and Jess?" Sam asks visibly upset.

"I don't know." he says honestly.

"No matter what Jenny and her kids are in danger. We need to get them out of there." she says leaning forward to stop the argument she knows is about to happen.

"I know." both of them mutter.

"Okay..." Dean says after a few minutes of driving in silence. "If this was any other job, how would we go about it?"

"Figure out what we are dealin' with. Look into the history of the house." Sam mutters leaning his head back.

"Cept this time, you know the history." she says.

"Yeah..I guess. Do we really thought? How much do you truly remember?" he asks looking at Dean.

"That night?"

Sam nods.

"Not much..I remember the fire...being scared...Dad giving you to me to carry outside."

"You got me out?" Sam asks in shock.

"Yeah, dad never told you?"

"No."

"What about your dad?" she asks.

"Dad gave Sammy to me and ran back to his room, Mom was...was pinned to the ceiling and whatever put her there was gone." Dean says roughly.

"Alright, so to figure out what's goin' on now, we need to figure out what happened back then." Sam says.

Dean nods in agreement as he pulls into a gas station.

"Be right back." he says getting out of the car.

"So we talk to John's friends, see if anyone that was around then are still around." he hears Bells telling Sam. He enter the building and heads to the bathroom, once he's sure that he's out of sight, he pulls out his phone.

"This is John Winchester. if this..." he ignores the message.

"Dad? No clue if you are even getting these messages. I'm with Sam...and Bells. Don't kill me for having her with us, Bobby trained her...I'll keep her safe. We're in Lawrence...something is in our old house. I have no idea if it's the same thing that got mom or something new...but...I don't know what to do. I need help, Dad..Please." he hangs up as he starts tearing up. Rubbing his eyes, he quickly enter the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

* * *

"Excuse me?" she calls when they get to the garage. Sam and Dean look around the place unsure.

"Hi, can I help you?" the owner asks coming out of the office.

"Ummm..we're undergrads looking into cold cases. It's our final project. We were wondering if we could talk to you about John Winchester?" she says putting on the charm to Sam and Dean amazement.

"Always have time for a pretty girl." the owner flirts.

She bites her lip and tries to look shy. She turns to Dean and gives him a nod.

"So you owned this garage with John?" Dean asks.

"Yeah...until he disappeared with his kids."

"Can you tell us anything you remember about him."

"He was a stubborn son of a bitch." he laughs, "He hated to lose, you know. Didn't matter what game...but man o'man did he love Mary and his boys."

"Did he ever talk about the night of the fire?" she asks.

"Not at first. I think he was just going through the motions for a while, you know." the owner said looking at the three of them.

Sam nods in understanding, "But later..what did he say about it."

"He wasn't thinking' straight. Claimed something caused the fire and murdered Mary."

"He ever say what?" Dean asks.

"Nothin' did it. I was an accident. I begged him to get some help, to talk to someone about it but..."

"But what?" she asks

"He just got worse. Started readin' these weird books. He even started to go see this palm reader in town."

"He..uh..he ever give you a name?" Dean asks pulling a small notebook out of his pocket.

"No...I need to get back to work. Hope this helps." he says walking away.

She follows the boys out to the car but instead of getting into the bar with them heads over to a payphone and grabs the phone book, luckily it's not hooked up so she takes it back to the car, not saying a word to the boys when she gets in.

Dean starts the car and leaves the garage. Sam turns and looks at her, but her head is down as she flips through the phone book.

"Alright." she says stopping on a page. "There are a number of psychics and palm readers. El Divino, the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky...um, Misouri Moseley..." she says as she starts reading off the names on the page.

"Wait...Missouri Moseley?"

"What about it?" Sam asks looking at him.

"That's a psychic?" he asks a little stunned.

"They're on the page of psychics." she says looking at him like he has gone a little crazy.

"Sam..grab dad's journal. First page, first sentence..."

Sam grabs the journal out of the bag next to him and opens it up. "I went to Missouri and...and I learned the truth."

She laughs softly and reads off the address to Dean.

* * *

She bounces her leg nervously as the three of them wait to see Missouri.

"Now, don't you worry. Your wife is crazy about you." an older woman tell a man as she leads him out of the house and closes the door behind him. "Poor guy. His wife is doing the gardener."

She laughs softly, making sure to cover her mouth to hide her smile.

"Why did you lie to him?" Sam asks.

"People don't come to me for the truth. They come for good news." Missouri smiles at the three of them. "Come on. Don't have all day." she says leaving the room.

They just look at each other in confusion.

"Bella, honey. Kick those boys behinds and get in here." Missouri calls. Her eyes widen as she looks at Sam and Dean. Standing, she pulls on their hands to make them follow her.

"Oh, you boys grew up to be so handsome. Bella, you are absolutely gorgeous. Prettier than those cold bitches you were spending time with or that hot-blooded one." She comes forward and wraps her arms around her. "Oh, sweetie..I am so sorry about your dad. He was a good one. Your dad...he's missing?" she asks looking at the boys.

Sam swallows hard before answering, "How could you know that?"

Missouri smiles, "She was just thinkin' it."

"But Edward could never hear me, how could you?"

"You wanted me to hear you, sweetie. Your guard was down. I'll bet you never fully relaxed around Edward, did you?"

Bella shakes her head, "Not really." she says softly.

"Do you know where our dad is?" Dean asks.

"I don't know."

Dean opens his mouth to say something but Bella hits him in the stomach knowing he's about to make a smart remark that could annoy her.

"I can read the thoughts and sense energies in the room but I am unable to pull facts out of thin air, happy?" Missouri tells him sitting down. The three of them sit on the couch in front of her. "Put your foot on my coffee table and I am going to knock you upside the head." Missouri says staring at both of the guys.

They look at each other in confusion.

"How did you meet John?" she asks sitting down between the them.

"He came, a few days after the fire for a reading. I guess you could say that I showed him what he didn't see by bringing him into the light."

"Do you know what killed our mom? What caused the fire?" Dean asks.

"Some. Your dad took me to the house. Hoping that I could find an echo."

"Did you?" Sam asks hopeful.

"I'm not sure what it was...but it was evil...and you think something is back in that house."

She and Sam nod.

"I don't know how. I've been keeping an eye on the place. There hasn't been anything. Why would it be actin' up now?"

"Who knows. John going missing, Jessica dying the same way as their mom and the house. Something is going on." she says.

"Let's go." Missouri says standing.

"Where?" Dean asks.

"Where do you think, boy? The house." Missouri says leaving the room.

* * *

The four of them stand on the porch and knowing neither of the boys are going to, she knocks.

"Umm, What are you doing here?" Jenny asks visibly upset, holding her son like someone is going to rip him out of her arms.

"Jenny, what happened?" she asks.

"I can't explain it. I must be going crazy." Jenny mutters.

"Jenny, I need you to hear me out." Missouri says coming forward.

"About?"

"The house." she says.

"I um..um"

"You know, don't you? You know that there is something that wants to hurt you and your family."

"Who are you people?" Jenny cries.

"Someone that can help." she says.

"But you're going to have to trust us." Missouri says.

Jenny nods and opens the door further so that they can come in.

Missouri walks the house and the three of them follow.

She heads upstairs and enters Sari's bedroom.

"If anything is here, this room will be the center of it."

"Why?" she asks as Dean looks uncomfortable.

"It was Sam's nursery. This is where it started." Missouri tells her. She looks at Sam but he is staring at the ceiling.

Dean reaches into his jacket and pulls out his EMF. He gets Sam's attention to show that it is beeping frantically.

"I'm not sure if you boys will be relieved or disappointed. It's not whatever took your mom."

"That's a good thing." she says unsure.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Not the same energy. And there's more than one."

"Great." Dean scoffs. "Why here?"

"Because of what happened to your family. This place is like a magnet. It attracted a nasty poltergeist."

"You said there was more than one?" she asks.

"I can't get a good read on the second one."

"I know, no one is dyin' in this house ever again. How do we get stop this one from hurting Jenny and her kids?" Dean asks.

* * *

She sits at Missouri's table putting items into little bags.

"What is all of this?" Dean asks as he and Sam do the same thing.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missoure tells them placing more items onto the table.

"What does it do?" she asks. "And how do we use it?"

"We're going to put them inside the walls in the north, south, east and west corners of each floor of the house. It will purify the house completely."

"It will get rid of all the spirits, right?" Sam asks as he starts to make another bag.

"It should. We'll need to work fast though. Once the spirits figure out what we are up to, things will get bad."

* * *

They get back to the house and while the three of them head inside, Missouri works on getting Jenny and her kids out of the house.

They each take a few bags and get to work. She and Sam head upstairs. While he heads to one room, she goes to another. Using a small hammer, she taps the wall with her back to the wall, just to be safe. She finds the corner that she needs and slams the hammer into the wall, making a hole. She quickly puts the bag in the hole.

Feeling uneasy she looks for Sam when she can't her him.

She finds the room that he went to and finds him struggling on the floor with something wrapped around his neck.

"SAM!DEAN!" she screams.

"BELLA! SAMMY!" Dean yells, she can hear him running up the steps.

She tries to get the cord off him but it wont budge. Dean rushes in.

"I can't get it off." she cries. Dean kicks the wall and grabs Sam's bag, throwing it into the hole he just created.

A blinding white light leaves the room.

The cord starts to move, so she quickly unravels it as Sam starts taking deep breaths.

He slowly stands up, weak.

"Is it over?" she asks as they slowly make their way downstairs.

"Yes." Missouri says at the foot of the steps.

"You sure?" Sam asks as they enter the messed up kitchen.

"Of course. Why?" Missouri asks.

"Forget it." he says shaking his head.

"Hello?" Jenny calls out as she enters the house.

"Don't worry Sam and Dean will clean it us." she says volunteering them for the job of cleaning up the mess.

Dean exchanges a look with Sam before turning to find cleaning supplies.

"Don't you cuss her out." Missouri calls out after them.

* * *

She's writing in her journal, the one that Bobby suggested she start keeping. It reads like her dads but with lots of information about La Push and cold ones. Plus everything that she has dealt with since she lost Charlie.

"So why are we here still?" Dean asks. The three of them are sitting in front of Jenny's house. When Sam had told them that things didn't feel right, she had backed him up. So here they were.

"I just have a bad feeling."

"Missouri said the house was clean, it's over." Dean says.

"We'll head out in the morning. We're just making sure that it worked." she says closing her journal.

"Thanks Bells." Sam says turning to look at her and the house.

"I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Dean whines leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

Sam looks up at one of the bedroom windows and sees Jenny screaming, just as in his dream.

"SHIT! DEAN!" he yells as all of them rush out of the car and run to the house.

"I'll get Jenny! You two get the kids!" Dean yells as he kicks open the door.

She runs to Sari's room while Sam rushes to Ritchie's. She looks in to see Sari screaming on her bed pointing at her closet, where something is standing there on fire.

"Come here!" she yells holding her arms out to the little girl. The girl clings to her and they get out of the room.

With Sam right behind her holding Ritchie, they rush down the stairs. When they get to the foot of the stairs, she feels something pass through her. She looks at Sam and knows that he felt it too.

"Sari, take your brother. Run and don't look back." Sam tells her placing the little boy in her arms.

The instant he does, something causes him to fly into another room.

"SAM!" she yells rushing to him as Sari rushes out of the house. The front door slamming shut behind her.

"Bella, get out of here." he chokes out as he is sudden flung into the cabinets. He tries to stand but is suddenly stuck to the wall. She rushes to him and the instant she touches him, he falls to the ground.

"SAM! BELLA!" she hears Dean yelling as something keeps slamming against the door.

"Sam?!" Dean yells as he appears in front of them just as the figure on fire appears in front of them.

Dean raises his gun and aims it at it.

"DON'T!" she yells.

"NO!" Sam yells.

"What! Why?!" Dean yells back at them not taking his eyes off it.

"She's here to help." she says softly helping Sam stand up.

The fire starts to fade until Mary Winchester stand before them, looking the same as she did the night she died.

Dean slowly lowers his gun. "Mom..." he whispers.

Mary smiles at him and moves next to him, "Dean..." she goes to touch him but her hand never connects. She moves around him and stands in front of her and Sam. "Sam, my babies."

Her eyes start to water when she notices that Mary's smile falls.

"I'm sorry.." Mary says softly.

Sam and Dean look at her in confusion as she turns away from them and looks up.

"You are not welcome in my house. And you are going to pay for touching my son. GET OUT!" she yells as she bursts into flames. The fire goes to the ceiling before disappearing.

"Now it's over." Sam says hoarsely.

* * *

Jenny hands him the box of old photos.

"Thank you." Dean says taking them and placing them into the trunk.

"They belong to you." Jenny tells him.

She stands next to her door, watching the house as Sam and Missouri come out.

Jenny heads back to the house, she exchanges a look of grataitude as she passes them.

"Well, now there is no spirits." Missouri say as she joins them.

"Not even Mary?" she asks seeing the look on the boys faces.

"I'm sorry. No."

"What happened?" Sam asks.

"Your mom and the poltergeist's energy cancelled each other out. She destroyed herself to protect her boys." Missouri said. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Sam says in confusion.

"You knew...even when I thought it was gone. You knew it was still there. The thing that confuses me is how you were able to free him from it's hold." Missouri says looking at her.

"I don't know."

"Neither do I." she says looking at Sam. Sam knows she is answering his unasked question.

"You two ready?" Dean asks closing the trunk.

They nod and start to get into the car.

Bella stops and turns back to Missouri, giving her a hug.

"Smack him for me." she whispers in her ear.

Missouri watches as the girl gives her a look that she understands before rushing back to the car.

Later, she enters her house.

"Those two...his abilities are just starting to show which is why he possibly couldn't sense you." she turns to John Winchester sitting on her couch, "But the girl told me to smack you."

"Mary, she saved them?" he asks.

Missouri nods, "I'm tempted to take a frying pan to your head instead of smacking you. Why won't you go talk to them? They need you right now."

He just looks at her with tears in his eyes, "Not yet, not until I now the truth..." he says his voice fading out.

* * *

Alice throws the vase at the wall, shattering it.

"Alice, destroying our things isn't going to help us find her." Carlisle says when he enters the house.

She pouts sitting down.

"Did you know that Bella is a hunter?" Jasper asks watching and feeling closely.

"I knew that Charlie had been one but it had been years since he hunted." Carlisle says.

"You know that she'll choose death before becoming on of us if she even survives the burn." Jasper tells his wife.

"No, she is Edward's mate. She is going to be my sister." Alice whines.

"Hunters would rather die than become what they hunt." Rose says rubbing Emmett's back.

"No I'm right. That old man was wrong. She's not a hunter." Alice starts pleading.

"Do we know if she has been trained?" Carlisle asks looking at Jasper.

"Jazz..." Alice says her eyes pleading.

"The old man, I think he trained her. I also think the others we heard the wolves talking about are hunters as well."

"Alice...I'm sorry. If Bella is a trained hunter..she'll never be your sister. Changing her would...she wouldn't survive the change." Esme tells her daughter.

"So we stop looking for her?" Emmett asks.

Carlisle nods as Alice starts dry sobbing. Softly saying, "I'm right..you're wrong..I'm never wrong...she'll be my sister."

The others in the room look at her in worry about what she is going to do next.


	11. Chapter 11

She looks up from from her journal when Sam suddenly throws his phone down on the bed next to her.

"No luck?" she asks putting down her pen and closing the journal, placing it next to her.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him, neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim." Sam tells them sitting down on the bed. She moves forward so that he is sitting between her legs and starts rubbing his back.

_I thought she was just a little sister ~_ Dean thinks narrowing his eyes at Sam when he leans back against Bella. ~ _You look a little too comfy sitting between her legs, dude._

"There's nothing in the journal that can help us. I love our old man..but he writes like Yoda." Dean says trying to ignore the feeling of slight jealousy running through him.

Sam sits forward and rest his elbows on his knees, "Should we file a missing person report?"

"Oh, I'm sure John would love us for putting cops on him." she says with a laugh leaning back until she is laying on the bed.

"She's right, dad would be pissed." he says.

"I don't really care anymore if he'll be mad or not as long as we know where he is." Sam says.

Bella's phone starts going off. She rolls off the bed, making sure not to kick Sam, when she gets up and crosses the room to her bag and starts digging for her phone.

"Who has that number?" Dean asks standing. "It's a new phone."

"You two, Missouri, Bobby and..." she starts finding her phone and taking it out of the bag.

"Who else, Bella?" Sam asks standing.

"Your dad." she says softly turning to look at them, holding the phone.

"Dad? Dad has your number and you didn't think to mention that to us." Dean demands debating between staying where he is and grabbing the phone out of her hands.

"I called him, it went right to voicemail and I left him the number." she says opening the phone to see that she had received a text message.

"You should have told us..." Dean starts moving towards her.

"Told you what? That he ignores my calls just like he ignores yours?" she asks raising her voice and getting angry.

"STOP!" Sam yells getting between the two of them. "What were you sent?"

She hands the phone to him. He and Dean look to see that an unknown number sent her coordinates.

"Coordinates?" Sam says looking confused. Dean goes over to the laptop and inputs the numbers into it.

"Dad?" Sam asks looking at Dean.

"Maybe..he's given us coordinates before." Dean says waiting for the computer to figure out where he is sending them.

"At least we know he's alive." she says.

"Or it's a trap from one of your stalkers." Sam says glancing at her.

"Bobby said that the only reason the Cullens even had a clue that I had been there was because they followed Jacob. Even in the email from Alice, she said she was having a hard time seeing me. Besides, I registered the phone under a different name." she told them hiding the smirk at the name she used.

"It has to be dad." Dean says turning the laptop to show them where the coordinates are for.

"Rockford, Illinois? How is that dad?" Sam asks not convinced.

"I did a quick search of the local paper." he opens another window to show them a clipping, "A cop, Walter Kelly, came home after his shift, shoots his wife then turns the gun on himself. During his shift, he and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

She frowns when the name sounding familiar.

"Still not following?" Sam says sounding annoyed.

"Dad earmarked this place in his journal." he says grabbing the journal and opening it to the right page, "Here. Seven unconfirmed sighting and two deaths...well until last week."

"A job. He sent you a job." Sam says looking at her in shock.

"Maybe's he's there." Dean says.

"Or he's just sending us there on our own to hunt this thing. Or since he sent it to Bella, he's sending her there by herself to do this." Sam exclaims.

"I don't care," Dean says heading over to his stuff and starts packing his bag, "If he wants us there, it's good enough for me."

"This doens't feel a little off to you at all? I mean he sent it to Bella not us." Sam said starting to get loud.

"So what?! He sent it and wants us there. Dad is telling us to go somewhere, we're **going**." he stresses the last word.

Frowning, Sam heads over to his bag and starts packing. She swallows hard, she reopens her phone to notice that there was another text that the boys didn't notice. She turns her back to the boys and opens it.

_**Bells,** _

_**Make sure that the boys go with you..Also Missouri doesn't hit as hard as you do..and how did you know that I was there?** _

She smiles softly and starts taking care of her stuff. _Not sure how to answer that, I just knew..._

* * *

They pull into the parking lot of a bar.

"So the partner is here?" she asks sitting up, stretching her neck. They had been driving most of the night so now she was tired and sore.

Dean looked back at her, "You been crying?" he asks confused.

"No, just tired." she says yawning. "How you two going to work it?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he turned to look at her.

"Let's see, that is a bar and last time I checked I was under twenty-one." she says with a smirk. "And unlike the two of you, my fake ID has my real age."

"Nosy reporter thrown off by helpful citizen?" Dean says.

"Okay, you be the reporter." Sam says getting out of the car.

"Time for the masters to get to work." Dean says with a grin and heads into the bar.

Ten minutes later Dean walks out. Sam walks out a few minutes later.

"What happened?" she asks when they get to the car.

"Seems other reporters have had the same idea. He knew before I opened my mouth that we were working together." Sam said.

Biting her lip, she grabs the folder and looks at Kelly's history. "I thought so." she says softly.

"What?" Dean asks turning to look at her but she is already moving Sam out of her way and heading into the bar.

"What is she doing?" Sam asks. They look at each other and head inside.

They get in just in time to see Bella approaching Danny Gunderson.

"Excuse me? Are you Danny?" she asks softly, holding her arms around her waist and looking uncomfortable to be there.

"What are you doing in here, little girl?" Danny asks acknowledging her.

"You worked with Walt?" she asks sitting down.

"And how did you know him?" he snarls at her.

"He knew my dad. Charlie Swan?" she says softly, her eyes watering.

"From Forks? Yeah, he talked about him a lot. You are a long way from home." he says looking at her, his eyes softening.

"I came to tell him..dad passed away and I didn't know if anyone had told him. Dad had left him some things, baseball cards...so I thought I would bring them only to find out..." tears started going down her face.

"I'm sorry. He was a good guy, great cop."

"I know. He was...What happened? Killing her and himself..I know they fought but who doesn't..."

"Well..."

Dean looked at Sam and they exchange a grin when Gunderson opens up.

* * *

"How did you know that he would know your dad's name?" Sam asks when they get back into the car.

She grabs the file and hands it to him, "Look where Kelly lived and worked before moving out here."

Sam opens the folder, "Previous address..Forks, Washington. Served under Charles Swan."

"Forks has a very small police station, my dad and a handful of cops. His name sounded familiar." she says smiling.

"Good work." Dean says starting the car.

They reach the asylum as the sun is starting to rise. Making sure to park behind the building so not to be seen, they jump the fence and head inside.

"According to Danny, they entered the south wing which was open until they reached a spot and separated. He found the kids, got them out and sent them on their way. Less than a minute later, Walt joins him and they leave." she says as they stand in the main lobby.

"South Wing? You sure?" Dean asks reaching into his bag to grab John's journal.

"Yeah, didn't the two of you listen while he told me?" she asks looking at the two of them.

Sam shakes his head 'no'.

She rolls her eyes while Dean finds what he was looking for.

"Found it. 1972, three kids break into the south wing only one comes out. Way he tells it, his friend went nuts and started lighting the place up."

"So the south wing is the heart of it.. if something is going on." Sam says.

"Wouldn't there be a lot more deaths if teens are breaking in on dares?" she asks.

Sam goes over to the door and picks up a chain that is on the floor, "I have a feeling the doors were chained." he says showing them.

"Looks like they were recently broken, if these doors had been chained since '72..."

"Whatever it was, had been stuck until a few nights ago." Dean says finishing her thought.

They look at each other and slowly Sam opens the door.

* * *

They walk the hallway, Dean has his EMF reader out.

"See anything?" Dean asks.

"Just a ton of dust." she mutters watching where she is walking since some of the floor looks like one false move and she would go right through it.

"I meant Sammy boy. See any ghosts?" Dean says with a smirk.

"Dude..."

"I'm serious. Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing, you need to be careful."

"It's not ESP. I just get vibes and have weird dreams. 'Sides I don't think I'm the only one with something that should be careful." Sam says as his eyes go back to her and Dean stops walking.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"You want to tell him?" Sam asks looking at her.

She bites her lips unsure what to say.

"Bella was able to know what Mary was saying to me just by touching me and she was able to get me free of the poltergeist just by touching me as well." Sam says looking at her.

"You didn't tell me that." Dean says looking at the two of them.

"I can't explain it and I have no idea how it works." she says and starts rubbing her wrist.

"Some cold ones are gifted right?" Dean asks taking her wrist in his hand, his thumb tracing James' bite.

She nods, "The venom intensifies things from their human lives."

"You weren't changed but you did have venom in your system for a short amount of time. It's possible that the gift you would have had is making it's self known." Sam says.

"Okay but could we figure this out when we are not in a haunted nut house, please?" she says pulling her wrist out of Dean's hand.

The boys nod and they continue down the hallway.

"Getting anything?" Sam asks pointing to the reader.

"Nothing, but that doesn't mean no one's home." Dean says placing it back in his jacket pocket.

"I didn't think spirits were tied to certain times of the day." she says.

"True but freaks come out at night." Dean says with Sam nodding his head in agreement.

They turn into a open room.

"Electro-shock." Dean says pointing at the chair.

"Lobotomies." she mutters looking at the instruments near the chair. "Fucked up thing is right now I'm feeling sorry for Alice Cullen."

"Why?" they ask.

"She was placed in a asylum when she was still human because of her visions. This is the same twisted shit that might have been done to her before she was changed."

"Feel sorry for the human that Alice was." Sam says.

She nods and moves away from the tray to look around.

"Think it's possible? Ghosts possessing people?" Dean asks.

"Maybe or it's like Amityville or the Smurl haunting."

"Spirits driving people insane. They do that?" she asks turning to look at them.

They nod.

"So, we gonna talk about it or ignore it?" Sam asks looking at each of them.

"What?" Dean asks looking at the table in front of him.

"Dad's not here." Sam says.

Dean nods but doesn't say a thing.

"Come on, Dean. He sent us here..."

"No, he sent me here." she says stepping between them hoping to stop the fight that was beginning. "The message went to me, he had no way of knowing if I'm with the two of you or I was still with Bobby. I was sent this job."

"Fine. Since this is your job what do we do now?" Sam asks narrowing his eyes at her, clearly still pissed off.

"We finish this job and get back to looking for John, orders or no orders." she says causing Sam to look a little ashamed at the attitude he just gave her.

"We need to find out more about this wing. See if something happened here." Dean says picking up a plaque.

She comes over and reads it, "Dr. Sanford Ellicott."

"Lets see if we can find anything." Sam says turning to go.

* * *

They find that Sanford Ellicott had a son, who also became a shrink. So after multiple games of 'rock,paper, scissors', Sam ends up having to talk to him while she and Dean wait.

"How long has is been?" Dean asks her.

"Five minutes since the last time you asked, so around an hour." she says rolling her eyes at how impatient Dean is being.

He tapes his fingers on the steering wheel watching the glass doors waiting for Sam to come back out.

"So what super power do you think you got?" he asks still taping as he looks at her.

"Who knows. Edward couldn't read my mind, I seem to know things like Sam and I don't know, nullify a ghost's ability." she says the last part unsure.

Dean nods his head before turning towards her, "Why a vamp?"

"What?" she asks confused.

"Out of everyone, why did you hook up with a vamp?"

"Are we forgetting that they dazzle the shit out of you?" she tries to brush aside his question.

"Bella...I know you. You don't get caught up in the dating scene. Until a few months ago, I didn't think you even knew how to flirt. What was is about him, that made you lose your head?" he asks making her look at him.

She opens her mouth to answer, when Sam hits the roof of the car before opening the door.

"Man, you take forever. What took so long?" Dean asks as he slides in, squeezing her between the two of them. Shaking her head, she climbs into the backseat.

"Just talking about the hospital." Sam says looking out the window as Dean starts up the car.

"What did you find out?" she asks feeling like something is a little off.

"Seems the south wing is where they houses all the criminally insane cases."

"Great crazy psychopathic ghosts." she mutters.

"Okay what happened?" Dean says acting like I didn't say a word.

"Seems in '64 there was a riot. The patients in the south wing attacked staff and each other."

"So kinda like any late night cheesy horror movie?" she tried to joke, covering up her unease.

"Any deaths?" Dean asks.

"A few patients, some staff. Some bodies were never recovered, including chief of staff, Ellicott."

"Excuse me?" she asks sitting up.

"Never recovered?" Dean asks.

"The cops searched every inch but it was believed that patients might have hidden the bodies." Sam says grimacing.

"Ew..." she mumbles and shudders.

"The remaining patients were transferred and closed down the hospital." Sam finishes.

"Okay, and tell me if I'm wrong..we got a shit ton of violent deaths and a slew of unrecovered bodies."

"A bunch of angry spirits.." she mutters leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"In a nutshell, yup."

"Wonderful." Dean snarks.

"We're going there tonight, aren't we?" she asks not bothering to open her eyes.

"Yup." both of them say.

* * *

This time they pull in front of the asylum. Dean grabs a bag out of the trunk, they fill it with rock salt bullets and other things needed to burn any bodies that they might get 'lucky' enough to find.

Sam takes out his flashlight while she holds the video camera.

Dean has a shotgun and EMF reader out as the enter the south wing.

"Holy shit." she mumbles as they walk the hallway.

"What?" Sam asks coming to stand next to her. She moves the camera so he can see.

"Umm..I am getting huge spikes." Dean says.

"Dean, this place is orbing like crazy." Sam says.

She shivers as the walk, stopping she looks behind them.

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Not sure. Feels like we're being watched." she tells him quietly.

"With this many spirits out and about, we probably are." Dean says. "Let's find those bodies and burn 'em. This place is making me nervous."

"So we're going to have pissed off spirits of psycho killers...great." she mutters staying close behind them.

She and Sam walk into one room while Dean goes into another.

She freezes when she sees the old woman.

"Sam..." she whispers. "Get Dean."

Not knowing why he moves slowly out of the room before breaking into a run to grab him.

"SAM!DEAN!" she screams when the old woman starts moving towards her.

The boys notice the woman when they come into the room this time, Dean lifts up his shotgun as Sam screams. "Bella! Get down!"

She hits the floor as Dean shoots the old woman. Breathing hard she slowly gets to her feet.

"That was weird." Sam mutters as she passes him.

"What do you mean?" she asks as they leave the room, Dean doing a quick sweep before following them.

"She didn't try to attack you." he says.

"Trust me, I'm as confused as you are. She didn't make a move on me until you two were coming." she mutters, confused and wary.

"If she wasn't trying to hurt you, what did she want?" Sam asks.

They continue walking down the hall when a noise catches their attention. Dean goes first with the shotgun ready to fire. She and Sam follow behind. She notices a shivering blonde head hiding behind a metal bed, with a quick whistle to the boys the three of them moved towards it. With his light on it, Sam moves the bed and they find a girl, terrified.

"Shit." Dean mutters aiming the gun at the ceiling.

She kneels down in front of the girl, who looks around her age. "Hey..it's okay we're not here to hurt you."

"Who..ooo are you?" the girl stutters out, fear clear as day in her voice.

"I'm Bella, that's Sam and the idiot with the gun is Dean."

Dean tries to look annoyed but the girl stops shaking, "I'm Kat."

"Okay, Kat. What are you doing here?" she asks helping Kat to her feet.

"My..boyfriend Gavin..he um he thought it would be fun...try and see some ghosts. I didn't know it was real. I heard him scream and the things I've seen..."

"Do you remember where you saw him last?" Dean asks.

Kat shakes her head 'no'.

"Alright. Kat. Bella is gonna get you out of here while Sam and I find your boyfriend." Dean starts to order.

"No! I'm not leaving without him!" Kat yells.

"Kat, it's not safe..." Sam starts.

"That's why I need to go with you. I need to find him." Kat says unshakable.

"Fine. Guess she's coming with us." Dean says annoyed.

* * *

Dean and Kat go one way while she and Sam go the other.

* * *

"Gavin?! Gavin?!" Kat whisper yells as they walk.

"You've seen horror movies, right?" Dean asks annoyed.

"Some."

"Okay, next time pay attention. If someone says a place is haunted..stay away!"

* * *

"Gavin?" she calls out.

"Still annoyed with me?" Sam asks.

"For what?" she snarks.

"Bringing up the fact that you can somehow block ghosts."

"I'm not annoyed...completely. I just think you could have brought it up when we weren't in a haunted insane asylum."

He laughs and nearly trips over who they think is Gavin, unconscious on the ground.

"Nice one." she mutters, crouching to shake the guy, "Gavin."

"Wake up, man. We're here to help." Sam says making Gavin sit up.

Gavin just stares at them in confusion.

"Gavin, we found your girlfriend, Kat..." she starts.

"Is she okay?!" Gavin asks standing.

"She's fine, just worried about you." Sam says.

"You okay?" she asks looking from him to the floor.

"I was running and tripped." Gavin says sheepishly.

"From what?" Sam asks looking around.

"Some girl. Her face was...it was messed up."

"Did she hurt you?" she asks as they start to walk to rejoin Dean and Kat.

"No...she umm she..."

"What?" Sam asks staring at the kid.

"She kissed me."

"But did she hurt you?" Sam asks.

"Dude! She kissed me."

She tunes out the guy at that point otherwise she might hurt him while Sam keeps asking him questions.

* * *

They find Dean beating on a door and yelling.

"Shit" she mutters as they run up.

"What happened?!" Sam asks while Dean is hitting the door with a metal pipe.

"She got pulled into the room. She in there with one of them!" Dean exclaims.

"HELP ME!" Kat screams through the door.

"Kat!" Gavin yells as tries to move forward but Sam stops him.

"Kat! Calm down!" she yells when Dean stops hitting the door. He looks at her in confusion.

"Get me out of here!" Kat cries.

"Kat. Whatever is in there is not going to hurt you." Sam says standing next to her.

"What?!" Dean yells.

Finally understanding that something they are not use to is going on, "Look at it. Face it." she says

"She's gotta what?!" Dean looks at her in complete confusion.

Sam nods. "They're not trying to hurt us. They want to tell us something. You need to listen."

"You come in here and face it." Kat cries out.

"Kat! Turn around and face it. I know you can do it." she calls out.

They listen but there are no sounds coming from the room.

"Kat?" Gavin calls out.

The door clicks and slowly opens. Kat comes rushing out, right into Gavin's arms.

Dean looks in and nothing is there.

"One thirty-seven." Kat whimpers out.

"What?" she asks looking at her.

"That's what it whispered. One thirty-seven."

"Room number." Sam and Dean say.

They move a little away from Gavin and Kat while Gavin comforts her.

"Okay, so if these spirits are trying to help us..."

"What is really going on?" Dean asks.

"Why don't you go find out?" she snarks, "While I get these out of here."

"Sam, go with her." Dean says giving him the shotgun.

"Dean. I can get them out of here on my own." she hisses.

"Maybe, but I would rather you have some backup." Dean says.

"What about you?" she and Sam say at the same time.

Dean reaches into his bag and pulls out a gun. "Here's my backup." he snarks before walking off.

She growls and turns in the other way, to lead Kat and Gavin out of there.

Sam shakes his head before following after Bella.

"Thanks a lot, man. Now I have a pissed off Bella to deal with." he mutters.

* * *

Bella stalks down the hallway in front of Kat, Gavin and Sam.

"So..the three of you know a lot about ghosts?" Kat asks Sam.

"It's our job." Sam says.

"Why would you want to have this kind of job?" Gavin snarked from behind them.

Sam just rolls his eyes not answering him.

"So.. Dean is your boss?" Kat says softly.

"No...my brother." Sam says.

"Did they date or something? 'Cause they fight like exes."

Sam stops, "Never. We grew up with her." he says before catching up with Bella.

Gavin leans into Kat and whispers, "Think both of them want her?"

Kat nods as they reach the end of the hallway.

Sam tries one door while she tries the other. Both are locked.

"This is a problem." she says looking at him.

"Break it down." Gavin exclaims.

"Gavin, the doors are locked and before you say it the windows are barred." she tells him, speaking very calmly when all she want to do is smack the guy.

"How are we suppose to get out?" Gavin whines.

Sam quickly grabs a hold of her when he notices her heading toward the guy.

"You can't hit him." he whispers in her ear, pulling her close to him.

"Just want to knock him out so we can think." she mutters.

"Tempting but no." he says giving her a look.

She pulls her arm out of his hold and turns to look at the door.

"Gavin, I think us not getting out is the point. Something in here..it doesn't want us to leave." Sam tells him.

"The ones I saw.." Kat says.

"No. Something darker and scarier." she says turning to look at her.

Kat swallows hard and nods before leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit.

"Stay with them. I'm gonna do a quick check." Sam tells her.

"Alright.." she says softly and watches him go back the way they came.

"Are you dating him or the other one?" Gavin asks when Sam disappears around the corner.

"What?" she asks glaring at him as he sits next to Kat.

"Not much to do but wait and talk. So which one of those guys are you doing?" he asks again.

"Gavin, I would strongly recommend that you shut up." Kat says when she notices the look in Bella's eyes.

"Listen to your girlfriend." she says walking past them to stand a little down the ways.

"What did I say that was wrong?" Gavin mutters to Kat.

"I have a feeling that she's not with either of them." Kat whispers. "But like how we think both want her. I think she is torn between both of them."

"Aren't they brothers?" Gavin whispers.

Kat nods.

"Okay, I get why she wants my head now." Gavin whispers.

Bella starts pacing in front of them, keeping her eyes on the end of the hallway.

"Okay." Sam says as he rejoins them at a slight jog. "There is no other way out."

"What's the plan?" she asks.

"I..." Sam starts when his phone starts ringing. "Yeah." he says answering it and putting it on speaker.

"Sammy, it me... It's coming... for me." Dean says even though the line is breaking up.

"Where are you?" she and Sam asks at the same time.

"Base...ment. Hurry!" Dean says before the line cuts out.

They look at each other and glance at Kat and Gavin.

"You go. Give me the shotgun." she says.

"Wait! No!" Gavin exclaims.

"It's filled with rock salt." she tells him over her shoulder. "Be careful."

"You doubt me?" he says with a grin before running off.

* * *

She stands in front of Gavin and Kat. It's taking everything in her not to smack Gavin to get him to stop pacing.

"Gavin?" Kat says. She turns as Gavin crouches down.

"Yeah?" His voice sounds hopeful.

"When we get out of this basement...we are so over." Kat tells him.

She bites her lip to keep from laughing. She freezes when she hears a noise.

She raises the shotgun, ready to shoot if need be.

"What was that?" Kat whispers, standing.

"Something is coming our way." Gavin shudders from behind Kat.

Dean rounds the corner and she quickly lowers the gun.

"Dammit, Dean!" she yells.

"Sorry. Why are they still here?" he asks coming up to them.

"Locked in. Where's Sam?" she tells him looking around him, confused.

"Sam was with you." he says.

"He got a call...from you. Shit." she stops.

"Where?" he asks digging into the bag grabbing extra ammo and another gun.

"Basement. Dean...we both thought it was you.."

"Bells. It's okay. Keep them safe." he says before running off.

* * *

"Fuck it." she whispers, crouching down and digging through the bag about ten minutes after Dean had left.

"Either of you know how to shoot?" she asks looking at them.

"I do." Kat says.

"Okay, it's filled with rock salt. It will keep ghosts away from you." she says handing her a gun.

"Where are you going?" Gavin asks fearful.

"Where do you think?" Kat says to him, "She's going after them."

"Stay safe. Please don't shoot me when I come back." she says with a grin before running off.

* * *

She walks slowly in the basement, following the sound of voices.

"Dean...step away from the door." Sam says.

She moves closer to the room their voices are coming from, moving quietly just in case.

"Sam, put the gun down."

"You ordering me?"

"Requesting..."

"You know, I'm getting tired of taking your orders. Ordering me around, ordering Bella around..when you're not panting after her."

"Ellicott got to you."

"For once, shut your mouth. No one got to me. Just telling you what's been on my mind for a while now."

"Gun's filled with rock salt, Sammy boy. It's not gonna kill me."

She hears the shotgun blast and the sound of someone going through something.

"No, but it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

She moves a little quicker to find Sam standing over Dean.

"We need to burn his bones, and you'll be fine..."

"Fine. I am fine. Just finally telling the truth. What are we even doing in this place, huh? Dad sent Bella here, not us. But you need to follow orders, don't you? Got to be the perfect little soldier."

She raises the gun and aims it at Sam.

"Sammy!" she yells getting his attention.

"Bella... join the party." Sam says turning to look at her, his eyes not right and an evil grin.

"This isn't you."

"Nonono that's where you are wrong. This is me, unlike my brother, I have a mind of my own. And unlike my brother I have no problem telling you what I feel for you. How it hurts to sleep next to you and not slip..."

"I'm sorry." she says cutting off his train of thought and pulls the trigger, sending Sam off balance.

Dean takes advantage and knocks Sam out with a right hook.

"You'll thank us later." Dean says patting his shoulder.

They exchange a nod and start looking around. He sees a tuft of something poking out of the corner of a closed cupboard and moves closer. He opens the door to find a mummified corpse and flinches back from the smell, gagging.

"Gross." she mutters joining him, he digs through the bag he has on him to find the salt. He pours it onto the body.

She grabs the kerosene and starts squirting it on the body.

Suddenly, Dean is pulled away.

She looks over to see the ghost of Ellicott over him, grabbing his head.

"I'm here to help. Don't be afraid. I'll make it all better." Ellicott hisses.

She quickly grabs a lighter out of the bag and tosses it on Ellicott's body.

Ellicott lets go of Dean and turns to her, screaming as he slowly turns black and cumbles to the ground.

Sam slowly sits up, rubbing his jaw."Shit.. I hate your right hook."

"You gonna try to kill me?" he asks sitting up.

"No." Sam mutters standing up.

"Can we leave now?" she asks looking at both of them.

"Yeah, I'm done with this place." Sam says turning to leave.

* * *

"Thank you." Kat says as Gavin heads to his car.

"We can give you a ride if you want." she says looking over Kat's shoulder where Gavin is glaring at them.

"It's okay. The two of us need to have a talk or he is getting dumped." Kat say before joining Gavin.

They watch as Gavin peels out before heading to the Impala.

"Dean? Bella?" Sam says once they reach the car. "You know I didn't mean any of that stuff, right?"

"You remember?" she asks.

"It's like I was there but someone else had control of my mouth." Sam tells them.

She gets into the car and grabs her dad's journal out of her bag.

"So you didn't mean any of it?" Dean asks, watching Bella confused.

"No. Nothing I said to you was true and I don't think of Bella that way." Sam says.

"You sure?" Dean says narrowing his eyes at him.

"Of course."

"Bells, whatcha looking for?" Dean asks getting into the car.

"I am really tired of ghosts and things trying to kill both of you, so I am seeing if there is anything we can wear that would help."

"Let me know how that goes. I don't know about the two of you but I need to sleep." Dean says starting up the Impala.

* * *

A ringing phone slowly wakes her up.

Raising her head, she can see Dean's phone lighting up and buzzing.

"Dean..." she mutters shaking him.

"Hello..." Sam says having grabbed the phone, making sure to hit the speaker bottom.

"That you Sammy boy?" John's voice fills the room.

He slowly sits up, "Dad?"

She shakes Dean harder. "Wake up." she hisses in his ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**A ringing phone slowly wakes her up.**

**Raising her head, she can see Dean's phone lighting up and buzzing.**

**"Dean..." she mutters shaking him.**

**"Hello..." Sam says having grabbed the phone, making sure to hit the speaker bottom.**

**"That you Sammy boy?" John's voice fills the room.**

**He slowly sits up, "Dad?"**

**She shakes Dean harder. "Wake up." she hisses in his ear.**

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sam asks.

John laughs softly, "I'm fine."

"John…" she starts not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry about Charlie, kiddo." John says.

"Dad, we have been looking everywhere for you." Sam says as Dean finally starts to stir.

"Wha...?" Dean mumbles.

"Sammy, I'm okay. How are the three of you doing?" John asks.

"Dad?" Dean asks sitting up. She nods.

"We're fine. Where are you?" Sam demands.

"I can't tell you." John says sighing.

"Seriously..John." she exclaims looking at the two of them. Sam looks ready to cry and Dean has his mask in place.

"I know that this is hard but you need to trust me." John says with a harsh tone in his voice. She can hear the authority, that 'his word is law' tone that Sam hates.

"You're going after the thing that killed mom, aren't you?" Sam asks looking at Dean.

"Yeah...It's a demon, boys."

"A demon? Are you sure?" Dean asks.

"I am. Sammy..I know what happened to Jess..I'm sorry, I would have done everything in my power to protect you from that."

"John, let us help you." she says torn on which one of them to comfort. Both were hurting in their own way.

"No. None of you can be anywhere near this."

"John…" "Why not?" she and Sam say at the same time.

"Listen kids, that's why I'm calling. All of you need to stop looking for me. One of you grab a pen, I need you to write down some names."

"Dad..talk to me…" Sam says before Dean pulls the phone out of his hand, getting out of bed and heads over to the table to grab some paper and a pen.

"I..uh..I got a pen. What are the names?" Dean is able to get out, his back to the two of them.

She gets out of the bed and kneels beside Sam's bed.

He is just shaking his head, staring at Dean's back.

"Okay Dad…" Dean says hanging up. "Get dressed." he says ignoring the fact that Bella is once again comforting Sam.

She nods, gets to her feet. Sam ignores the two of them and goes through the motions of getting ready.

While Dean is in the bathroom, she turns on her laptop and starts looking into the names that John gave them.

* * *

"Find anything?" Sam asks when he comes out of the bathroom.

Dean is all ready, stuffing things into his bag. She is the only one not ready.

"They're couples." she says.

"All of them?" Dean asks coming to look over her shoulder.

"Yup, and all went missing during a cross-country road trip." she tells him moving away from the computer so he can sit down. She digs in her bag and pulls out a somewhat clean pair of jeans. "Damn."

"What's up?" Sam asks putting his stuff away.

"I don't have any clean shirts." she says thankful that there is at least a clean bra and underwear.

Dean gets up, goes over to his bag and pulls out two shirts. "Here." he says holding them out.

"Thanks." she mumbles grabbing the shirts and going into the bathroom to change quickly.

"None of the routes are the same." Sam says when she gets out of the bathroom. Dean's shirts are a little big but they are at least clean.

"Except for each went through the same part of Indiana at the same time of year." Dean says.

"When?" she asks.

"The second week of April, one year after another." he tells them.

She freezes, "This is the second week of April."

"Let's go." Dean says the instant she is done taking care of her stuff.

* * *

They ride in silence for nearly two hours. Sam is driving annoyed while Dean looks through John's journal. Until Sam suddenly pulls over.

"What are you doing?" she and Dean each ask.

"We're not doing this. I am not driving us to Indiana to go hunting before some random couple goes missing when we should be going to California and helping dad." Sam says facing the two of them.

"How do you know that he's in California?" she asks.

"Dad called us from a payphone. Sacramento area code." Sam tells them.

"There's no way to know for certain that's where he still is. He might have been calling from some random phone." she tries to make him see reason.

"I don't care. If this is the demon that killed mom and Jess...we should should be there if dad is closing in. We need to help."

"He doesn't want us there and he gave us an order." Dean says sternly.

"I don't care." Sam says sharply. "I am asking for one week. To get answers...get revenge." Sam says.

"I get you how feel…" Dean starts.

"Really?" Sam says sharply and unbelieving, "You were how old when mom died? Four? Jess died a couple months. Bella knows how I feel better than you do right now." Sam says getting out of the car.

She scrambles out, Dean right behind her.

"John said that none of us could be anywhere near this. Maybe it's more dangerous than any of us are use too." she tries to justify

"She's right, man. He has to know something that we don't. He said stay away. So we stay away." Dean says.

Sam scoffs and starts taking things out of the trunk, "I have no idea how you can't even question him. Why do you have such blind faith for the man?"

"It's called being a good son!" Dean yells. He watches as Sam starts loading up one of the backpacks and reaches for his bag. "Dammit, you are a selfish little prick. You just do whatever the hell you want. Screw everybody else."

Sam scoffs and picks up his bags off the ground, "This selfish prick is going to California." and starts walking away.

She runs up and places her hands on his chest to stop him. "Sam, this is not funny."

"I know. I'm being serious."

"I will leave your ass!" Dean yells.

Sam turns away from her and looks at Dean, "Do it. Bella, you coming?"

"Bella! Let's go!" Dean yells closing the trunk, getting into the car and starts it back up.

Torn, she looks at Sam before he starts walking off leaving her between him and the car. "Both of you suck! Don't make me do this!" she screams trying not to cry.

Dean turns off the car and gets out, staring at her. Sam stops and turns to look at her.

"Bella?" both say.

"John, you fucking asshole." she whispers between clenched teeth before sitting down on the ground, resting her head on her knees. "I refuse...I will not do this…." She hears them come to stand over her. She looks up at them.

"What?" Dean asks.

"I can't choose between the two of you. Both of you are the only family that I have left and both of you are right. We need to make sure another couple doesn't fall victim to whatever is taking them but at the same time we need to help John." she says softly looking at each of them.

"Go with Sam." Dean says, clenching his fist. "Unlike my brother, I can take care of myself." Dean says walking to the car and pulling her bags out of the car. He comes over and drops them at her feet.

Sam doesn't say a word just stares at her.

"Keep each other safe." Dean says walking to the car, turning it on and driving off. Leaving the two of them staring after him.

* * *

**Burkitsville, Indiana.**

He pulls into a parking spot. He had driven in silence the entire way. He knew sending Bella with Sam had been a smart move. They would look after each other. He just didn't think that the thought of the two of them alone would piss him off so much. He had been so sure that Sam didn't see her that way but after the last few days he wasn't so sure

Taking a deep breath, he gets out of the car, ready to work.

* * *

She walks slowly behind him.

"You know he sent you with me to keep you safe right?" Sam says after hours of silence.

"Sure it's not the other way around." she tries to joke.

"Bella, you mean a lot to us. Dean knows that you can hunt but I think part of him always sees the two of us as those little kids he needs to keep safe." he says.

She nods and starts walking next to him.

She notices another hitchhiker sitting on her stuff with her back to them. Sam starts forward. She grabs his arm.

"Leave her be." she says softly and has them walk past the girl. She looks back to see the girl narrow her eyes at her. Shivering slightly, she looks ahead.

They are not that far past when a van drives by, the girl in the passenger seat.

"See, she was just waiting." she says.

Sam just nods looking at her strangely. She wasn't about to tell him that the girl made her feel uneasy.

* * *

He walks around showing off the photos of the last couple that was taken and gets nowhere.

That is until he goes into the service station.

The old man didn't remember him but the instant the young girl saw the photo of the guy, she remembered that they gave them directions to the interstate.

The old man give him the same directions and he heads out of town.

He isn't that far out of town when he drives past an orchard and his EMF starts going crazy, pulling over he grabs it and gets out of the car.

Walking through the orchard, he finds a scarecrow.

Scoffing he starts to walk away when something on the arm catches his eye. Grabbing a nearby ladder, he moves the sleeve on the scarecrow's arm and sees the same tattoo that the missing guy had.

He gets back in the car and heads back to town.

The girl, Emily, that helped him earlier tries to flirt with him but he doesn't take the bait.

He finds out that she has lived there most of her life, and that while other towns are failing they are thriving.

He also finds out that another couple showed up no that long ago.

* * *

"Next bus isn't until tomorrow." she says sitting down next to Sam at the bus station.

"Great." Sam says.

"You two look familiar." the girl that they walked past on the way here says standing in front of them.

"Didn't you have a ride?" she asks confused why she would be here.

"Guy got a little grabby. Now I have to wait until tomorrow to get to Cali." the blonde said staring at Sam.

"That's where we are going." Sam says looking up at the blonde girl.

"I'm Meg." she says with flirty smile.

"Sam." he says standing to shake her hand.

She scoffs, "Bella." she says slightly cold.

The girl picks up on it but it doesn't seem to phase her.

* * *

He tries to warn the couple but only ends up getting himself escorted out of town.

* * *

She sits a little away from Meg and Sam.

Meg had brought over enough food for just herself and Sam. Luckily, she had grabbed something for herself before hand.

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I love my family but what they wanted isn't what I want." Meg is saying.

"I get it. My brother is kinda the same way." Sam says.

"What's the story with you two?" Meg asks.

"Bella...she's family but not by blood. She was road tripping with me and my brother. When we had our falling out, Dean..my brother told her to stay with me."

"So is she more than family? For either of you?" Meg asks the smirk clear in her voice.

"Ummm…" he sighs softly, "A week ago, I would have said no but...I'm not one hundred percent anymore."

"Hmmm, one of you has a little crush." Meg says giggling.

"Something like that." he says softly.

"Why aren't the two of you with him?"

Sam doesn't answer her. She hears him swallow hard.

"Okay, nevermind." Meg says.

Their voices get softer as she slowly falls asleep.

* * *

When the couple's car breaks down near the orchard, he grabs his shotgun and enters after them.

He doesn't have to wait long when the couple suddenly appears, scared out of their mind.

"Go to your car!" he yells aiming his gun behind them. They run past him. He shoots at the scarecrow but even though it stumbles it keeps coming towards him. He lets out another shot and runs.

He gets to the end of the orchard, by his and the couple's car, just behind them. He reloads the shotgun and aims, waiting but the scarecrow is nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell was that?" the boyfriend asks.

He scoffs, "Better if you don't know."

* * *

Sam talking quietly wakes her up. She sits up and he puts the phone on speaker. Luckily Meg isn't that close to them.

"It just vanished. This place, Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun town." Dean says.

"What happened?" she asks softly.

"He found what is making the couples disappear. A scarecrow." Sam tells her.

"Did you get it?" she asks.

"No but it didn't get the couple it wanted at least. I have done this job without you two, you know."

"Think it's a spirit?" Sam asks.

"No, not a spirit. If there is always to victims, a guy and a girl, maybe it's some sort of ritual for something. Maybe a Pagan god?" Dean asks.

"Possible. Why Pagan?" she asks.

"The killings are alway around the same time of year. Could be some sort of fertility thing. You guys should have seen the locals. They treated this couple like royalty."

"A ritual sacrifice. The god gets what he wants and the locals get what they want." she mutters quietly.

"Yea, another year of crops that don't wilt and everyone staying healthy." Dean mutters.

"You need to figure out what god you're dealing with." she tells him.

"I know. I am currently on my way to the local community college. Made a appointment with a professor there. You know, since my geeks aren't with me."

She and Sam both smirk at that.

"If you're trying to say you need our help…." Sam says trying to cover up his laugh.

"No…." Dean says quickly making both of them smile. "I just…...I mean.."

Sam sighs, "I'm sorry..too." he says knowing what Dean was trying to say.

"I get it. I know that you need to do your own thing."

"Really?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah...I'm proud of you, you know. Call me when you find dad." he says quickly before hanging up.

"He...he doesn't think you're going to rejoin him." she says softly.

"I know." he says closing the phone.

She gets up and walks away from him, she goes outside and sits down, wrapping her arms around her waist. She opens her phone and dials Dean.

"Hey..Bells. Kinda knew you were going to call." he says the instant he answers.

"What are you doing?" she asks roughly.

"Giving both of you an out. Find my dad and go back to a normal life." he says.

"What the hell is normal about my life?! My ex is a fucking leech, my so-called best friend wants me to be his mate and I see or know things that I shouldn't!"

"Bella…."

"You, Sam and your dad are my family. You are the only thing that makes sense to me and you want me to just forget about all this and have a normal life!"

She hears only the sound of him breathing.

"Screw you Dean. You and Sam are the only things that make this world normal. You're not getting rid of me that easily." she snarls before hanging up on him. She brushes off the angry tears that started to fall and goes back inside.

* * *

He goes to talk to the professor, trying not to think about Bella and her telling him that he makes her world normal.

The professor tells him about the local lore and he is able to figure out that the scarecrow is a Norse god that keeps the town thriving. That he needs to destroy a really old tree that it is drawing its power from.

As he goes to leave to find the tree and burn it to ash, he is knocked out by the Sheriff.

* * *

She closes her phone when once again Dean's phone goes straight to voicemail. She looks at Sam and shakes her head, so he tries dialing.

Meg comes over to them.

"Bus is here." Meg says with a flirty smile.

"You go ahead, we need to go." he says not even looking at Meg as he starts grabbing their stuff.

"What are you talking about?" Meg asks following after them as they head away from the waiting bus.

"Neither one of us has been able to get ahold of my brother for over three house. It's going right to voicemail."

"What's the big deal? His phone's off." Meg says with a scoff.

"You don't know Dean. His phone is never off." she says not bothering to even look at the annoying blonde.

"So after everything that you told me. You're going back to the guy that you left." Meg nearly screeches. "Forget him, he probably lost him phone. Come with me to California." Meg says placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"He's our family. Go do whatever you're trying to do on someone else." she growls at the girl as Sam pulls away from Meg.

"Sorry." he says leaving Meg to stare after them.

* * *

Slowly he wakes up as the town people are shoving the girl, Emily into the place they have them locked up.

As he explains what is happening and that they are to be the next victims, Emily tells him about what she thinks might be the tree that needs to burn.

As night falls, the townspeople collect them and tie them in the orchard and leave them there for the scarecrow.

"Got a plan?" Emily cries.

"I'm working on it." Dean says tugging on the ropes.

"You don't have a plan. Do you?" Emily cries hours later.

"Fuck…" he says under his breath. "Can you see?"

"What do you mean?" Emily says nervous.

"The scarecrow? He moving yet?"

"I can't tell…" she breaks off when the sound of something moving startles them.

"Dean?" Sam calls as he appears on one side while Bella appears on the other crouching down to start untying Dean.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I take back everything." he says looking at the two of them.

Sam moves over to Emily and starts free her.

"I am so happy to see you. How did you get here?" he asks her softly.

"Sam hotwired a car. I was so proud." she says laughing.

"That's my boy! Tell me you took a photo!" he exclaims making Sam smirk at him and her nod. "Hey, keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive anytime now."

"What scarecrow?" Bella and Sam both ask.

The instant Bella frees him, he looks and sees that the scarecrow post is empty.

"Fuck." Bella says

"Let's get out of here." Sam says helping Emily to her feet.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Emily says as they start running.

"You know how to destroy it?" Sam asks when they get close to the exit.

"Sacred tree. Gotta burn it. No clue where it is though." Dean tells them.

"Morning, we'll come back. Let's get out of here." Bella says.

"Yeah before Leather face catches up." Dean says agreeing.

They are almost at the exit when some townspeople block their way.

"Dammit..this way." Dean says turning them in another direction only for more townspeople to block every way they could go.

Nervous, she reaches for Dean's hand and he pulls her behind him. Sam does the same with Emily but puts himself right behind Bella so that she is between him and Dean.

"Please...Let us go." Emily starts to plead when she notices her aunt and uncle.

"Emily..you have to let him take you. You…" her uncle is cut off when suddenly the end of the sickle appears out of his stomach.

She, Emily and Emily's aunt scream, the scarecrow appears behind her aunt and grabs her before disappearing into the night. Emily hides her face in Sam's back.

The townspeople that were blocking their way run off.

"Can we..can we go now?" Bella stutters.

"Yeah." Dean breathes and the run out of the orchard.

* * *

As the sun rises, they fill up two containers with gas and head back to the orchard.

She plays with a lighter as they walk up and down the rows.

"This is it." Emily says stopping them at a very old tree.

Sam and Dean nod at each other and start dumping the gas all over.

Bella picks up a stray branch and makes it into a makeshift torch. She hands it to Emily and lights it.

Emily nods and throws it onto the tree.

The four of them watch as the tree goes up in flames.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

The three of them watch as the bus Emily is on drives off.

"So that town and all those people are going to get away with this?" Sam asks.

"Their town is about to die. Not much of a punishment but it works." she says softly.

"So, am I dropping you off anywhere?" Dean asks looking at Sam as she starts glaring at him.

"Nope, you're stuck with us." Sam says getting into the car.

"When did you change your mind?" he asks as Bella and he get in.

"I haven't. I still want to find dad and you are an ass but you and Bella are here. The three of us, we need to do this together not apart.

"Chick moment…" he pauses, "And it's done." he says with a smirk.

"So when are going to start the worshiping?" she says with a smug grin.

"Hmmm, never." he says starting up the car.

"I agree with Bella, I think you should be worshiping us. Seeing how we saved your ass." Sam says with a smirk.

"I had a plan." he says staring out the windshield.

"Sure you did." Bella and Sam say before bursting out laughing.

* * *

_Alice rocks back in forth under their eyes, still repeating that she can't be wrong._

_"What do we do?" Esme asks looking at her family._

_"Keep on eye on her. Hope she doesn't do something to cause unwanted attention." Rose said._

_They all nod, thankful that they don't need sleep because watching over Alice is going to take all of them._

_Alice suddenly freezes and her eyes glaze over._

_They watch as she starts smiling, she looks up at Jasper, "I know where she is..."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...my muse and RL (work and family) got away from me but I am back :)

She slowly opens her eyes and looks around the room, taking in everything. It takes a few minutes, since her eye sight is a little blurry. She could feel the rope, tape and handcuffs around her wrists and her feet.

The room was small, the only furniture was the chair she was bound to and a sink with a mirror above it. Blankets, pillows and a mat were in the corner. She looks down, thankful that she is still fully dressed.

Slowly she notices that there is a camera watching her.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed. "Whatever leech or mutt has me! Fucking show yourself!"

_How the hell did I get here?_

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_**Dean pulls some tasers out of the trunk and hands one to Sam.** _

_**"Where's mine?" she asks coming to stand next to them, slightly annoyed.** _

_**"You are staying right here." Dean tells her.** _

_**"Dean!" she exclaims.** _

_**"We only have one shot, since these are so amped up. We need to make it count." he tries to justify.** _

_**"So…." she asks still annoyed.** _

_**"And we only have two." Sam tells her sheepishly.** _

_**She growls softly, "Fine but…."** _

_**"I know." Dean says as he and Sam head inside.** _

_**She leans against the car and waits.** _

_**It's not long after they went in that two small kids come running out. Sam not that far behind them.** _

_**"Come on!" she yells and opens the car door for them to hide inside.** _

_**"Where's Dean?" she asks running over to him once she is sure that the kids are safe, locked in the car.** _

_**"Still inside…" he says and turns back to help.** _

_**She runs after him.** _

_**She sees Sam at the bottom of the stairs trying to get Dean to move. She reaches into her pocket to pull out her phone when everything goes black.** _

* * *

She looks up as the door opens.

Alice 'the pixie bitch' Cullen waltzes into the room, Jasper right behind her. She narrows her eyes at Jasper when she feels him trying to calm her.

"Stop fucking with my emotions, Whitlock." she hisses at him, pleased that he is surprised she knows his real last name.

"Bella..language." Alice growls softly as she stops right in front of her. "I'm so glad that you finally came to your senses about joining us. Edward is going to be so happy to see you when he gets home." Alice says with a strange smile.

"Okay, someone is off their meds. I don't want to be one of you." she says stressing each word slowly as if talking to a toddler.

"Don't be silly." Alice says.

She narrows her eyes at Jasper when she once again feels him trying to calm her.

"I FUCKING SAID STOP MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS!" she yells at him.

"Jasper. Stop." Carlisle says as he enters the room. "That is the wrong way to go about this." He moves over and unlocks the handcuffs but quickly makes it so that she is still stuck to the chair. "Alice...why don't you give me a few minutes alone with Bella." he says as if talking to a child.

Alice beams at him before skipping out of the room. Jasper closes the door behind them, leaving her alone with Carlisle.

"Nothing you can say is going to make me want to be a fucking leech so save your fucking speeches for someone that gives a shit." she hisses at him as he stands in front of her.

"I know. I'm sorry for this...but all of us felt this was safer than allowing Alice to…"

"I don't give a flying fuck. You are going to let me out of here." she says glaring at him.

"I can't do that. You are safer with us especially since now one of your friends is dead. The other one can not look after you like we can."

"What?!" she yelled at him.

"When we brought you here...one of your friends was admitted into the hospital. His heart was failing." Carlisle tells her.

* * *

_**He walks back over to the cops when all he wants to do is collect Dean and find whoever grabbed Bella.** _

_**"We can do this later if you want." one of the cops said to him.** _

_**"No...let's do this now."** _

_**The cop nods.** _   
_**"We umm..we were taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. The windows were down and we heard some screaming as we drove part one of the houses. My brother stopped. The screams got louder and we ran in."** _   
_**"And you found the kids?" the other cop asks.** _   
_**He nods.** _

_**"Thank all above that you did."** _   
_**He notices a blonde doctor holding a chart and looking around.** _

_**"Excuse me?" he says to the cops and goes over to the doctor.** _   
_**Both cops nod and he moves around them to the doctor.** _

_**"Hey...how is he?" he asks uneasily.** _   
_**"Right now he is resting." the doctor tells him. There is something about him that seems familiar and off but he's not sure what it is.** _

_**"Okay...and?" he asks.** _   
_**"It seems that the electrocution triggered a heart attack. A massive one, I'm afraid. The damage is irreversible."** _   
_**"What do you mean?" he asks wishing Bella was there.** _

_**"All we can do now is to keep him comfortable. He has a month, if he's lucky." the doctor tells him before walking away.** _

* * *

"You're lying." she seethes at him and tugs at her restraints.

"I was there, Bella. I told your friend Sam about him, myself. I stayed for a few extra days until Dean checked himself out of the hospital against medical advice." he tells her sighing.

"He's not dead." she seethed pulling at her restraints. "You don't know him."

"Stop hurting yourself." he says moving behind her.

"How long?" she growls out.

"What?"

"How long have you had me?"

"Bella..."

"How long?" she hissed out.

"Nearly a month." he says sighing.

"So did you have Whitlock keep me knocked out or did you drug me?" she asks coldly looking over her body to make sure there isn't anything wrong with the extended sleep.

"Both." he tells her.

She glares at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll leave you to think. Your time here could be comfortable...rejoining the family, you know that we love you or you could stay in this room. It's up to you." he says before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

She twists her wrist and the bindings slowly fall to the floor.

"Self righteous prick." she mumbles as she slowly tries to stand.

How you going to get yourself out of this, Swan?

* * *

**_He sits at the table. The bed and table are covered with research about heart care. There is also a list of names of Hunters that he has called to see if they could find any information about who could have grabbed Bella.  
He waits for his dad's voicemail to pick up._ **

**_"Dad...it's Sam. Not sure if you will get this. Dean...he's sick. The doctor says that there's nothing that can be done. Bella...she's missing, someone or something grabbed her while I was checking on Dean. I've called everyone that I can think of to keep an eye out….Don't worry about Dean...I'll handle it. Bella will kick my ass if I give up….Just wanted you to know." he tells the machine, sighing as he hangs up._ **

**_He brushes his fingers through his hair when someone starts knocking on his door._ **   
**_He opens the door to find Dean standing there._ **

**_"What?...Bella's gonna kill me." he says softly._ **   
**_"Checked myself out. Not doing any good hooked up to an IV, doing nothing but waiting to die." Dean tells him._ **

**_He rolls his eyes and helps Dean into the room._ **

**_"You know when Bella finds out about this she is going to kill you."_ **

**_"Not if I'm already dead."_ **

**_He scoffs, "She'll find a way to bring your ass back just so she can kill you herself."_ **

**_Dean smirks and nods in agreement._ **

**_"You know you look worse than me..have you slept? At all?"_ **

**_"Not really. I've been going through dad's book calling everyone to be on the lookout for Bella. Bobby is doing the same. I've also been scouring the net." he says sitting down at the table._ **

**_"For?" Dean asks slowly sitting down on the bed._ **

**_"A way to help you. I am not having Bella kick my ass for not trying everything." he says._ **

**_"Alright. Where to?"_ **

**_"A specialist. In Nebraska."_ **

* * *

She slowly walks the room. It had taken her a few tries to stand, her legs were weak from not being used.

_A month? I refuse to believe anything they tell me...Dean is not dead. Sam knows I would murder both of them._

Taking a deep breath, she stopped in the middle of the room with her eyes closed.

_What would John do? Sam? Dean?_

Slowly opening her eyes, she smirked as an idea took hold.

* * *

"This is wrong. We shouldn't have let Alice convince them to take her. Those friends of hers are going to look for her no matter what Carlisle might think. He doesn't even know for sure if that one is dead." Rose hisses pacing behind Jasper as he watches Bella over the monitors.

"I know." he says suddenly sitting straighter. She confused when she feels a spark of lust.

"What's with you?" she asks coming over to see that Bella is staring at the camera and removing her clothes. "Jasper?" she says moving a hand to place it on his shoulder.

"It would not be wise to touch me right now." he growls gripping the armrests of the chair.

Bella is standing there only in a pair of boyshorts and a bra, smirking she turns her back to the camera and starts undoing the bra.

"Go hunt. I'll go talk to Miss Thang." she hisses, suddenly thankful that it was just the two of them.

* * *

**_John slammed the door open and aimed his gun right at Billy Black._ **

**_"WHERE IS BELLA?!" he screams._ **

**_He looks around as the others in the room stand._ **

**_"Who the fuck are you?!" a young woman screams at him as Billy tries to move her behind him._ **

**_"Little girl unless you want a hole in your head. Shut up." he sneers at her._ **

**_"You…." she starts._ **

**_"Rachel, quiet." Billy says roughly without even looking at her. "Why are you here, John?"_ **

**_"John...isn't that those Hunter's father?" one of the males in the room said._ **

**_He smirked, "I ask again, where is Bella?"_ **

**_"Why are you asking us?" one of the young men asks._ **

**_"Did your sons lose her?" another young guy snarks._ **

**_He looks over and notices that one is sitting funny._ **

**_"No Jacob, she was taken from them. Since you tried once and failed, I was wondering if you tried again with help." he sneers._ **

**_"None of us have seen Bella since the day she shot Jake." one of the guys said._ **

**_"Hmmm...I should trust you because?" he says with a glare._ **

**_"I got the message. Loud and clear. Try looking for the Cullens, the big one and his pixie sister came here looking for her." Jake says._ **

**_"Know where they are?" he asks looking at Billy._ **

**_"Alaska. Last I knew." Billy tells him._ **

**_Without a word, he holsters his gun and turns to leave. He stops when he reaches the door._ **

**_"I find out that you knew where she was and didn't tell me...I'll burn this place to the ground." he says leaving._ **

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rose growled when she entered the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"Just checking myself over. Who knows what you leeches did to me while I was out." she says with her back to Rose.

"Nothing was done to you." Rose hisses.

She smirks as she turns to face Rose, keeping on of her hands behind her. "Really? You were with me all the time. Never took your eyes off me or left me alone with any of the others?"

"None of us would have done a thing to you." Rose says unable to look at her.

Keeping one arm hidden and the other covering herself, she slowly moved forward. "You know this is going to be fun."

Confused, Rose looks up just in time to feel the mirror shard scratch at her neck.

* * *

_**Dean looks around and at Sam's urging finally joins the blind man on stage, with the help of Roy's wife.** _

_**"Ready?" the blind man, Roy, asks.** _

_**"Ahhhh.." he blows out a breath. "I'm not a believer, man."** _

_**"You will be." he says softly to him. "Pray with me." he says to the crowd.** _

_**The crowd stands and joins hands with each other. Roy lifts his hands into the air before placing one first on his shoulder and the other on the side of his head.** _

_**He starts to feel weak and slowly sinks to his knees, Roy not letting go of him Slowly, he feels the world start to go black. He can hear Sam calling out to him. Just as fast as it overcame him the darkness clears and the light is brighter than it was before. He looks around, Sam is one his knees next to him, scared and worried. Roy is standing over them, smiling. For a moment, he would swear that there was a man, with white hair in a suit, standing behind Roy. He shakes his head slightly and the man vanishes.** _

* * *

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asks Jasper when he, Carlisle, Alice and Esme get back to the house. Jasper is going from another direction, meaning that he had been hunting.

"Watching Bella." Jasper tells him.

"We need to check on Bella...I can't see her...something's wrong..." Alice starts to mutter.

Each of us barley glance at her before heading down to the room that we had put Bella in when Carlisle finally decided to take her out of the drugged coma.

Carlisle and Jasper stop short of the room, the door is wide open and he pushes through them to see his Rose, on her knees, in front of Bella.

They could smell the venom in the air. Bella has an arm around Rose's shoulders, a lighter in her hand.

"Now...it's a party." Bella says with a smirk.

Emmett feels his heart drop.

* * *

**_The doctor enters the office._ **

**_"According to your tests, there is nothing wrong with your heart. There isn't any sign that there ever was. Then again a man your age shouldn't be having heart trouble, but still...it's strange that it does happen."_ **

**_"What do you mean?" Sam asks when Dean starts clenching his jaw._ **

**_"Well, only yesterday a young man, also twenty seven, athletic...had a heart attack out of nowhere."_ **

**_He exchanges a look with Dean._ **

**_"Thanks." Dean says._ **

**_"No problem." the doctor says before leaving the room._ **

**_Dean sighs._ **

**_"It might be a coincidence. Heart's give out all the time. Nothing to do with us." Sam tries to justify._ **

**_"You're really going to try that. Nothing is a coincidence in our line of work." Dean tells him, standing._ **

**_"Dean, should we really try to find something wrong with this? We gotta find Bella. Who knows who has her. Can't we be thankful that you're healed and move on?"_ **

**_"I can't."_ **

**_"Why?" he asks._ **

**_"For one, I can't shake this feeling..."_ **

**_"What feeling?"_ **

**_"When he was healing me...it felt wrong..I felt wrong. Afterwards, I could have sworn that I saw someone over his shoulder. Also..Bella would kick our asses when she finds out that I'm alive only since someone else is dead and we did nothing to figure it out."_ **

_**"Dammit..do you have to make sense. I just want..."** _

_**"Instant we know what this is. We find our Bells."** _

* * *

"Bella...please." Emmett all but whimpers out as he steps forward.

"Stay there. I'm in charge." she says flicking the lighter so a flame appears.

He slowly moves back and glares at Alice.

Alice is looking at everyone confused out of her mind.

"What do you want?" he whimpers out when it appears that no one else will say anything.

"I want a guarantee that I will leave this place... alive. That none of you will come after me or any of my family. That none of you will come after me again." she says staring at Jasper instead of Carlisle.

"Of course." Carlisle says comforting Esme.

Bella laughs, "I wasn't talking to you, Cullen. I was getting the guarantee from the southern gentleman in the room. Whitlock?"

He looks at her, Jasper and Carlisle in confusion.

"Huh?" he breathes out.

* * *

_**"So the only reason I am standing here...is because someone else died in my place." Dean mutters after Sam lets him know what he found out.** _

_**Sam sighs, "I'm sorry."** _

_**"You find anything else." he asks.** _

_**"It looks like that every time Roy heals someone, someone else died. With the same affliction that he healed."** _

* * *

Jasper smirks as he steps forward.

"You have my guarantee that you will leave here alive and protected." he tells her in soldier stance.

"Jasper?!" Alice exclaims. "This is wrong...she belongs with Edward...with us." she says trying to place a hand on him.

"Hands off pixie bitch." Bella growls at Alice.

"Jasper is my mate. I can touch him if I want." she says looking at Bella in confusion.

"Wow..you really are off your rocker. The only ones with mates in this room are Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme." she says flicking the lighter closed and standing, moving away from Rosalie.

Carlisle narrows his eyes at Bella but Jasper in front of him was the only thing keeping him from going towards her to demand what is going on.

"You should be the one to escort her out. I'll handle Alice." Rose says standing looking at Jasper.

Emmett quickly moves to his mate, looking for where she is harmed. The only damage seems to be a scratch on her arm and one on her neck.

"You're okay?" he asks confused.

"I was never in any harm." Rose says looking at the fully clothed human in the room.

* * *

**_"A reaper...son of a bitch." he says softly._ ** **_"Now the question is how is Roy controlling it?"_ **

**_Sam looks at everything spread out on the table in front of him._ **

**_"I don't know." he tells him honestly._ **

**_"Son of a bitch. Sammy! You are the college boy, Mr. Know it all. Hell..Bella would have figured this out..."_ **

**_"I know." Sam scoffs when a piece of paper catches his eye. "That cross."_ **

**_"Huh?" Dean stops his pacing confused._ **

_**"There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before." he tells him holding up a tarot card to Dean.** _

**_"Tarot?" Dean asks, part of him think that Sammy must have lost it._ **

_**"It makes sense. Tarot dates back to the early christian era right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?"** _

_**"So you think Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper to him."** _

_**"Possible. Now we just need to figure out how to stop him." Sam says.** _

_**Dean scoffs, "You know how."** _

**_"Dean! We can't kill him!" he exclaims._ **

**_"He's play God. Deciding who lives and who dies. Sounds like a monster to me." Dean tries to justify._ **

**_"One, we can't kill a human being. If we do, we're no better than him. Two, do you want to tell Bells that we..."_ **

**_"Dammit...shit...okay. We can't kill him. Any bright ideas?"_ **

_**Sam nods, "If he's using some spell to bind the reaper...we need to figure out what it is and break it."** _

* * *

She slowly followed him out of the room. Part of her knew that if not for Jasper's guarantee and Rosalie standing in front of Alice, she wouldn't be leaving.

"How did you know my name?" Jasper asks turning to look at her when they are further down the hall.

"Research." she tells him with a soft smile. Sam had suggested that she try to find out more information about who the Cullens use to be. She hadn't been surprised about most of the others history but had been surprising to find that Jasper had been a Major during the civil war.

"How did you get Rose to help you?" he asked opening the door for her.

"That's between the two of us." she says stepping outside, closing her eyes and breathing the fresh air. Slowly she opens her eyes to see a familiar figure standing in front of the building ready for war.

* * *

**_"It didn't work!" Sam screams over the phone as Dean looks around. "Roy isn't the one controlling this thing._ **

**_"Then who is?!" he yells at that moment he notices Roy's wife reciting something. He runs over and spins her to face him._ **

**_Startled, she stops reciting and he notices the cross on her necklace._ **

* * *

"Don't need a rescue?" John says with the signature Winchester smirk.

"Not any longer. Got myself out." she says looking back and nodding at Jasper. "Keep them away from me and my friends..other wise I will destroy them."

Jasper nods, knowing that she is being truthful, as he watches her go down the steps and after a moment, run towards the human man. He could feel the love of that of a father coming off him towards Bella. He wasn't sure who the man in front of him was but at that moment even that God of War was suddenly thankful that he wasn't going against the man.

* * *

_**Later at the motel** _

_**"So Roy truly thinks that he is healing people?" Sam asks after Dean tells him everything.** _

_**"I don't think he has a clue what his wife is doing."** _

_**"I found this when I searched their place." he hands Dean a book. "It's ancient, written by some priest that went to the dark side. Included is a binding spell to trap a reaper.** _

_**Dean opens the book and starts glancing through it.** _

**_"It's seriously dark stuff. You need to build an alter...with bones, human blood. To cross a line like that...Black magic. Murder. Evil"_ **

**_"She was desperate. Her husband was dying and she didn't have anything to save him. She must be using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."_ **

**_"We gotta break that binding spell Dean." he tells him._ **

**_"I know..." he says looking down at a picture in the book, "Sue Ann has a cross like this. She was holding it and when she let go..."_ **

**_"So is it the cross or the alter we need to destroy?"_ **

**_"Both. And it needs to be done tonight."_ **

* * *

"Are you okay?" John asks pulling slightly away from her to make sure she is fine.

"Yeah...where am I and how long have I been missing? Is Dean okay? Cause I'm not trusting a word that self righteous prick told me."

* * *

**_Sam moves through the basement until he comes upon Sue Ann's alter._ **

**_"I gave him life and I can take it away." Sue Ann says from behind him._ **

**_He quickly destroys her alter and chase after her, unfortunately she is already up the stairs and he hears her lock the door._ **

**_He pushes at the door, desperate to get it open._ **

**_"The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked and he deserves to die. It is God's will." lady crazy pants tells him through the door. "Good bye."_ **

**_Looking around he grabs a loose board off the floor and starts smashing at one of the boarded up windows._ **

* * *

"We're in Alaska. Denali to be exact." John tells her as he takes off his jacket.

* * *

**_Dean heads toward the tent hoping to stop Ray from healing anyone else when all the lights in the parking lot go out._ **

**_Feeling a icy chill on the back of his neck he turns to see the reaper walking towards him._ **

* * *

"You've been gone for about three weeks..." he says wrapping her in his jacket.

* * *

**_The reaper places his hands on his head. He's unable to move from his spot on the ground._ **

**_Sue Ann watches from her spot near the tent, her hand wrapped around the cross as she recites the spell._ **

**_Sam comes up behind her, grabbing the cross and destroying it._ **

**_"NO!" Sue Ann screams falling to her knees to try to collect the pieces. Hearing something, she looks up to find the reaper staring down at her. Afraid, she moves to her feet and tries to run._ **

**_Sam, ignores what he knows is going to happen to Sue Ann and rushes to find Dean._ **

**_He finds him leaning against the Impala._ **

**_"You alright?" he asks standing next to him._ **

**_"Hell of a week."_ **

**_"Yeah...You ready to get out of here and find Bells." he asks._ **

**_"Yeah." Dean says looking once more at Ray's tent before getting in the car and getting the hell out of dodge._ **

* * *

"Dean is fine. Let's get you home." he says moving her towards the car. He gave the vampire on the porch one last look as he closed her in the car.

"I see or hear any of you come within a mile of her and I will end you." he sneers at him.

The vampire nods and goes back inside.

He gets into the car and starts it up. Familiar music fills the car.

"Always said Dean gets his taste in music from you." she whispers softly.

"Kid...how?" he asks as he drives away.

"Made a deal with a ice cold bitch and survived."

"Let's get you home." John says. "Might want to call the boys...according to Bobbie they've been missing you." he says holding out a phone.

Slowly, she takes the phone. Luckily it's hers.

"How?" she asks.

He nods into the backseat, where her bag that had been in the Impala is sitting.

She smiles softly before she starts dialing one of the memorized numbers.

_"Yeah..." a half asleep voice says._


	14. Chapter 14

**"Let's get you home." John says. "Might want to call the boys...according to Bobbie they've been missing you." he says holding out a phone.**

**Slowly, she takes the phone. Luckily it's hers.**

**"How?" she asks.**

**He nods into the backseat, where her bag that had been in the Impala is sitting.**

**She smiles softly before she starts dialing one of the memorized numbers.**

**_"Yeah..." a half asleep voice says._ **

* * *

"Dean..." a voice over the phone says.

"Bells!" he comes awake instantly. He looks over to see that Sam is still out cold so he grabs a shoe off the floor and throws it at him. 

"Huh...?" Sam mutters looking over at him.

"Bella..where are you?" he asks as he places the call on speaker.

Sam figures out what is going on and sits up straighter.

_"Alaska. Denali to exact."_  she says with a soft laugh.

"WHAT!?" he exclaims.

"What happened?" Sam asks.

_"Alice Cullen went off her meds."_  she scoffs.

"Huh?" he asks confused.

_"Alice Cullen decided that I was going to be changed into a vampire and become part of her fucked up family."_

"How..?" Sam starts to ask.

_"Rose helped me get a guarantee that none of them will ever come after me or anyone I care about again."_

"The ice queen helped you?" he asks placing the phone on the bed as he and Sam start getting dressed.

_"Yeah...took a page out of your book to get her to confront me and luckily everyone was gone so we were able to make it happen."_  she says laughing.

"Page out of Dean's book? What did you do?" Sam asked.

_"I stripped on camera..hoping she or Jasper would be watching. Out of everyone, they were the only ones that I knew for sure didn't want me there."_

He stops and shakes his head trying to get that thought out of his head. He looks over and notices that Sam is doing the same thing.

"Pictured her?" he mouths to him.

Sam nods, trying to hide the blush.

"That's my boy." he mouthed with a smirk. "Well...it's something I would have done." he says honestly.

_"Yeah...I'm okay. Currently on my way to Bobby."_  she tells us.

"Bells...who are you with?" Sam asks slightly confused.

Slowly he wonders too when he notices that she is calling from her phone. Which he knew that they had left with Bobby along with her stuff.

_"Ummm...a Hunter that knows Bobby. He was in the area."_  she tells them after a long silence.

"Bella...?" he says confused as Sam quickly starts bagging up their stuff.

_"Meet me at Bobby's..love you guys."_  she says softly before hanging up.

"Do you think...?" Sam asks unable to finish his sentence.

"I don't know..let's get out of here." he says

* * *

They pull into the driveway at Bobby's a few days later. They had made good time. They quickly rushed inside.

"What are you two doing?!" Bobby exclaims when they burst through the front door.

"Bella?!" they both say looking around.

Bobby rolls his eyes and points to the kitchen.

Slowly they move down the hall to see Bella standing at the counter, rolling out dough.

She looks over her shoulder and smirks. "What kind of pie are you in the mood for?" she asks as if nothing had happened.

Sam laughs, dropping his bag onto the floor and moves around him, pulling Bella away from what she was doing and wrapped his arm around her.

Dean lets out a breath before leaning down, placing his hands on his knees trying to not burst out laughing or start yelling.

"What the hell, Bells?" he says once he is able to catch his breath.

She slowly moves away from Sam and moves to stand in front of him as he stands upright. She wraps her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

He hears mumbled words.

He pulls back and is shocked to see that she is crying, "What's with the tears?" he asks confused.

"Fucking Carlisle...he tried to tell me that you were dead. Even though I talked to you…." she mutters, shaking her head.

"How….?" he asks looking at Sam in confusion.

"The blonde doc!" Sam exclaims, the memory coming back to him. At the time he didn't put it together. "I was so focused on what was wrong with you, I didn't look at him close enough...fucking hell! If I had really…." Sam exclaims.

"Sam...it's okay." Bella says softly.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asks as Bobby joins them in the kitchen.

"In a drug induced coma...in Alaska. I've only been up since the day I called you." she said.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks placing a hand on her shoulder.

"A little weak but otherwise, I'm doing okay." she says biting her lip.

He leans against the doorframe as Sam sits down at the table.

"You've only been up a couple days?" he asks slightly confused.

"Yeah...Carlisle kept me drugged up while Jasper helped keep me asleep. I'm not sure why but guess they knew that they needed to wake me up so they did."

"How did that go over?" Bobby asks pulling a couple beers out of the fridge.

"After I demanded that whatever leech or mutt had me? As well as you can expect. Alice waltzes into the room while having Jasper keep me calm. It didn't work. She fully thought that I wanted to be like them. Carlisle tried to justify what they pulled and nonchalantly let me know that his family could protect me since one of my friends was dead."

"Fuck…" Dean mutters.

"Best part I was restrained when he told me this." she said revealing that both her wrists had slight bruising.

Sam tightens his hands into fists.

He grips a chair nearby and sits down to keep himself from punching the wall.

"Told me I had a choice, rejoin his family or stay in that room. I choose neither." she says shrugging her shoulder.

"What would you have done if Rose or Jasper hadn't been the one watching?" Sam asks.

She looks up and sits down, "I would have rather died than become one of them."

"You would…" he covers his mouth as understanding hits them all.

Sam looks at him and he nods, knowing that each of them would have done the same.

"Get it...hate it but get it." he says roughly after some times passes.

"How did you and the ice queen come to an agreement?" Sam asks trying to change the subject.

"I attacked her. She was so shocked that I was able to get the jump on her. She admitted that she didn't want me to become like them. She told me that the only way for me to truly be safe was to get a guarantee from a coven leader. Since I'm a Hunter, I was always going to know about their world. I put my clothes back on and we figured out that if they thought I was going to destroy her, getting the guarantee would move faster."

"I highly doubt that the doc gave it to you easily." Bobby states.

"I didn't get it from him." she says.

"WHAT?!" the three of them exclaims.

"But the doc if the leader. Right?" Sam asks.

"Carlisle is the leader of the Cullen coven. Jasper is the leader of the Whitlock coven." she clarifies.

"Why would he help if the pixie bitch is his mate?" Bobby asks.

"That's the thing, Alice isn't his mate. She's just a companion." she tells them.

"How did you get ice queen to agree?" he asks still a little confused why she would help.

"Honestly...she wants me to be able to experience what she lost out on." she says looking at her hands on the table.

Sam looked at him, a little lost.

"Like what?" Sam asks.

"Having kids, falling in love the normal way not finding out the guy is your mate and you have to be with him or lose out completely, getting older." she says softly.

"How's she gonna know this guarantee thing is going to hold? How can one guy's word stop everything?" he asks confused.

"I don't know and I don't care. It got me out of that house and away from them, that's all that matters to me." she says pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Sam stands up and wraps his arms around her shoulders, hiding his face in the curve of her neck.

"I'm okay...a little tired but okay." she says softly placing one of her hands on top of his.

He places his hand on top of the one still on the table.

* * *

**Days Later**

She's finishing her final stance when it clicks that she isn't alone outside.

"This is private property." she says loud enough that Bobby, Dean and Sam should be able to hear her inside.

"Not going to be here long." the blonde cold one said as Dean and Sam came out of the house holding their shotguns on him. They must have been close to the front door when she called out.

He places a small box on the top step before moving away.

With a nod from Dean, she slowly moves towards the steps and picks up the box.

Inside is a charm bracelet and a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asks.

"Your guarantee." the blonde states.

She looks at him in confusion.

He smirks, "Each charm has been infused with the Major's venom. He told me ya was a Hunter so I made sure that each one was a form of protection."

She slowly takes out the bracelet.

"How is that going to protect her from the likes of you?" Dean asks.

"The Major's venom, any of our kind will smell it and know that she is protected and not to be touched."

She nods before putting it on her wrist.

The blonde makes a motion as if tipping his hat at her before running off.

"Bella…." Sam says lifting her wrist to look at the bracelet.

"Do you really think wearing that is a bright idea?" Dean states looking at her wrist.

"Look at the symbols." Sam says allowing Dean a better look as Bobby comes outside.

"That's a Hunter bracelet." Bobby says looking at it.

"What?!" Dean exclaims taking her wrist out of Sam's hold to get a better look.

She hands the box to Sam, who takes out the folded piece of paper.

"What's that?" Bobby asks as Sam opens it.

"It's a symbol." Sam says showing it to them.

"I know that." she says rushing inside after taking the paper out of Sam's hand.

The three of look at each other in confusion before following her inside. They find her flipping through one of the books on Bobby's desk.

"I knew it." she says showing the book to us.

In the book is a picture of the same symbol that was on the piece of paper.

"Anti-possession." Bobby says with a nod.

"How the hell did he know that I was looking for something like this?" she says softly.

"They have gifts maybe he has something like the psycho pixie." Dean states.

"Maybe." she says moving around them to go sit outside.

"I got it." Sam says when the three of them look at each other, lost at what just happened.

Dean waits a few moments before heading out the backdoor. He moves around the house until he can see Bella and Sam but they can't see him.

* * *

"Are you really okay?" Sam asks leaning against the wall of the house.

"I'm almost back to a somewhat normal sleep schedule. The yoga is helping. Knowing Dean is alive and the two of you are a room away keeps me sane." she tells him.

"That's not what I asked." he says sitting down next to her.

"I hate that they know things about me, that I allowed them into my life." she says wrapping her arms around her waist as she leans against the railing.

Sam pushes off the wall and moves next to her. He places his arm over her shoulders and pulls her against him.

"Bells…" he says softly as she rests against him.

* * *

Dean watches as Sam moves his head and shocks him by kissing Bella.

* * *

For a moment she leans into the kiss before pulling away.

"Why did you do that?" she asks.

"I…"

"Sam..you know that I care about you…."

* * *

_"Sam..you know that I care about you…"_

Running a hand over his face, he moves away to give them privacy. He tells himself that that crushing feeling in his chest is from supper last night.

* * *

"But I also care about Dean. I have feelings for both of you."

"Shit…" Sam whispers.

"This," she motions between the two of them. "Can not happen until I know what is going on with my own heart. Besides…"

"Besides what?" Sam asks.

"I am not a rebound." she says before going back into the house.

Sam laughs to himself.


End file.
